Age of Monsters: Dawn of the New King
by Anti-W.T.F
Summary: Some of you, think that He's a Savior. Many of you, sees Him as a Destroyer. Few of you, dare to believe that He's a God incarnate. All of you, always say that He's a Monster...but what you didn't know is how He BECOME one.
1. Fall of The Titans - part 1

**Cue disclaimer: I don't own anything. Godzilla and all the other characters are trademarks of their respected company.**

 **A/N: this is my VERY FIRST fanfiction about the beloved King of all monsters, Godzilla himself. If any of you having difficulties about understanding the plot, content, storyline, etc. I won't blame nor judge you, since like I said this is my VERY FIRST time ever publishing any work of mine. Also, I'd be very grateful if any of you could give me some tips and suggestions should perhaps YOU want me to continue this and make it even more better than before.**

 **Ok, I think that's enough rambling and excuse for today. Now, please knock yourself out with this A-mature-ish content of mine.**

Chapter 1 – Fall of the Titans Part 1

 _Monsters._

This word has always been around in our world for like millennia since the beginning of time. For most it's to describe someone or something that is beyond human understanding and for others it's used to show a horrible abomination that comes from some off-worldly places.

But for now, this word is use to describe several major characters. Characters that has undergone a very terrible and ungodly experience that no other lifeforms have ever been since their birth. But to take part in this, we must go back to a place that greatly emphasize the term of 'survival of the fittest'. To a world where even time itself has yet to exist.

 **Planet Earth, Cretaceous period.**

 **Time: 65.000.000 years B.C.**

 **Location: southern China region**

Earth. A planet which is in the third position inside a star system known as Sol and are part of a gigantic galaxy known as the Milky Way. It is basically almost similar like every other neighboring planets nearby it, but the only thing that made it different than the other planets, is because it has something no other planets can have ever achieved.

Life.

Earth is perhaps the first and only planet inside of Sol system which can provide and sustain life. Thanks to the Goldilocks Zone which is the Earth's rotating area, the planet itself are able to obtain just enough heat ray of the Sun. Added the fact that the Earth's magnetic field are capable of blocking much solar radiation and enabling its inhabitants of both micro and macro organisms to reproduce safely on land.

Speaking of the inhabitants, currently the most dominant and successful species that resides within Earth are some kind reptilian-like creature who are famously known as Dinosaurs. The most powerful and feared organism in their time.

The dinosaurs come in many variations. From the smallest beings such as Compsognathus to the biggest beings like the Argentinosaurus. These dinosaurs have flourished so wide across the globe, that the majority of every island is filled with 2 or more species of these creatures. Even some colossal chain islands which in present time now dubbed as Marshall Islands. It's well known as one of the largest chain islands in the prehistoric southern China.

The islands itself is full of bountiful lifeforms. With bird-like creatures flying around circling the lands, many types of marine animals making splashes as they swam in the seashore and lots of vegetation to be consumed by a much bigger herbivorous dinosaurs who happen to pass-by in the vicinity.

A perfect location to hunt for food.

And that is exactly what happen inside the mind of the ancient alpha predator who decide to make the chain islands their home. The most ferocious and deadliest of all the theropod dinosaurs, even outclassing the Tyrannosaurus Rex themselves. They are the most feared and well-known species of creatures ever on the planet – the ancient predator Godzillasaurus. There are a lot of things that anyone do not know about this ancient creatures, but many deduced that they first appeared in the late Jurassic era when the Earth's radiation are much more massive than it is now.

With the average length of 19 meter, heighted approximately 34 meter and weighing about 60-80 metric tons they are perhaps the biggest of all the theropod dinosaurs ever known. The Godzillasaurus themselves are actually quite different than the other theropods for they have a more upright posture like some mammals and they drag their tails on the ground unlike other dinosaurs who sways their tails in the air. they have a yellowish-green skin color, a smaller head than the other species and have a double-row of teeth much like a shark. Added the fact that they also have a secondary or 'sacral' brain located in their hips to control their lower body parts.

The other aspect these creatures have is that they seem to developed a semi-aquatic lifestyle, for they are often living in maritime islands.

These proven by their habit to catch fishes and marine animals alike with their ability to swim and dive in the ocean. The reason is because they possess a sharp dorsal spiked fin-like plates and a paddle-like tail which they used to elegantly swim in the vast ocean.

And this is what a certain predator has in his mind now. An adult Godzillasaurus by the name Jiro calmly observing the area around him while swimming smoothly in the prehistoric ocean floor. With a variety of creatures and marine animals in the vicinity, it's very hard to choose which one to become meal for the next lunch. But our ancient predator has finally spotted his new target: a giant mosasaur.

"finally, something to snap!" he said while diving further below with a wry grin on his face.

While some predatory animals choose to swam away and not get involved in a same spot like these guys, the Godzillasaurus has manage to execute a new technique to prey on their much 'rougher' meal. While the Mosasaur is busy hunting down a flock of Hesperornis - a giant flightless aquatic birds which resembled a lot with modern duck - in the water surface, the Godzillasaurus keep stalking his prey beneath her on the sea floor. And after successfully capturing an adult Hesperornis the Mosasaur quickly devouring her prey in a single swallow, and with the opportunity gifted to him, the Godzillasaur suddenly dash with magnificent speed towards his unsuspecting prey.

 _Meanwhile a few moments ago…_

In a location seemingly look like a forest another hunt is being occurred. This time with a different predator, one with the appetite that can rival the Godzillasaurus themselves. Lurking deep behind the dense forest a shadowy figure can be seen eyeing his prey, easily circling his target undetected. This creature would be recognized as Gareth the Gorosaurus. The Gorosaurus are an abrupt descendant of the Allosaurus which can be seen from their triangular-shaped head. Although relatively shorter and bulkier than their predecessors, they are way more savage and aggressive than their other distant relatives.

With a navy-blue colored skin, yellow highlights on their stomach and hind, jagged spike line that runs along their back and a big, wide legs they've become the most well-known 'prehistoric kangaroo' for their tendencies to jump on their enemies and preys. As for now our silent hunter is spying on his latest victim: an adult Iguanodon who's peacefully grazing off in the plain field.

While the Iguanodon is busy picking off the grass and a few trees in the field, our predator is silently circling and scouting the best possible position in order to execute his attacks. Successfully sneaking besides his target, with the might of his powerful feet the Gorosaurus leap outside of his hiding spot ready to kill. The Iguanodon didn't have time to react, because as her own eyes start to readjust to the situation, the only thing that she saw was the terrifying jaw of Gorosaurus who successfully made a bite into the Iguanodon's ribs. Both of them collapsing on each other and with his prey unable to move due to her injured side stomach, Gorosaurus seize the opportunity by trying to kill his target. The Iguanodon can only manage to let out terrified shriek as her predator crushed her head off with a powerful snap and let out a loud * _crunch_ * and with it he won the day.

But fate is such a cruel mistress. Just before he can enjoy his meal a loud noise can be heard from the forest and with it a new Godzillasaurus came into view. This one is bit larger and bulkier than the ones before, however. Possibly one of his relative and apparently is hunting for food, too. The Godzillasaurus and the Gorosaurus are very competitive species. Although they always in a bit of a rivalry, they always respect and honor each other by not interfering in one another's business. But desperate times calls for desperate measures and it looks like this is going to get ugly.

After spending hours of searching, the Godzillasaurus is incapable of finding a decent meal. The only thing he can find was a small pack of fishes and a few velociraptors along the way. But, just before he can go back home, something catches his hearing. After spending another time looking for the source of the sound he sees one of his 'neighbors' is in the middle of a hunt. After looking back and forth from the Gorosaurus and his Iguanodon target he definitely can tell that this is one of the larger and rougher Gorosaurus than the one he ever met. He would usually just leave him for his own business, but after he saw a large amount of meat in front of him and hearing his stomach rumble again, he can't help but doing the only thing he can do for now: crashing the party.

Back with the two titans, they are in the middle of an intense staring contest as both of them continue to glare with deadly malice towards one another. The Gorosaurus, although not a big fan of the Godzillasaurus are not one to just jump and attack every single transgressor with no hesitation. The Gorosaurus make low growl to the Godzillasaur mentally asking 'What do you want?'. The Godzillasaurus crane his head to his left looking straight at the Iguanodon's carcass and back to the Gorosaurus. Judging from the way he looked, it's obvious that his 'neighbor' wants a taste or in this case a full course of _his_ meal.

Although the Gorosaurus have an aggressive and brutal behavior to outmatch most dinosaurs, they still have a hard time to even beat at least one single Godzillasaurus. Even though he knows that he's weak compared to his challenger, the Gorosaurus will never surrender their most valuable prize (be their territory or even bunch of food) without a fight.

With a drop of a single leaf in the middle of the forest, the two titans charge into one another with the savagery that you can hardly imagine. The Godzillasaurus started the attack with a large bite to the Gorosaurus side face, but to no avail. The Gorosaurus retaliates with a deadly tail swipe and manage to topple the alpha predator. As the Godzillasaur comes crashing into the ground, the Gorosaurus tried to thrust his teeth into the Godzillasaurus's skull like he did with the Iguanodon. But the only thing he manage to bite off was dirt, as Godzillasaurus manage to roll over to his right as soon as he sees Gorosaurus's jaw in front of him.

When he gets up, Gorosaurus welcomes him with a hard side kick to his ribs and a few roundhouse kicks in his bottom jaw. Feeling frustrated and downright pissed off, the Godzillasaurus jump a few meters above his opponent, grab a hold on his neck tightly with his jaw and throw him off in a complete 360o rotation into the dense forest where he just came off, toppling a few trees along his way. After several minutes trying to get up, the Gorosaurus then decide it's time to stop these nonsenses and have some decent lunch right away.

The Gorosaurus then try out his finishing move as he crouches down and with the help of his big tail and wide feet jump up approximately 5-10 meters above the Godzillasaurus and curls up into a spiky ball in mid-air, initially trying to impale him with his big, hard jagged backside. When he saw this, the Godzillasaurus only snort in return. Not even bothered that there is a HUGE 'death ball' coming straight towards him with an amazing speed. In fact, he instead also takes a stance to initiate his _own_ signature move.

Calmly stood there, the Godzillasaurus takes a very deep breath, aiming straight at his target, waited patiently for the target to reach the proper range...and blew a very hot napalm-like breath into the incoming Gorosaurus which then thrown back into the forest. The secret behind this mechanism is the fact that the many Godzillasaurus species have some similar aspect like that of a bombardier beetle. Where they've two chemical compounds which are stored somewhere in their throat that reacted with the heat of their rising body temperature by flexing their spiked fin at the sun like a solar panel. The heat reaction cause by the mixture of the rising body temperature and the chemical compounds brings the inhaled air to the boiling point of water and creates a powerful 'wind blast' which drives the ejection and can be blown for a 12-meter radius.

The damage that has been done seems fatal enough to cripple most enemies, and the same can be said for the poor Gorosaurus as he clumsily walks out of the forest. With many burn marks in his backside, head and tail added with so much splinters that he got as a result for falling in the dense forest. It seems that the Gorosaurus has a much more important matter than to just protecting his meal.

When seeing this the Godzillasaurus lets out a loud bark with a look that says 'Got you bitch!' in his face. The growl that he gave indicates a very humiliating and upsetting anger that he can't vent back to his opponent. With that he limps away intending to heal his wounds and find more decent food with hope of not encountering anymore bullies. The Godzillasaurus roars in victory over the defeat of his rival and the success of finding a perfect lunch for today's feast. With that over, he drags the Iguanodon's carcass back to his home to be eaten with his brother. But, just about he can reach his home which is in the cavern near the seashore he stopped in his track, when something interesting catches his attention from a far.

 _Meanwhile back on the ocean…_

The younger Godzillasaurus from before just made a magnificent jump from the sea bed with a wriggling Mosasaur that is dangling in his mouth. With a ferocity of a shark and an elegance of a dolphin, the younger Godzillasaurus manage to do a perfect backflips and crash landed in the ocean creating a ginormous tower of water behind him, as he dove back in to the sea floor and slam the Mosasaur in a nearby coral reef crushing most of her bones and internal organs. With that done, he ripped off most of her stomach and slam her damaged body again into the reef just in case if she intends to fight back on his way to the surface. With his task finally completed he swam back into the surface with his prize inside his mouth to join his brother for their family lunch.

 _On the surface…_

"That should be enough for today at least." The older Godzillasaurus said just after finished dumping off his catch of the day near the cavern entrance when he sees his younger brother resurface from the sea. The two then met and greet each other with respect for their successful hunt for this day.

"hey, Goro! what are you having over there?" Jiro asked.

"just some grub that I get, courtesy of our good neighbor's generous donation to our hard times." The older one now known as Goro replied.

"I bet you didn't give him enough tips on his way home, right?" he asked in a cheerful tone.

"let's just say that I gave him something spicier that force him to go home and went smoking hot." With that they laugh their asses off.

After that they began to feast on with greed and proud for finally be able to eat something decent for a while in this harsh week (which is funny considering they've just massacred an entire herd of Pachycephalosaur the other day just for cause).

After lunch they began to spend their day mainly patrolling their home in case there are an unlucky 'visitors' that comes near it. When they've done with patrolling they decide to have some fun considering they have no other neighboring Godzillasaurus in the vicinity (most of the Godzillasaurus decide to move in to a more populated area in ancient China or even to the farthest of western England and so far, they are the only Godzillasaurus who stayed in this chain island). Like having a 'family-friendly' spar, messing around with some of their other neighbors like; Angilasaurus, Pteranodons, giant insects and a few marine beasts along the way, having swim race and doing some diving in a nearby cliff.

After seemingly long day, the two brothers decide it's time to call it a day. But, when they're about to reach their home they sense that something is wrong and look at the sky just above the setting sun, where they saw some massive moving black thunderclouds approaching their island.

"check it out. I think we're having a storm for tonight." Goro said.

"I don't remember ever seeing thunderclouds that big before." Jiro replied. And for a split second, he swore that he saw some kind of gigantic eyes inside the clouds. But after he blink it was already gone.

"come on, there's no other things we can do. Hopefully that cloud will just go and passed our island by the time we wake up in the morning." After that, they decided to shrug it off and went inside their cave to have nice and peaceful sleep to welcome tomorrow's sunrise.

But, unknown to them a certain danger in the form of a monstrous abomination which came from an ungodly place and time is about to change their entire life and everyone else…forever.

 **(A/N) well, there you have it. as I said, I've never written any stories before. and if you do like it and wanted me to continue, I'll be glad to do so. Truth be told, I was actually gonna make this story with a little bit of National Geographical theme, but when I thought about it one of the most important part of monster movie is about the human interactions (which is actually kind a missing in here). So that's why, I thought it'd boring if the audience were to given only a description and loads of unnecessary information. After some time rethinking about it, I just went and give the monsters the ability to speak their minds and thoughts like any other sentient beings in other works.**

 **Also, please reconsider to review this piece of work of mine with a sensible thought. cause I'm just an amateurish and immature guy who just wanted to share my imaginations with you lot.**

 **Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to do some investigation for a group of people whose been molesting and threatening many Normies in Universe 74.**

 **Until then, this is anti-W.T.F. officer Manfred, signing out.**


	2. Fall of The Titans - part 2

**Cue disclaimer: I don't own anything. Godzilla and other characters are trademarks that belongs to their respective owner and company.**

 **A/N: this one is a little bit if not much is a filler. So, if you starting to feel the untampered boredom and unquenchable emotion to rant, then I won't judge you for it.**

Chapter 2 – Fall of The Titans part 2

 **Time: 65.000.000 years B.C.**

 **Location: deep space outside of the Sol System**

Boredom.

Perhaps the most torturous and frustrating feelings that every lifeform in the universe have ever had. It can be so excruciatingly painful sometimes and most of us tried to get rid of it, either by doing some activities whether they're necessary or not. Something, anything just to make this most hated and cursed feelings of us gone.

At least, that was what _he_ planned to do. Even after all that has happened, _he_ still can't get rid of this accursed emotion from within _him_. As of now the only thing that _he's_ been doing, is nothing but floating around in the deep and vast space.

All lifeforms terrified of _him,_ all species trembles before _him_ , all civilization have perished in front of _him_ and everyone who foolishly dare to oppose _him,_ stood powerless beneath _his_ might _._ For all intents and purposes, _he_ is the mightiest and powerful well-known being in the entire universe. As _he_ is the (in)famous King of Terror, The Planet Killer, God of Destruction whose name is…King Ghidorah.

No one truly knows about his true origin. Many says that he came from an ancient and horrible place that is equivalent like that of Hell or Hades. Others says that he was born from an unholy experimental genetic engineering which was done through the process of some forbidden science and knowledge. Some even said that he is the embodiment of every evil and corrupted energy that took form into the deadly and fearsome entity that is he now known.

Truth be told, even Ghidorah himself doesn't remember his own origin story. Nevertheless, it seems that whatever Ghidorah's real origin is, we can assure that it was a very dark and twisted one. For now, the deadly Planet Killer is silently and diligently observing the coldness and vastness of space that surrounds him.

The form that Ghidorah had is a very intimidating one indeed. With a gigantic muscular body which stood tall about 150 meters and weighted over 75,000 metric tons covered with a golden-colored scales, two massive wings that is inter-connected by a wide membranes and ended with large spike that has a wingspan of 175 meters, two long twin tails, big but slim legs that have four razor-sharp talons in each feet, 3 dragon-like heads that has 3 pairs of horn that are protruding on top of each of his heads and 3 pairs of red eyes that always remain vigilant to his surroundings and rarely to be shut. Although he has no arms, he can still grab and hold just about anything utilizing his legs and his 3 heads.

After several millions to billions of years destroying and annihilating every single lifeform in any planet that he can find, right now the Golden Mayhem can't do nothing but just flying and wandering aimlessly with no direction whatsoever. For he had no target to be killed, no civilization to be annihilated and no lifeform to be vanquished by his awesome and raw power and might.

"arrrgh, just how long are we gonna stuck doing nothing but watching some goddamn space rocks floating around us?!" Ghidorah's right head/Rash said his mind in frustration for the third time after their recent visit from a destroyed planet that they coincidentally just passed by.

"trust me. I too am so vividly pissed off for not finding any entertainment for the past couple years." His left head/Null replied in a nonchalantly attitude towards his other head.

"yeah, so you said. But that's about 4 minutes ago and you still said that same goddamn line of yours!"

"how am I supposed to answer? You've been whining about your own good-for-nothing bullshit for the third times already!"

"well, sorry if I'm too utterly frustrated and got nothing better to do than just staring at nothing, smart-ass!"

"how about you just take those asteroids and bite it off to stop your childish rants, you lunkhead!"

"why you little—"

"will you 2 just SHUT THE FUCK UP already?!" his middle head/Mike whose been quiet this entire time, suddenly shout out in rage and make his other heads fell silent.

"YOU never stay quiet about your complaints!" he said to his right head. "and YOU never find any better solution than just making more fuss than before!" he said to his left head now.

"How are we supposed to find some peace and quiet if you 2 never stop that ear-raping noise of yours?!"

"sorry?" his two heads said simultaneously with a pleading tone.

"just stop that. It's so weird seeing your own head apologizing to yourself after making your _own_ mess!"

"well, I don't like to admit it – and no pun intended – but he's right." Null said while mentioning Rash. "I mean, we've been wandering around the universe seeking for worthier adversary and the only thing we've got just some more primitive and toothless worms living in some random backwater planets."

"the universe is big. No wonder the dumb and retarded fools are way more flourished than the clever ones. It's because of us that they were forced to go into hiding or even never get the chance to do it because we've been dragging their asses down to hell."

"well, when you say it that way, it made a lot more sense now." Null replied.

"argh, but it's been 5,000 fuckin' years and there's still nothing for us to do beside just patrolling and spying some worthless floating space rocks!" Rash said in a grumpy tone and furiously pissed-off voice.

"hey, at least we may find something after all. Look over there!" Mike said and crane his neck straight up and wit it another galaxy can be seen just a few thousand light years away from his location.

"it's just a galaxy, you dolt! There are over millions of those in the universe and everyone already knows about it!" Rash said while violently vomiting many of his thunderbolts from his mouth in random direction to vent his anger, resulting some destruction of the nearby asteroids.

Mike smack him with his jaw and said, "it's not about that, you idiot! I'm talking of course about the possibility of new lifeform that we can screw and play with."

"but didn't we already pass down this section before? As far as I can remember, there hasn't been any galaxy or another star system in this region." His left head said skeptically.

"then my best bet it must've been a newborn galaxy. And if we search carefully and thoroughly, we might be able to encounter a new lifeform and if we lucky, we'd find some worthy challenger that could test and gives us the exhilaration that we've long to feel. And perhaps making our resident block head over here to finally shut the fuck up for a moment."

"hmmm, point taken." Null agreeing with him.

"yeah…wait, what?!" Rash while a little bit insulted, ultimately agreeing with his other heads and with that done they flew across the cosmos in search for their source of amusement.

XOXOXOXOXO

With an FTL speed ability, Ghidorah has finally reached his designated galaxy and began scouting the possible and explorable regions for any particular lifeform.

"so, we've made it. Now which system should we go and check in first?" Null wondered.

"how about we go that one first?" Rash exclaimed. As he said that he pointed out to the nearest star system that just right on top of their heads.

"and why, pray tell should we go to that one first?" Null asked.

"because it's the nearest one, duh. And to be honest I'm not feeling so good to make a long expedition after making that flight earlier." He replied while a little bit dazed.

"oh, come on. We've been making a longer and more _painful_ journey than this one. You don't think a little bit exploration would hurt your brain, isn't it?" Null complain about his other head's current condition.

"listen, it doesn't matter about which star system that we look up first. If it's not containing any interesting and peculiar things within it, we'd just look on to the other ones. You understand?" Mike exclaimed with a little malice in his voice.

"okay, then." Rash said.

"sounds good to me." Null replied.

And with that they flew into the nearest and chosen star system that they first saw after coming to this galaxy: The Sol system.

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

After making another flight, Ghidorah has finally reached the outer region of his targeted star system and began to observe every planets and asteroids that he deemed worthy to be destroyed.

"hmmm, this system is way quiet and boring than the ones we've been visited." Rash exclaimed.

"don't be so sure. Perhaps there is still something here that we can look upon. Like that planet over there." Null replied while pointing to the red-colored planet just beyond the asteroid belt in front of them.

"an interesting planet indeed. Ok, then. We'll go to that one first." Mike stated.

With that he first headed on a red planet of Mars and trying to find anything that piques his interest. He curled himself into a giant fireball and plummeted into the planet's surface just like a meteor. The first thing he saw upon his landing is just another one of those barren wastelands that he often sees in every other galaxy he has been. He first set off, wondering if there are something here that can be used to satiate his boredom.

"hmm, just another desert-type planet. How much chance do you think that a lifeform had to grow and flourished in here?" Mike asked to Null.

"about 32-46.7%. I mean with the lack of vegetation to pump any gasses such as oxygen, hydrogen, etc., along with the fact that there isn't any water source in the vicinity, it's highly improbable that a strong life could form in this wasteland." He replied casually.

Upon further investigation, King Ghidorah still can't find any sign of lifeform in this godforsaken planet that he's in. and nothing other than dirt and sands across the horizon.

"goddamn it, is there really nothing in this place except, rocks, dirt, and sands?" Rash shout out in anger.

"perhaps this planet is just another lost cause like the ones we've been into. Come on, let's just get out of here and search someplace else." He was about give up and call it off until Null sees something lit up in the night sky.

"hey, what's that over there?" he exclaimed.

"what is it?" Mike replied.

"I saw something flare up on that mountain over there."

"probably just one of those solar rays that passed down this region of planet." Rash said.

"no way, that light didn't come from the sky but from the ground. And I swear, I just saw something sparkling a little bit down there. I think we should see it out." Null replied confidently.

"ok, then. But if it's turns out to be just one of your magical and delusional imagery, you're getting a good smack when we leave." Mike said.

"dully noted." He gulped.

XOXOXOXOXO

After deciding to check it out he flew in to the mountain, and what he found next was indeed a horrible but also magnificent sight.

With his incredible eyesight he can see just few miles in front of him, stood a huge alien city outpost which lay in ruins near the massive Mt. Olympus which belong to the ancient space-faring alien empire known to all as the Protheins.

"wait, aren't this…?" Rash stunned.

"it is. Protheins city. What's left of it anyway." Null finished.

"damn. What the hell happened here?" Mike demanded.

"your guess is as good as mine." Null replied.

After sometime later checking on the now ruined city outpost, the mighty Star of Doom couldn't find anything on this deserted wasteland. Even his inner-sense can't pinpoint any speck of lil' critters inside this area.

"there's nothing here. It's just a waste if you want to keep this up." Null reasoned.

"well, it truly is such a shame." Mike slumped.

"by the way, you guys still remember the first time we met them, right?" Rash humored.

Of course, they would. Ghidorah remembered encountering this race a few millennia ago, when the galaxy was in a state of conflict known as the Metacon Wars.

 _A few thousand years ago…_

It happened when Ghidorah was just flying in deep space after battling a certain shape-shifting human-like squid alien races and successfully decimate their entire planet, he is now in search for another planet to be destroyed and civilization to be annihilated. After some time not able to search for proper victim Ghidorah suddenly saw some explosions that lit up in the darkness of space and decided to check it out.

Few minutes later, Ghidorah found himself watching one of the most intense space battles he had ever seen between the Protheins and their united allies against an unknown mechanical alien race. From his vantage point, Ghidorah can see that the Protheins and their allies are struggling desperately to hold off the alien invading force from decimating one of the many worlds that the Protheins occupied. After a few hours of battle, the Protheins and their allies seems to have won due to the fact that the remaining mechanical alien assault vessel can be seen to be mowed down by the reinforcement troops and some are already on the run.

Although it was fun to watch any lifeform to decimate and obliterate each other to death, Ghidorah's diabolical mind thought that it's still way more exhilarating to annihilate them by himself. And that's what he intended to do, after effortlessly converging massive interstellar clouds around him with his raw elemental energy, Ghidorah then start coating himself with the collective energy of electricity and creating artificial thunderclouds around himself and quickly dashed through space beginning his chaotic massacre of his designated targets.

After the battle, the Protheins and their allies are seemingly enjoying their victory over their defeated foes. But that will be short-lived as one of the Protheins' defensive space station begins detecting a massive surge of energy collectively moving towards them in ludicrous speed. All available assault units that's still in the area are completely stunned and shocked as they see a gigantic draconic creature coming towards them from the side of their sun.

Every aliens' minds were totally blown away (some literally did) with the appearance of the space monster that's looming over their heads. For their entire life they have never seen such intimidating lifeform ever before. They all just stand there looking like a complete buffoon while Ghidorah's only response for their quiet and terrified silence is a seemingly dark and sadistic smirk on his faces.

Before, they've managed to survive from the invasion of the mechanical alien armada, but now they must escape from the horrifying fate that awaits them as they are facing off this fearsome behemoth of destruction before them. Not even a second, Ghidorah already made a thundering roar that shook some of the smaller alien spacecrafts and unleashing the devastating 'space storm' that he's been carrying along with him.

That massive surge of stellar energy almost instantly blasting and destroying every alien vessel in the vicinity. Hundreds to thousands of aliens that is flying in outer space using their spacesuits are quickly fried and burned to crisp by the huge amount of voltage energy that Ghidorah has wrought.

The destruction was massive, even far worse than the mechanical aliens have ever done and the space stations themselves were not an exception either. After the 'space storm' short-circuiting all outer guns on the stations, with the might of his huge wings, Ghidorah flaps his wings forward, blowing a huge amount of stellar wind into the stations that makes them torn to pieces. Still not convince for the damage that he has done, Ghidorah decide to use one of his (in)famous signature moves: channeling energy to his mouth and absorbing the solar energy using his ginormous wings as an additional power, Ghidorah then unleashes his triple Gravity Bolt beams simultaneously from his 3 heads aiming straight at anyone and anything that dare to run away from him.

It was a total wreck…but that word alone is proven to be less fitting to illustrates the sheer force of destruction that Ghidorah has brought. Over than one hundred thousand of space vehicles and many space stations were obliterated, decimated and fried to ashes in the wake of Ghidorah's mighty prowess and incredible ability. Seemingly satisfied by his so called 'masterpiece', Ghidorah than start to think that annihilating an entire alien armada is still not enough to appease his seemingly unlimited savagery. He cranes his necks to his right, looking straight at the Prothein-dwelled world that is still unbeknownst about the danger that is coming to them. Ghidorah's lips curled up in to a magnificent grin and flying straight to the planet, while curling into a ball of fire in mid-falling intending to bring about the inevitable doom that is coming towards the soon to be destroyed world.

Let's just say that whatever he did to them was a real nightmare that comes true.

[ **A/N: if any of you wondering why I didn't put any dialogue or conversation in the space battle scene, that's because I've been making it based on King Ghidorah's point of view. I'm making this little sequence from _his_ perspective, and logically speaking, it's hard for him to hear or even care what the aliens are clamoring and chanting about when their apparent doom is about to come. As such I apologize if any of you are getting even more disappointed with this chapter's lack of action.**]

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

 _Present day…_

Ghidorah still remembered that good old times (not for the Protheins at least) about his unstoppable rampage across that one little planet that he's been to. Storm and thunderclouds ravage the land, towering skyscrapers comes toppling down like a cheap sand castle, fires burn every little thing to the ground and the remaining aliens that survive the massacre were either fighting bravely stupid to no avail or just simply cowering in fear below his sight waiting for the inevitable to just come and take them away.

"wow, sure is fun when remembering those good ol' times! Isn't it?" Rash said.

"yup, it sure is gives you a real entertainment for once in your life." Null exclaimed.

"yeah, it sure is. But, with this one outpost already out for the count, how are we going to have something to destroy to satiate our appetite?!" Mike questioned.

Sadly, after spending some more time doing nothing but searching and overseeing the damage that has been brought, he can't help but feel a little bit irked and jealous for not having yet another lifeform to be played with.

The frustration become so high, that Ghidorah can't contained it anymore so he tries to vent it by removing the top half of the Mt. Olympus completely shattering it to the last rubble using the high-level voltage of his triple Gravity Bolt.

"hey, how about we take some time off to calm our nerves?" Null suggested. "after all, we can still search for something after this, aren't we?"

"for now, his right. We better take our times first to rejuvenate ourselves, after that we can proceed to explore this system just like you said, right?" Rash exclaimed agreeing to the Null.

"fine then." Mike can only groan in defeat and following his other heads suggestions.

After somewhat feeling a little bit relieved that he can finally quelled his unrelenting rage, Ghidorah decided to simply sit down in huge rock and having a little bit of rest after making a long way of travel only to do a little re-decoration on the planet's surface.

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

For exactly 30 minutes, Ghidorah just sit in that huge rock much like a statue. Wings tightly fold, his twin tails curl up on to his sides, heads bent down and all his eyes are completely shut, but his hearing and other senses are still active in case someone's willingly disturb his 'beauty sleep'. Motionless and soundless, with not even a little twitch appear on his 3 sets of eyes. You might wonder just what's going on in the mind of the King of Terror when he's having a 'peaceful' moment such as this besides thinking a way to destroy other lives.

After that calming moment, Ghidorah's suddenly stand up and all of his eyes are opened simultaneously and quickly scanning his surroundings like searching for someone or something. He sits down again, contemplating about the same accursed blurred memories he has. The nightmarish dream about his creators and his 'birth'. But, before it could become clear to him, it always ended with him waking up and startled about the horrifying situation that he once had. It seems that dream has reoccurred and starting to make his frustration rise again.

"huh, that wretched nightmare always bugging our nap time over and over again." His left head said begrudgingly.

"yeah, no kidding. It's always when we're trying to have our calming moments and it comes just to ruin it at the worst time ever." His right head agreeing with his left head.

"it doesn't matter any longer. The fact is that it has already woken us, and the only thing we can do now is to deal with it." His middle head announced.

The sun has finally rise in the now barren world. After his short rest, Ghidorah decide that this planet have nothing to be offered to him and with his powerful feet, he jumps so high into the sky nearing the planet's atmosphere leaving a big crater where he once stood and unfolds his wings, decide to just up and leave this boring planet while looking for something to get rid of his upcoming boredom.

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

After leaving the red planet, Ghidorah then start flying around in space firing his Gravity Bolt on any random asteroids along his way while searching in every nearby planet (mostly the rocky ones, not the gas giants) for more proper targets. It was then he started feel the boredom that he once quelled are coming again and start to think that this solar system really got nothing to satiate his upcoming boredom and the only thing it have was just another empty region in space that he's been through in all galaxies.

Feel tired and downright pissed off for not finding any real targets and victims, Ghidorah starting to think that it's best to just leave from here and find a suitable and decent world that he can plunder. Ghidorah flew with great speed, smoothly swerving through the cosmos giving this region of space one final glance before taking his leave…until his left head saw a tiny blue sphere with a grey natural satellite circling its orbit.

"hey, have we check that one planet before?" Null asked.

"I don't think we have. I don't suppose it has something to pique our interest, do you?" Mike replied.

Ghidorah actually forgot to look up to this planet while searching through the system. At first, he thought that it was just like all of those barren wastelands that he has been to, but upon seeing a closer look he realizes that there is something…different about this particular planet unlike the other ones apparently.

"it probably just like the rest of these godforsaken planets. Only containing dirt, rocks, gasses, and sands." Rash groan in annoyance of thinking that the little blue planet on the horizon is just another sorry and pathetic excuse of gigantic dumpster that's floating in the vastness of space.

"I won't be so sure. From the looks of it, that little planet has a more eye-catching looks than the other ones. I suggest we look to it first and if it's turns out to be just one of the dead worlds we'll leave from here immediately." Mike proposed which only irritated his right head but he just nods in defeat over his other side's plan.

Having decided that it was worth the shot, he fly closer to the planet and gave it a deep glance like one of those art critics that doing an intense inspection to an artist's work. He looks up and down to every last detail of it but found nothing that is out of ordinary about it. But, then suddenly his 'inner sense' begin to feel something.

"wait, did you feel that?" Rash suddenly perk up and frantically looks around at the planet's surface.

"if you mean by _that_ , then yeah I did." Null then begin to do the same thing and hurriedly getting a closer distance to the planet.

This little blue planet in the corner of the galaxy, is indeed have something that he's been long to see. Something to finally get rid of his stupid boredom. Something to be crushed by his magnificent power. It was here that he finally realizes what it is that he's been sensing and looking for.

Life.

This planet has a life within it! Even though not a very advanced and intelligent one, it still has a life! Finally, after millennia or more he finally able to found a suitable world to become his next target of dominance.

"yes, I knew something is different about this planet from the first place since I saw it." Rash quickly shout out with a newfound glee. Something which contradicting to his last non-cheerful attitude.

"weren't you just said that this planet is a sorry excuse of a gigantic dumpster in space?" Null asked with a slight sarcasm in his voice.

"yeah, but that's because I haven't seen It up close before." He shot back with his voice slightly being raised up.

"enough with your ramblings. This is truly an exciting moment, to be able to find at least some life in the vastness of space for so many thousands of years and have a chance to destroy it to the ground. Well, I think it's time we show the inhabitants of this mediocre planet the real power of the King of Terror." Mike then announced boldly.

Bursting with glee and delight, Ghidorah cackled like a freaking maniac and flew into the planet. Once again curling up into a giant fire ball, he plummeted to the designated world. Here he will begin his long-forgotten exhilarating and amusing massacre and chaos to the unsuspecting inhabitants.

XOXOXOXOXO

 _Somewhere in the border of middle-Asia…_

In a place that can be seen as a plain field near a big lake we can see some packs of herbivorous dinosaurs that peacefully grazing off or just playing and swimming in the lake. On those packs are one of the most well-respected and long-time rivals of the Godzillasaurus clan called, the Angilasaurus.

They are the distant relative of the ankylosaurs and perhaps the mean-looking and bigger version of them. the Angilasaurus have an average length of 80 meters and weighting about 30 metric tons and they are recognizable by their huge and buff body, large spiky carapace on top of their back and tail as the main protection against most dinosaurs, big but slimmer mace-like tail which they use as a defensive mechanism when dealing with more brutal dinosaurs (mostly it's the Gorosaurus and sometimes even with the Godzillasurus themselves). Their head are like the combination of Styracosaurus and crocodiles for they have several horns on top of it and elongated face with long snout bearing rows of serrated teeth mostly use to pick some leaves and grass but can also be used to bite off a predator to make them go away.

The other aspect which they possess are the ability to curl themselves in to a large 'ball of demolition' under their hard carapace like that of an armadillo and can be used to roll/bounce to evade or perhaps knock off certain dangers and enemies.

Right now, a certain Angilasaurus by the name Lance is grazing off alone in the plain field a little farther than his pack. Easily pick off the grass from the ground and knock over some trees to eat the leaves using his clubbed tail, Lance is having a perfect little me time for himself away from the others.

"ahh, peace and quiet just the thing that I always like to feel." Lance said to himself. But sadly, that little me time are about to come to an end for in the distant he saw a hurtling object coming to the ground a few meters in front of him. At first, he thought it was just one of those meteors that's been crashing down in the area and how wrong is he because the thing that is falling in front of him is not a meteor at all.

The object having a loud crash on the ground and it leave a big crater where it fell. Lance somehow can sense that something is odd about the fallen object and foolishly decided to check it out. He saw it and having check its stature he can tell that it was just like every other meteor that has been falling in the area with the exception that this one is way larger than the others. "huh, must be one of those fireballs that's been falling in this land." He grumbled.

He was about to make his leave until the meteor seems to crack like an egg and from both of its sides came large bright golden wings that is wider than any Pteranodon that he knew. The meteor keeps cracking and suddenly burst off in a fiery explosion that make Lance staggering and backs off a little bit. The smoke which came from the explosion blurred his vision, but he can still see a silhouette of a gigantic beast from within it.

When the smoke clears, Lance was left stunned and shocked when seeing the massive figure that stands in front of him. With the body of a dragon and the roar of a demonic beast, King Ghidorah finally arrives and set about to do his evil deed: destroying every living thing in the planet until none is left alive.

His 3 sets of eyes came in contact with Lance's. "finally, a new victim just on the right place for the right time!" Mike exclaimed loudly and he quickly shoots out his Triple Gravity Bolt upon him and blasting him through the dense forest. Upon successfully killed his first victim, King Ghidorah call forth the elemental power of this planet's meteorology and coating himself with massive thunderclouds around himself and fly to the sky with glee while searching for more victims.

Finally, it was time for this poor planet to bear witness his supreme force of destruction and be prepared for the ungodly horrifying fate that comes with it.

 **(A/N): I know, I know. I too didn't feel any pride when writing this piece. Truth be told, it was to be expected considering I've put many apologies in the A/N in the upper section. So that's why if any of you are still downright pissed off about me making Ghidorah (the most memorable and the most powerful opponent the big G have faced on numerous occasions) into a damned noisy and stupidly annoying brat who haven't reach his own puberty then I won't blame you.**

 **But just like I've said in the previous chapter, I really recommend you to at least give this piss-poor story a decent R &R or perhaps give some tips and suggestions to me in the PM section. That way I can make this little piece of crap a good and possibly (keyword: POSSIBLY) exciting and impressive plot and storyline.**

 **And for this good-for-nothing chap, I decide to post another one after this which you can read…right now!**


	3. Fall of The Titans - part 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. Godzilla and all the other characters are trademarks belong to their respective studios and company.**

 **(A/N): hopefully this one will be a bit entertaining than before. Once again, I would be grateful if you would properly give this little piece a decent R &R. **

Chapter 3: Fall of the Titans – part 3

 **Planet Earth, Cretaceous Period**

 **Time: 65.000.000 years B.C.**

 **Location: somewhere near Mongolia.**

Dreams.

The most important thing that everyone wanted to achieve in their life before they passed away. Dreams itself can be small like wanting to have some fine clothes or maybe eat at someplace nice, to become a big one like, building your own house, become a popular character and even to explore the world and beyond!

All in all, everyone and everything has and wanted to fulfill their dreams. As for the young Pteranodons who have matured into adulthood, their most common dreams are to be able to fly alongside their relatives or make themselves to get hitched.

And that is exactly what a young adult Pteranodon is about to do. Standing in a big hill near the coastal line, a big and tired Pteranodon named Terry is contemplating about his failed efforts to find a suitable mate in his life. It's been 3 months since his maturity to adulthood and he still can't find at least a decent companion for himself to hang out with. So far, the only acquaintance he ever had was just a pack Brontosaurus that often passing by through the beach in their migration.

Right now, it's another one of those annual 'graduation test' where every young Pteranodon who have matured enough into adulthood, will try to catch their first fish in the sea as a testament of their independence as full-time adults. Right now, our young Terry is swerving in the afternoon sky of the prehistoric Mongolia and carefully searching if there are a pack of fishes that he can acquire for this test. While he is still scouting for a possible prey, a speeding blur comes dashing through him and made him wobble and almost fell into the sea.

The minute he regains his bearings he saw that the culprit, is none other than the 3 bigger Pteranodons who always like to bully and ridicule him for always being the only loner in the clan. It's so frustratingly annoyed him to the gut, that they never had anything better to do than ridiculing and berating him all day and night whenever they met with each other.

For now, the 3 Pteranodons are making fun of him for not having any fishes for the past couple of minutes. The middle one named Dallas and supposedly the leader of these punks made a loud squawk saying, "hah, look at this fool. For 20 minutes and still can't find a good amount of catches unlike we did." True to his words that the 3 young Pteranodons have manage to get a handful of fishes in their talons and some in their beaks (although young Terry wondered if they just get it from really fishing in the sea or just plainly steals it from the other weaker Pteranodons).

The other one in his right named Pin replied, "yeah, you tell him, boss!" Meanwhile, the one on the left by the name Clint who is the shortest one only made gurgling sound for he's unable to speak due to the fact that he has a mouthful of fishes inside his beak. The young Pteranodon can't even begin to think why the hell would these bastards waste their time to messing around with him, until the 'thugs' leader speak up again.

"no wonder that you are a loner, nobody would never want to have a buffoon and incompetent fool like you as a companion, let alone mate with you!" What a wrong and poor choice of words to use. While the 3 Pteranodons laughing their asses off about the roast that their leader just made, they failed to noticed about the darkness that's covering the young Terry's face as he come up with a perfect comeback for these bastards.

Young Terry squawk again and said, "you know, you're actually quite right about one thing. While I am a real buffoon and incompetent fool, there is at least one thing that I am best at doing."

The thug leader spoke after calming down with his minions. "oh really, then what is it?" Young Terry then preparing his stance as he's about to fly and then he shouts out to the top of his lungs saying, "ruining your life!"

With the speed of sound, young Terry quickly dashed through the 3 thugs and 'accidentally' ramming himself upon them making them lose their balance and causes them drop all of their fishes that they've just got (and steal). After that is done, the young Pteranodon then flew away leaving the 3 good-for-nothing Pteranodons staggering and dazed in the air.

"curse that bastard. After him!" the thug leader shrieked to his subordinates. After regaining themselves the 3 thugs begin to give chase to the runaway Pteranodon who smoothly soar in the sky while being chased by the 3 furious punks. They race through the beach and back as fast as the wind can take them. the 3 punks are gaining their distances to catch young Terry, but luckily our young flying reptile has a come up with new plan.

He brought them to the pack of Brontosaurus who just having their annual migration through the beach. He leads them straight to the pack and with the right movement he makes a virtual take off and made the 3 punks flew straight into the pack of ginormous Brontosaurus and make a very hard crash land inside the pack. Our young Pteranodon made a loud and cheerful squawk as he successfully getting his revenge on those 3 good-for-nothing doofuses. With that done he flew back in the sea to search and hopefully get a good amount of fish for his graduation test this time around.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

After some time searching and scouting in the sea, he still failed on catching any fish for the test. Now it's afternoon and the sun are beginning to burn his winged arms into crisp. When he's about to head back to the beach to take a break, he saw in the distance a gigantic wave was being made as the result of a fight of 3 gigantic marine creatures: the mammoth crustacean, Ebirah, the colossal squid-like cephalopod, Gezora and the gigantic marine spinosaurid dinosaur, Titanosaurus.

'Those 3 are at it again.' he said in his mind. The 3 creatures that was mentioned are always having their daily brawl in this vicinity, either it was because of the food shortage or because one of them violates each other's territorial ground. And sadly, their foolish fight always scares off the local inhabitants and marine wildlife making the test for the young Pteranodons even harder than before.

The 3 titans themselves are actually quite menacing for some dinosaurs. Ebirah whose generally resembles a lot with a red lobster, have a very magnificent size. With the height of 45 meters (65 when stands up), length about 60 meters and weight of 15,000 metric tons. His body is covered with large and hardened red-colored carapace that ended with a big nose-like shell piece on top of his face. He has two antennae on top of his head which can be used as sonar to detect any prey that comes within his territory and two big and dark eyes that bulged out of his face. His pincers with the right one slightly bulkier and the left is much sharper are his main defensive and offensive mechanism for catching and grappling his prey or to use for knocking off a certain squid and dinosaur away.

Gezora himself is also a very intimidating creature. His squid-like appearance is very useful in the harsh underwater environment for various purpose. He has a length (to the longest tentacles) of 65 meters and weighted about 25,000 metric tons. Although he's a pretty basic and simple-looking creature, he can still do many things aside from the obvious. His body that has a physique of a cuttlefish can slip through the tightest crack on the sea floor and his 2 big beady yellow eyes (that I find somewhat disturbing) can see through the darkness of the ocean and like many other squid and similar creatures he can spray off a massive amount of slimy goo from his beak-like mouth which lay hidden beneath his body as protection against most enemies and preys alike. But, the main aspect from his body is his elongated and strong tentacles.

His tentacles are the most valuable and strongest arsenal in his possession. Able to stretch out up to 10-15 meters (the longest ones can go to 20 meters) and can be tighten to form a large ball of fist to damage few enemies, it's also strong enough to hold his body and enabling him to walk on LAND (but due to his cephalopod-like body structure he can't stay forever on land and must get back to water or be covered by a liquid of the same substance to stay cool if he didn't want to get dehydrated to death). Right now, he's still holding himself against the might of the of the obnoxious sea horses' rip-off and the gigantic ugly walking crab-cake.

Titanosaurus on the other hand, is actually the more 'fine'-looking and dependable creature from the trio. aside from the fact that he's also a giant creature of the sea, he maintains a somewhat unchangeable feature for the past 4 million years since his kind first appeared. His body structure is like a combination between a crocodile, a Spinosaurus, and a sea horse. He's basically a deep-sea dwelling dinosaur who sport a large fin on his back and tail and also has a rather long neck like a giraffe.

He weighs about 28,000 metric tons and with a height of 65 meter from head to tail. He possessed crimson-colored skin that is covered by many small black dots on it, white cream-skinned belly on his underside, three sharp claws on his hands and feet and long antennae that is connected between his green-colored eyes.

Despite his great physique and strong-built body, he doesn't have any special or signature abilities to depend on. The only thing he can do aside from punching or clawing and kicking his enemies, is making gale-force winds from whipping his expendable 'fan-tail' which he often used to throw a school of fishes on land every time he goes fishing. Currently, he's desperately holding himself while preventing a glorified shrimp cracker from snapping his arms off and a certain freaky (un)fried calamari from choking him to death.

Although always seen fighting each other almost to death and rarely can get along with one another, Ebirah, Gezora and Titanosaurus are actually neighbors that shares the same territory and are the natives to the deep oceanic ecosystem dubbed as the Sub-Pacific Biosphere. The Sub-Pacific Biosphere itself is a massive deep ocean region reaching from the northern region of England to the farthest place near south pole.

It is by far the largest and widest region of earth in history and are connected by large underground tunnel systems that can be used by its inhabitants to travel in a long distance for short amount of time due to its uninterrupted passage. The region of the Sub-Pacific Biosphere contains several huge amount of inter-connected air pockets, rich of oxygen, hydrogen and other fundamental gases that can make up for life-supporting atmosphere added with so much food source such as planktons, deep sea fishes, etc. And with the fact that the location is generally close to the Earth's core, a huge amount of radiation and other substances are also being spewed out from beneath the surface. Enabling the inhabitants to grow and evolved to massive proportion with no interruption from the drastic and severe climate changes that ravaged the above-sea planet.

Although it's still not fully confirmed, it has been theorized that many species of ancient sea-dweller far from the pre-Cambrian age also survived and still flourished in this area of Earth for billions of years with no trouble whatsoever.

Speaking of the inhabitants, currently the 3 members of the main species that dwelled in the Biosphere are still doing their non-stop repetitive and pointless brawl near the beach. In case you didn't know, many of the dinosaurs who are local residents in this area including the Pteranodons are used to watch their fight from the coastal line while betting to their fellow neighboring dinosaurs about which one between those 3 that will outlast the others. And for now, many dinosaurs are watching some even cheering about those 3 battling each other nearly to death.

As for young Terry, he is currently watching too from the top of a nearby cliff with some of his brethren. "hah, those 3 are still going at it, do they?" one of his brethren shouted as he watches the fight with the other Pteranodons. Even young Terry have to admit, seeing those 3 fighting each other to near death is making him somewhat feel uncertain if they're really too competitive and stubborn to outmatch each other…. or maybe they're just plain fucking retarded.

With those 3 making a huge brawl in the beach some of the dinosaurs were forced to stay away, just in case if they take their battle too close for the audience's comfort. Young Terry and his brethren who are still not passed the test are forced to wait and watch until they can search any fishes safe and sound with no disturbance.

"can we just search for fishes in somewhere safer without those 3 interrupting? Seriously, if we can't find any catches for today, we're going to be spending our entire time ridiculed as kids by our own clan!" the one on the young Terry's right – which he remembers as Ned – says suggestively.

"while I do agree on that, there's no guarantee that we will be catching something if we switch place. Even if we did, who knows what kind of predators the other places have if we didn't look carefully. And I don't like the idea of having my ass eaten out by the T. Rex, the Gorosaurus or heaven forbid the Godzillasaurus just because of going on test to become full-grown adults!" the one on the top of the cliff – he recalls as Donnie – said back quite harshly.

"listen, I know that most of you are upset and tired for not having a catch. But, for now let's just wait and see. Hopefully, after those 3 are done we can just salvage most of the dead ones while they didn't notice us…hopefully." While Donnie's words are true, for he and the others can see so much fishes splashed out of the water, due to the huge impact that the titans made, it still not a very safe time to be scavenging some spoils.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 _Meanwhile off the coastal line…_

The 3 mentioned beasts are still going on with their retarded battle, seemingly with no end. Because of their massive proportion and well-built physique, the results for their ongoing match is so chaotic that many of the marine wildlife can be seen thrown off and kick out of the ocean due to being near of the fight. Even a few packs of Mosasaurus were accidently kicked out by the monsters and were sent hurtling into a nearby coral reef. When seeing this some of the scavengers and predators alike were daring themselves to collect the nearest spoils of their fight.

"those guys seem lucky enough." Young Terry exclaimed to his brethren. Even the others have to agree on with him, if only they have the guts to claim their prize, they would've done it sooner and better. But, sadly even if they did do it, they still have to fight their own neighbors for getting a simple slab of meat. Back to the fight, right now Titanosaurus have managed to grab a hold of some of the Gezora's tentacles and slam the monster on top of Ebirah and crushed some of his carapace and make the squid monster tumbling into the sea, creating a huge wave of water that comes down onto the beach and some of the dinosaurs were got soaking wet.

When he saw this Titanosaurus lets out a very loud cackle whilst saying, "hah, bet you didn't see that coming!" the minute after he said that, a huge amount of black slime-like substance was seen shot out by Gezora, and thus force him to fall off. "and I bet YOU didn't see that coming either!" Gezora said with a gurgling noise every time he speaks. Ebirah who manage to get up again also said, "just you wait, I will make you pay for ripping off one of my pincers!" in his signature high-pitched shriek and jump on getting back in the fight along with Gezora and the really piss-offed and well-prepared Titanosaurus.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 _Back in the coastal line…_

The dinosaurs who're surprisingly still watching the fight are having another bet about which one of those 3 that will win the match for today. "I think that the slimy one will prevail." A triceratops said to his pack. "nah, he's to soggy for giving a good comeback. It's obvious the clawed one that'll won this time." A pachycephalosaur said back to the triceratops. "but I've seen that one getting ripped off of his claws and the slimy one gets pummeled into submission the other day. It best to bet that the reptilian one will come as the victor." A big brontosaurus said while still looking straight on the fight just off the coast.

 _Back in the cliff…_

The Pteranodons however, while not often making their own bets still hope that the fight that those 3 have will bring a lot of fishing trips along their way. The one on the young Terry's left side – named Perry he guessed – asked, "hey, what would happen if we by chance didn't grab a lot of catches when the sun set? I mean I don't want to be a failure forever, but what if we never completed the test and forever be labeled as kids?"

Young Terry said nothing at first but then he said, "it is true that most of us here are not very lucky ones. But even if we did never make it, we can always try again in the next graduation time. The only thing that we can do for now, is to wait a while longer until they are a little bit calmer towards each other for us to take our prize." Young Terry stated logically for the rest of the flock to be heard.

"while I do agree on what you just said, I guess there are some of us who never like to wait any longer. Like that one for instance." Perry said back, while moving his winged arm to the direction of the fight. With his keen and sharp eyesight, the young Pteranodon can see what his brethren was trying to show.

Flying rapidly and smoothly swerving into the fight, is one of the Pteranodon who's actually aiming after the fishes near the Titanosaurus's feet. The young Pteranodon widen his eyes when he saw one his kind dared themselves to swoop in and successfully manage to snatch a bundle of fishes while the 3 monsters were still busy with their own business. But sadly, one of the Gezora's tentacles accidentally smack them before they can safely get back to the cliff and was enough to make them uncontrollably crash land onto the sea.

"what the hell is that one doing?" exclaimed young Terry loudly and immediately went on to their rescue. The other Pteranodons were quickly followed the young Pteranodon to assist him while also trying get as many fishes as they can. After he saw the downed Pteranodon he quickly grabs a hold of their torso with his talons and manage to lift them out of water. The others were also helping getting the scattered fishes that the downed Pteranodon was carrying with their life.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

After that is done young Terry and friends were finally getting back into the cliff and settle down for a moment. Young Terry then set down the downed Pteranodon in a nearby rock and upon getting a closer look he definitely can tell that this one is a female considering the twin horns that's protruding on top of her head (that's because the males often produce up to 3 horns when matured into adulthood while the females can only produce up to 2). He gently let her go and carefully nudge her body to see if she's still alive or not.

"hey, wake up. Come on, you can't seriously be dead just by being knocked out by a gigantic sushi filling, right?" young Terry squawked, in hope of waking up the downed Pteranodon. At first there is no motion, but then the downed Pteranodon begin to stir her body and her eyes started to flicker and the first thing that she did when she wake up…is to give a quick slap on young Terry's face.

Young Terry made a startling squawk and backs off a little after he receive such surprising response after his somewhat 'daring' rescue. The now awakened female Pteranodon begin to adjust her surroundings and start to put the pieces together. "oh, I'm so sorry. I thought you were just like one of those dinos that always messing up others when they're unconscious." The female Pteranodon exclaimed apologetically for giving a full smack for young Terry.

"augh, that's alright. I'm know what it's like when seeing a stranger in front of you after waking up." Young Terry said back in a playful screech which seems to calm down the female Pteranodon. "hey, if I may ask, what's your name?" he asked gently. The female at first was so shy she even tried to bury her head behind her wings. But then, she calmed down and said in low tone, "it's Tina."

"ah, that's good name. I'm Terry. Pleased to meet you." He even bowed slightly to her.

"by the way I was wondering. What made you suddenly just up and fly to snatch all of these fishes between those 3? I know that not passing the test will hurt your pride forever, but don't you at least have a bit of common sense of not getting killed in the fight?" the other female – Nola he assumed – in the young Pteranodon's flock said bluntly.

"well, it's kind of embarrassing actually. But I did that stunt because I was having…a bet." Tina said with a little bit of shame on her face.

"a bet? Why on earth would you make a bet over something that's so dangerous such as this?" young Terry said while stating the obvious. After all most people would only do this kind of thing because their loved ones were being held as hostages or maybe because of a simpler thing such as…

"my only friends wanted to prove which one of us is the boldest of our group, by claiming how many fishes we can get on this graduation test. Because I don't want to be considered a loser forever, I accept the offer with no second thought. Not even cared about my life that is being at stake." Now he finally gets it along with the rest of his flock. This female wants to prove that she's not a lost cause. That she can be a beneficial member of the clan. But unfortunately, the way that she took to achieve it is wrong and not very smart.

He also knows what it means to be alone. Always being rejected for their demeanor and unamusing attitude, but that doesn't mean that everyone will be shunned you because of it. There's someone out there who will still accept you for who you are. Even it's not easy at first for young Terry to make an acquaintance. But that doesn't mean he won't stop trying.

"listen, I know that I'm not a great expert when dealing with your problems. But just because your so called 'friends' dared you to do some insane shit like that doesn't mean you have to follow and do it." young Terry said in a serious but reassuring tone in his voice.

"he's right you know. Just because this so called 'friends' of yours started talking senseless shit about being the boldest, bravest and coolest or whatever it is by doing stupid worthless stunts and stuffs like that, it's not going to get anything than pain and regret." The bigger male Pteranodon – named Neo – suddenly step up and starting to give her a piece of his mind.

"even we know by looking at you, you actually didn't want to do it in the first place." Young Terry continued saying in a matter of fact tone. While it's true that she wants to have the recognition about her status in the clan, she never liked the idea of putting her own life over something that can actually be done in a safer way. But still she made it out alive and grab a lot of catches so she at least thinks that it's a win-win situation.

"again, I'm sorry for pulling such a shit-stunt like that and made you have to risk your life for me because of it. Once again, forgive me." She asks in polite manner this time around. Although most Pteranodon detest her idea of passing the test, many of them can't say otherwise about her results. After all: The end justifies the means, as they would say.

"that is okay. However, as a payment for making us to drag your ass out of there, how about you split the catches so that all of us that is present can pass the test?" young Terry saying suggestively while gaining a praised looked by the others.

"well, considering that I snatch quite a haul of those fishes, and no doubt that your friends there have grabbed some more on the way. I think I can give each one of you a few pieces of them as rewards." After she said it, the entire flock cheered and start digging the fish that suits them most.

Young Terry stood with a newfound joy for seeing he had done some goods to many members in his clan even though they barely knew each other well. He then cranes his neck back at sea, where the resident 'sea fighters' are finally having their truce for today. Right now, he silently and unknowingly stares at Tina whom now having a somewhat delightful conversation with her new friends. Somehow, after saving her life and having to listen to her reasoning about the recent incident and learning some revelation, he began to think that maybe, just maybe…she is similar with him in certain ways.

Don't know how to properly socialize with one another, having difficulties meeting someone with a similar mindset and whatnot, and being ridiculed as a full-time loser by most of your own clan members. Somehow…it's really fascinated him.

He then saw some fishes that is laying beneath him, he grabs one in his beak and the other on his left winged hand. He began to look back on Tina with a new look. He felt a slight tingle on his stomach, perhaps this is his first chance on acquiring a new acquaintance…or perhaps a new friend. And he was going to do it, starting by giving her some fishes he forgot to pick…

That is what he's planned, until some certain yellow thunderbolts come striking down near the beach. Every single dinosaur actually jumped after hearing the sound of a lightning comes from out of nowhere. The sky suddenly darkened and the Pteranodons were the first to notice and look up to see a massive and moving thunderclouds approaching from the island's jungle.

At first, they thought that it was just a normal looking thundercloud that often passing through the island, but somehow, they and the other dinosaurs and even the 3 monsters that was just finished doing their daily routines, begins to feel that there's something to this certain thundercloud than meets the eye.

And before they could even move, a loud noise followed by a huge flash of light start to emitted from the thunderclouds and the dinosaurs and other creatures alike were left completely speechless before the jaw-dropping and magnificent event in front of them.

The combine flash of lights and amount of surging electricity begin to take a large form of other-worldly creature that they've never seen before. The power outage began to took form and with it come along the mighty King Ghidorah in all of his glory! After his somehow entrancing and flashy entrance, he wasted no fucking time and start massacring the entire crowd while they were too frightened and frozen in shock over his sight.

The first one who gets to regain their consciousness was young Terry and his flock after they heard the painful scream of the triceratops' herd after they get thunderstruck by his Gravity Bolt beams. unfortunately, before he can even muster the sound to make everyone go away, King Ghidorah is already doing him the favor by blasting them with his powerful Hurricane Wind that knocked out almost everyone including the 3 marine titans. Speaking of them, Ghidorah seem to think that this planet's lifeform would actually give him some proper challenge and excitement for a change.

He quickly swoops in and gave a double hard roundhouse kick to poor Ebirah and Gezora while snatching Titanosaurus with his three heads and tossed him away into the island. "pathetic. This is the only thing this planet have to offer? Disappointing!" Mike exclaimed in rage. "at the very least we've got to do something to fill our dull and tedious routines." Null said carefreely with no problem whatsoever. Rash on the other hand (or side?) was simply cackling while spewing more Gravity Bolts on any stragglers he could find. "we should do this more often when we get the chance! I'm so tired just watching flying rocks all day and night passing by with nothing to do!" he said in a very loud and annoying tone in his tongue.

The situation is brutally catastrophic. With many dinosaurs' body mercilessly cut open and beheaded and some have a fourth degree burn from getting struck by Ghidorah's thunderbolts, the island's forest was burned to the ground and many other creatures were forced to flee in order not to be butchered by the fearsome space dragon.

King Ghidorah finally turn his attention to the 2 marine titans that were trying to get their asses off of the island. He quickly grabs them with his left & right heads and start electrocuting them using his Thunder Spark bites. The electricity's starting to paralyze the marine titans who can do nothing but shriek and scream as their entire body starting to became numb.

With that done, he tossed them back into the island's forest near the now conscious Titanosaurus. He flaps his wings and start bombarding the entire island with his Gravity Bolt again but with more intensity this time. The titans didn't have the chance to fight back as they are electrocuted once again with no mercy. For now, King Ghidorah still has his attention on the 3 titans, who somehow still standing after that light show he just created.

"you 3 seems like a decent adversary to spend our time with!" Null said with a wicked grin plastered on his face. With that said he began to pound, kick and torture those 3 monsters with no trouble at all. Meanwhile the Pteranodons that are still survives began to regain their consciousness and start helping those that are still trapped by the rubbles and debris.

"come on, we have to get the fuck out of here while his busy dealing with those guys!" young Terry said and hurriedly start helping any surviving dinos with some help from his clan members.

King Ghidorah's left head then saw something and it's actually the stragglers that are trying to escape him! He used his right head to lift up Titanosaurus and electrocuting him and slam him back to the ground. "you're going nowhere!" he said and then start throwing Titanosaurus in the direction of the Pteranodons!

Young Terry was trying his best helping a downed pachycephalosaur, before seeing Titanosaurus massive body thrown into his direction! He tried his best, but before he knew it Titanosaurus's body was already on his head…

Then everything went dark in a second.

 **(A/N): there you have it. It looks like the King of Terror has finally found some new people to be played with. Oh, and Happy (though belated) 68th Anniversary for the King of Monsters Himself which I forgot to mention on the previous chap. Alright, with that's out of the way, now I must continue with my other tasks.**

 **Until then this is Anti-W.T.F. officer Manfred, signing out.**


	4. Just one BAD day

**Disclaimer: same shit as always.**

 **A/N: yet ANOTHER boring chapter has awaited you, me readers!**

Chapter 4 - Just one BAD day

 **Planet Earth, Cretaceous period**

 **Time: 65.000.000 years B.C.**

 **Location: Marshall chain islands**

Everything went into shit in a blink of an eye.

That is what our resident predator in one of the chain islands can only think to describe the current situation that he and his brother got into. After some ungodly being comes out straight from that goddamn thunderclouds that he and his brother just saw the other day, the island that they dwelled have become nothing more than just a gigantic smoldering rock and lava that float in the ocean.

As for the thing that they've saw, it was still rampaging across the chain islands doing whatever only god knows and left so many dinosaurs to be homeless and run in terror. He always knew that this day would come. When a ferocious and savage opponent would come to bite them in the ass and leave them to live in desperation and struggle.

Actually, he's not alone in that kind of mindset. Many of the dinosaurs were also share his sentiment, because no matter how strong, tough and powerful the Godzillasaurus clans are they're just like anyone else: a simple creature with no other goals in their life than to survive and live their life to the fullest until their inevitable doom comes.

It's funny how that apparent doom comes in the very form of the massive draconic alien from outer space and is currently on a killing-spree decimating any unsuspecting creatures that dwelled this little blue sphere in the corners of the cosmos.

Never before would he encounter a frightful and unforgettable event that change his entire life. In the previous morning when the sun was just fully rise to its peak, a thundering roar suddenly woken up almost every dinosaur in the chain islands. The twin Godzillasaurus' were quickly went out of their cave and was joined by their other neighbors and what they saw was a mind-blowing one.

King Ghidorah who had finished his little match with the marine titans set his 6 frightening eyes on the little speck of dirt that was just on the east of his location and went about to search for more challenging foes. To say that he was disappointed was an understatement. For the titans that he just fought only lasted for 45 minutes' tops before they were to haul their asses off. It's the reason for Ghidorah to settle in on Marshall chain islands and started yet another wave of destruction on every lifeform in the vicinity that he saw.

The way he come, the way he moves, the way he destroy and annihilate it was so fearsome, so destructive, so powerful and everything that comes near him goes burned, destroyed, eaten, pulverized, and—

"are you gonna eat that grub or not?" before he can even continue thinking about his horrible memories, the voice of his brother suddenly snaps him back into reality. He looked down and saw that the fishes that his brother got from fishing in a nearby beach is still intact and haven't been touched for a while. He quickly gobbled up the fishes in one bite and quickly swallow it in one go. For now, he and his brother with the rest of the surviving dinosaurs are taking refuge in a small island just on the south-west of their previous home island.

"seriously though, you've been thinking out loud and always making a scene with that face. What's up with that anyway?" his brother asked in a demanding tone.

"nothing obviously. Just some thoughts that crossed my mind." Jiro replied in a carefree tone.

"don't give me that shit again! You've been acting like this ever since that damn thing annihilated our island!" Goro grumbled in response.

"then what am I supposed to act?! Be a cheerful and annoying loser while pretending that all of these shits never happened in the first place?!" he shot back with a grumpier voice.

"what I'm trying to say is, how about you opened up a little bit? You've been getting more quiet and silent ever since the attack and it's really painful to watch."

"didn't you always want me to shut the hell up because you can't stand with my voice?" his response seems a little bit sarcastic than before.

"that's because you can't never keep silent about your failed hunting over and over again from four months ago. Listen, the time is different now and I'm just concerned about your behavioral changes. All I want to say is perhaps we could have a friendlier family-talk; I suppose it could help ease the mood for us." His brother said suggestively and desperately to know and perhaps even help his little brother's current inner-problem.

"what's there to talk about? There's a giant monster coming from the sky, wreaking havoc and doing whatever only God-up-there-knows and us the lil' critters are forced to stay hidden until that ugly sonuvabitch has done wrecking our world. What more do you want to add?"

"I am not going to sugarcoat it, but just sulking and contemplating about this mess is not going help and fix anything!"

"don't you think I already knew that? For fuck's sake, just what is going on with this life of ours?!" Jiro then suddenly stepped up and walk a little bit closer to the beach.

"one minute ago, we were having a somewhat calm and quiet life doing whatever we can to survive. A few seconds later we are forced to quietly live in hiding from that thing that suddenly came from the sky just to search a handful of food to eat like a goddamn pest!" the younger Godzillasaurus said in anger while looking forward to their now destroyed homeland.

"it is frustrating and very horrific event. But, what choice do we have now? None of our brethren and relatives are strong enough to hold that damn thing off or even drove it away. I even heard from our neighbors from the eastern region that it has killed a herd of Angilasaurus and even destroyed an island full of Pteranodons along with defeating the marine titans that's been giving a full load of fish trips to our islands." His brother replied back from the jungle that they currently use to hide.

It's truly a devastating one indeed. For having your life that's somewhat calming and peaceful went into ruin, because of some godforsaken extra-terrestrial lifeform coming into your world and start fucking everything that you hold very dear to dead. As much as he wanted to hate it, his brother is right. He means about what other things that they can possibly do? That creature is so massive and stupidly over-powered.

Any creature that went up against him are either dead or eaten alive, even the most ferocious beast such as the titans are no match against him. Everyone and everything are quickly wipe out before him.

The younger Godzillasaurus letting out a deep sigh before he speaks. "just how much longer do we have to live like this?" he asked in a very desperate tone.

"the sooner when that thing has gone or finally gives up on us, the better." his brother replied calmly.

"I still can't figure it out how you can be so miraculously calm and quiet even when all of these shits happened?!"

"I'm not. But I'm not about to waste my energy and time doing some unnecessary things and stuffs only to regret it later on." He replied with a cool demeanor.

"point taken." He sighed in defeat.

As if on cue to break their calming moment, Riccio – a triceratop who has become a family friend for the brothers – suddenly came into view and quickly ran towards the 2 brothers with a worried and terrified look on his face.

"what's wrong? You looked like something is chasing you." He said in an uncomfortable tone.

"forgive me for disrupting your presence. But, there's been a riot among the refugees. They demand to be moved onto the wider location to gain a lot more food sources and to get much safer place to take care of their families." The triceratop exclaimed fastly.

"even after all the things that's been happening, they still can't do anything better to hold their mind than just complain and whine about their trivial needs. It's so sad." The older Godzillasaurus said quite loudly and start walking in the direction of the crowd and quickly being followed by his brother and the triceratop on his tail.

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

In what seems to be a plain field which is now being use as a temporary gathering point by the refugees, now filled with so many non-happy faced primal beasts whose only able to screech and shriek and bark at each other for having different opinion over their current situation. Some argue about staying in the island and remain hidden and wait for the beast to go and leave the planet, while others thought that it would be best to move on to the wider and more flourished area so that they can amass their numbers and trying to attend their needs and taking care for their families.

"why can't you just understand the situation? We are severely lack in numbers and don't have the means for fighting against that thing!" a pachycephalosaur barked in the middle of the crowd.

"that is why we should move to the larger continent and gather with our relatives while we still have the chance!" an Ookondoru – a gigantic condor bird – yelled back on the crowd to answer the question.

"and how exactly are we going to do that? This island is a way farther from the nearest continent than our previous homeland, and there's no guarantee that the marine and aerial predators wouldn't attack us when we move through the ocean!" a female Gimantis – a huge praying mantis the size of a rhino – shot back through the now intensified masses.

Needless to say, the entire crowd of completely pissed-off and angry ancient creatures threw so many tantrum and shots were fired in every direction (no pun intended). And finally, as if to end this long and unamusing farce, the resident alpha predators walk inside the field and the oldest one gave a very loud roar to shut them all up. It'd take them to be deaf not to hear that voice.

The oldest Godzillasaurus slightly choked from that roar earlier and gave a quick cough to snuff it out. "all right, if anyone want to give that thing a heads up about our location and getting everyone else killed with that goddamn noise of yours, then be my guest. But, I'm not about to let it happen in the first place anyway, SO CALM THE FUCK DOWN NOW!" His anger is now on full display and everyone literally froze in place after that sudden outburst of his.

"first off, why are you still debating about that stuff until now anyways? It only took me about a few steps from the beach and I can already hear your eerily loud noise from miles away." His voice speaks the truth, for he only had approximately 30-40 steps away from the beach to hear the already intense arguing from the refugees inside the field.

"for the record, WE have seen that creature's tremendous prowess and ridiculously unmatched brute force first hand, when the bastard trying to have some fun on our now destroyed and wrecked humble abode just for cause. Now I'm not going to go all-out and do some preaching over here, but the truth is clear as the sun before us. We can't beat that monster just using our weak and fragile abilities in our bodies. It has been proven time and time again by our relatives and neighbors from across the ocean who bravely sacrifice their own lives to protect each other." His words have such a calm yet determined aura within it.

"once again, you're not the only one who got scared and wanted to run away from that thing. Me and my brother here, also got a fair share of pain as well as you guys. if you really want to take a crack pot against him then we won't stop you, but please reconsider the possibilities about not returning back to your loved ones just because your pride and self-respect has got the better of you."

His words were spoken with not just a statement but also acknowledgement over the current situation they just got into. It's true that most people are always trying their best to be unbeatable at anything if possible, by doing some work into it like training hard, testing your limits and evaluating every single one of the shits that you made for the past life, etc.

but, something that people themselves unaware of doing is always developing the same defense-mechanism every time they saw or by chance were defeated by someone or something that they find even more challenging at a first glance over and over again: making less expectations of winning against the very thing that made them lose in the first place to the lowest level to secure and perhaps salvage as many pride and ego that still can be safe.

The same thing can be said to the dinosaurs and it was somewhat humiliated them to the core, actually. To think that them, the most powerful organism and dominant species of this planet…to be defeated and reduced to be nothing more than some pesky and utterly desperate pests who's struggling to survive in an already harsh and cruel life, by some godforsaken creature from out of space who's wrecking and turning their whole world upside down.

And it all happened in just ONE day.

That alone made almost every single member of the refugees start to think back about their original action. Say that they successfully cross the ocean and manage to reunite with their families, what will they do after that? Having a nice conversation to calm down their nerves? Gathering many friends and relatives to counter-attack the big bad beast? Holding hands and singing kumbaya in a celebratory moment if by chance winning against that thing? None of them ever thought and planned what would happen afterward, but that still didn't stop some of them from trying a _little_ bit harder.

"you yourself never got what it takes to bring that creature down. What makes you think that running away won't solve the problem, anyway?"

A familiar growl can be heard from inside the crowd and the Godzillasaurus (at least the oldest one) knows that voice out of nowhere when a big blue-skinned and scarred Gareth with a scowl on his face came into view.

"it is nice to see that you're still alive and breathing, _buddy._ " The oldest alpha predator said with a casual tone from his mouth. If anyone don't know it already, this is the same Gorosaurus that the oldest Godzillasaurus fought a few days ago to win over a whole slab of meat…if the burn marks which is still visible on his back and perhaps his right side of face were any indication at all.

That sarcasm only gets him another growl this time louder than before. "huh, still had time to make a proper comeback, aren't you?" his voice was above a whisper but just barely below a shout.

"now's not the time to discuss our failed party the other day. It's about deciding the next step in order of our survival may progress smoothly."

"deciding the next step? Hah, just because you've managed to survive and rally most of us here, that doesn't mean _you_ should decide whatever plan you've made to everyone else alone."

"I didn't plan everything either. What I did was to make sure the casualties in our island to be minimized, so that we can come up with a better solution to— "

"get all of us killed when making our escape from the inevitable death." He never managed to finish his sentence when Gareth cut him off. "besides the point, what do you think is the better thing to do than slowly dying in here, huh?"

"frankly, even I still don't know about it too. But, I won't deny nor blame that everyone will do some stupid and desperate shits in this desperate time." His reply seems only to worsen the already bad situation.

"that's right you don't. Just because you're the so-called _'_ alpha predator' in this place, doesn't mean you should be the one to give orders and suggestions just because you think that's great for everyone!" the once heated debate from the crowd has become a two-way side of argument between the 2 main predators of the island and he decided to be the jackass of the day.

Just perfect.

"I don't see you come up with better ideas either. If you think that going up against that thing's a better solution than be my guest, but I won't be responsible if you and your patsies got died while trying." He growled in annoyance over his rival's insistent decision.

"who said that you should? For fuck's sake, I'm tired with all of this bullshit. This argument has got us nothing but more fuss than before, you're sorely mistaken if you think that you're way better than the rest of us just because you have a small chance of surviving against that creature." his voice is getting higher and higher alongside his talk to his rival.

"I never tried to be better when fighting that monster. All I did was to make an example so that this group of ours won't make the same mistake and become that dragon's next meal when we tried to struggle for our life."

"well then, who the fuck died and made _you_ the leader of this group?!" his anger is already on the boiling point and so did the Godzillasaurus.

"I never wanted to be the leader if anyone has the better mind to act like one!"

"enough of this both of you!" Feeling worried if this thing will escalate more to the point of exchanging bites and slash instead of talks and suggestion, the younger brother decide he should step up and be the more reasonable dinosaur for today. "You both talk about not wasting any time with this pointless chatter, yet you still making much louder noise than the goddamn Hesperornis!"

"yeah…wait, what?!" a few Hesperornis' hearing that made a slight frown on their face albeit it's kind a hard to see with that pointy beak of theirs.

"now, before any of you interrupt, let me give ALL of you a large piece of my mind!" he mentioned to everybody who's still present on the scene.

"first off, I don't know about the situation that you got yourself into with my brother here. But before you start coming here and be a complete asshole for everyone to see, you better start thinking about the ass-kicking that I'm about to give when you start making more ruckus than before!" his voice filled with so many malice than before. Apparently, it's kind a working since the Gorosaurus has dropped his tough-guy look and flinched after hearing his sentence.

"second, I know that you're trying to stop anymore shit from becoming worse, Brother. but, making a scene with your old acquaintance here will only worsen the situation than before and you'll only going to make it even more humiliating if you start another one of your playtime in here!" his attention now is drifted towards his brother who -to his credit- is still silent from the berating and scolding that's coming from his little brother.

"finally, I realize that debating, arguing and chattering to each other won't make any progress for all us in this dire situation. I won't stop anyone from making their decision to protect themselves, but considering that there's no one out there to help us out thanks to that space monster, the only one we can rely on for now is ourselves."

He continued, "therefore, instead of making anymore unnecessary debate, I propose that we split our group into 2. One that wanted to stay here and remain hidden, and the other that wanted to cross the ocean and regroup with whoever relatives and families that you still have!" the reaction that the crowd gives was surprisingly a little bit calmer if not _way_ calmer than before.

It seems that most of the dinosaurs were left surprised after the proposal that the younger Godzillasaurus has declared. Even his brother and the Gorosaurus were silent as hell after that little performance.

"I know and realize that what I just said is so stupidly unbelievable, but what I did tell you is the truth. My plan is to divide this group of ours into 2 so that we can at least have a better connection when dealing with our current situation, when everyone was scattered and nobody to tell what's going on and happening right now. Which means, those who wanted to move away can have a wider and lusher area so that they can attend their needs and can take care of their families' with more relative ease. While those that insist on staying hidden inside this island can still gain updated info about the current condition of the outside world via a messenger that can be send through the designated passage safely to avoid any trouble."

"for those who want to move away, rest assured that _I_ will be the one to help guide you through the rough ocean and before you can ask about the passage to move your asses, do not worry. I have some contacts and acquaintances with the mosasaurs and the archelons along with some of the Quetzalcoatl on the eastern region that can give us some protection along the way. As for why I've manage a contact with them, let's just say that I've been making some uneasy negotiation to those lot." To say that everyone was stunned and shocked was an understatement. But here, they found themselves become speechless after the young Godzillasaurus 'little' declaration.

Not only to solve the bickering problem, this current alpha predator that always leaves some bad memories for the other beasts, offers not just solution but perhaps a small chance of salvation for the little group of survivors in this tiny island.

"and for those of you that still not convinced of coming along with us to the larger land, it would be best to leave someone that can actually organized and manage those of you who wanted to still be here." He glanced at his brother before making his statement. "that's where you come in, bro."

His brother only got a few seconds to glance back at him before he started speaking again. "I know that you don't want to be the leader, but seeing that nobody in this place has the integrity and commitment like you do, I think you should bear the burden that I must give to you."

"do you really think that me becoming a leader to this group will be a beneficial choice? I'm not really good on becoming everyone's person." Although his brother isn't too happy to be appointed as the leader, he no doubt will do everything in his power to maintain peace and order for everyone's survival much to his brother's gratitude.

"I know and realize about your current condition, as the matter of fact I already appointed an assistance in order to help you in your leadership." His stare on the Gorosaurus was his only hint of giving his answer.

"WHAT? You won't think for a second that I will willingly going to work together alongside him! I'd rather have my head to be blown off by that space dragon rather than holding hands and come along with this buffoon." Not a split second later, his head was smacked down by a powerful tail swing courtesy of the young Godzillasaurus. Before the Gorosaurus could get up a hard kick was being dropped on top of his head and it stays there for a while giving the young Godzillasaurus a chance to speak to his face.

"let me tell you about one thing that we Godzillasaurus' always uphold. While we do bicker, battle and downright killing each other almost every time just for cause, we always hold a high respect towards one another even if we sometimes don't see that they fit to be. And the one thing that we Godzillasaurus' can never tolerate is the continuous offense and mockery on our clan or even towards one of our member. So, before you can start spewing more unnecessary crap, I suggest you make an apology to my brother before I give you another 'spicier' servings just like he gave you last time."

He cowers in fear for the first time in his life. He always thinks that besides the Godzillasaurus, he and his clans are the second strongest lifeform on the face of the Earth. He never much paying attention to every enemy he fought, but seeing that he has been defeated twice by the twins who occupied the same place that he loath off, he can only sigh in defeat at the mercy of the younger Godzillasaurus whose performance only make him more intimidating beside his brother for everyone else.

"okay, fine, I give." He said in defeat and slowly getting up and looking straight at the older Godzillasaurus. At first, he was hesitated but then after receiving another glare from the younger Godzillasaurus he gathers up the courage to say it.

"sorry for being a pain in your ass. I know that saying it won't be enough to cover for my mistakes. But I hope that this teamwork will make both, if not ALL of us getting along in the end." His words were spoken in a stern but compassionate tone. One could see that Gareth was actually really trying his best to be at the Godzillasaurus good side again.

"not the best one I would've expected, but sure that could've worked. After all, an apology is still an apology and for that I accepted it…and I'm sorry too, for making you missed your lunch and giving that spicy servings the other day as well." His words were also spoken in a quick and straightforward but understandable pace.

Jiro can only proudly stare to see that his brother is making his first actual apology for the past 4 months. Even with their current situation he could never hope of gaining a better result than this.

"well, this little drama has become a somewhat interesting show for us to see. But for now, we must get back to our discussion." he said and resuming what he's going to propose to the others.

"now let me repeat what I've just said. My proposal is to divide this big group of us into 2, with the rest of us moving to the larger continent and the other laying low in these little islands. For those who want to go, rest assure I _will_ give to you the protection that you need along with the rest of my acquaintances." He continued.

"as for those that wanted to stay here, once again I will leave you all with my brother who's in charge of your group and will be the one to call most of the shots for you. Understand?" before they could give a proper answer his brother already cut in with another thing to be discussed.

"brother, as much as I wanted to lead an entire group of dinosaurs under my head, it will be beneficial if I could perhaps getting some assistance in here to maintain some order and getting all the other trivial needs to be done for." His brother seemed a bit hesitant at first about asking for some help. But, considering that most of the dinosaurs he's about to lead are a bunch of heavy-class dinosaurs he knew he'll need more than just his own jaw to keep everyone from making any more ruckus.

"I'm glad you asked for that, brother. which is why I have already appointed your 'assistant' in your little group." He glances at the Gorosaurus and he too quickly realize what he meant with his brother's assistant.

"very well. If it means of not having any more hot shots coming straight at my ass, then I will do my best to try not become a nuisance again." His reply was short yet firmly resolved in a manner of speaking.

"Alright, then. Now with that's out of the way, I think we have already decided what's going to happen to all of us in the coming days. In a few days later, we will depart from this island across the ocean and regroup with whatever survivors in the other landmass. But for now, all of you disperse and return to your families. For the preds, get back to your posts and maintain more tight surveillance around and outside of the islands. Am I understood?"

"Crystal Clear!" every single one of them said with a complete synchronization befitting soldiers that just happen to receive their next order.

"all right, that will be all for now. Dismiss!" and with that most of the primal beast that just happen to have their heated debates escalated dispersing back to their families and places resuming their daily life.

His brother didn't show it. But, after realizing the short event that has transpired in front of him, he could only look at his brother in proud…no, scratch that it was in awe. He never would've thought it firsthand, but here he is, standing with much lighter feet after witnessing his brother first display of command starting with their group of survivors.

Truth be told, he already half-expected this to happen after spending so many times with him in their childhood. His brother always quick on observing and fast enough to help his brother remedying his faults and helping with so many of his problems. But, after today he saw an entirely different dinosaur which is standing right in front of him, giving suggestions and solution to their current problems and making much better progress for their survival in the darkening and crueler world than he is.

"your brother has become a much more interesting if not a better self than before." Riccio who also have witnessed the thing that has transpired, exclaimed to the older Godzillasaurus.

"I'm certainly agree with you about that one." He can't avoid the smile of proud that is plastered on his face to remain hidden anymore.

 **(A/N): okay, I can't say anything else except the usual 'I am sorry'. Considering my brain is still hurt from the last investigation AND the lack of ideas then I don't have any more excuses to say.**

 **Alright, I won't bother you with worthless rambles.**

 **This is Anti-W.T.F. officer Manfred, signing out.**


	5. In the name of Science!

**Disclaimer: you'd guess it.**

Chapter 5 – In the name of Science!

 **Planet Earth, Cretaceous Period**

 **Time: 65.000.000 B.C.**

 **Location: Polynesian swamp forest**

Nothing to be eaten as usual.

As one of the most repetitive and boring problem they have to endure, this perhaps has got to be the top 5. As if that's not great enough, now they have to scavenge quietly and carefully for anything that is consumable (if they ever find one) in the shadows of the giants that has occupying their once calm and peaceful home.

This is exactly why they can never get a break in their life, for they have been stripped off from their hierarchy as the proud rulers of this planet. That thought always brought that bitter and unpleasant memories back to their minds. Even after their predecessor's undisputed and glorious reign over 235 million years ago, they've never faced such terror and humiliation ever since those pesky and repulsive 'reptilians' suddenly popped out of the woodwork and begin taking over their rightful place as the rulers of this planet.

These thoughts were the only things the dwellers of this swamp forest could think of regarding their current situation. For all intents and purposes, they should be the only and rightful owner of the Earth, not these damned and accursed dinosaurs that has always being the pain in their asses (abdomens?). but alas, it seems fate has deemed that their time of dominance is done and now they're being reduced to be nothing more than pest beneath the feet of the gigantic reptiles.

Now, as if to add more irritation to their already rough life, they've got an unwelcome visitor from beyond the stars that starts to mow down every single creature that he could find with his 3 pairs of eyes. At first, they were glad for at least there is something that can actually put those miserable dinosaurs back in their place. But then, they start to realize that the thing they've saw was a wicked and battle-hungry beast that only care about destruction and death of many, many, many other lifeforms.

As for now, the dwellers of the swamp forest are having their annual problematic schedule: finding enough resources to supply their entire hive for the many moons to come amidst the catastrophic event that has befall upon their homeland.

Zooming above the swamp to search and salvage the mass of decimated corpses of the dead dinosaurs are a big swarm of the Meganulas. Born as the Meganuron in their larvae state, these ancient carnivorous dragonflies whom have a relation with their predecessor the _Meganeura,_ have done their best to survive in the ungodly and cruel planet that they have lived in. With the body length of 6 meter and double-bladed wings which had a wingspan that reach 4 meters, their body structure is similar like any common dragonflies, with the exception of their bright yellow-colored hardened skin which has become a protecting armor against most predators. But the most distinctive feature of their appearance is their long razor-sharp and deadly stinger-like protrusions in their abdomens much like a bee or a hornet. And its function is to absorb and liquefied any material and morphed it into an energy source for helping and quickening the birth of their hive queen.

And after the little performance that was done by that monstrous Planet Killer, the once fruitful and lush swamp forest has now become a blazed and scorched wasteland after the beast has tracked the surviving dinosaurs that were hiding in this area and successfully massacred his victims and annihilating the swamp forest in the process.

As for now, the surviving insectoids are salvaging the wreckage in search of enough supply and hive members that were buried deep inside the burned forest. A few Meganulas can be seen digging in a crater that used to be a lake.

"how much longer do we have to keep this up? The sun is really starting to burn my frail wings over here!" Nolan, a desperate Meganula is crying over frustration due to having a direct spotlight beneath the sun's torching gaze.

"just be patient. The sooner we get this done the better!" one of his hive members, Liam yelled back from the top of smoking pile of dinosaurs' corpses which she tried to collect as food supply.

"must you add more pressure to the crap? We already collected enough food and surviving hive members from the massacre, so shut your mouth off before I shut it off for you!" another one named Mina, shouting back from above the crater while pulling up yet another burned Meganula members from beneath a smoldering corpse of a triceratop.

"ahhhhh, for goodness sake I don't get it! We already having so much pain in our stingers before, why the hell do we have to be in a more pinching situation like this?!" he desperately shouts for someone who would give an actual and proper explanation for the miserable situation that he's currently in.

"enough of this ALL of you!' suddenly one of the Meganula – a female this time named Morgana (the current queen and the supposed forewoman for the excavation) – shrieked out from atop the crater from her vantage point while observing the other working Meganulas.

"if any of you still not done with your blabbering and didn't finish your work this afternoon, I will personally rip off your goddamn wings from your pathetic exo-skeleton!" She bellows so loud and her voice is so full of scorn that made the previously chattering and arguing Meganulas squeaks in fright and quickly getting back to work in a mere seconds later.

'good grief, if any of this mess will get even more hectic, we might as well be moving our hive to another safer place. That is, if that monstrous beast hasn't already ravaged the entire world.' She thought while silently looking over the surviving hive members that were still doing their best rescuing and salvaging any resources from the chaotic aftermath.

She hovers above the wrecked swamp forest where she sees everyone and everything that she knows and hold dear to her…annihilated in just a mere second after she get back from her weekly hunt the other day. Even until now she wondered, will there be no peace and calmness for her kin and future generations for years to come?

She knows that with everything that has gained there must be something else to be sacrificed. That's how this kind of world deal and works for its inhabitants. No matter how powerful, influencing and important you are, if you need or want something you must be prepared to lose or gave something else in return. Even when you didn't have anything at all in the first place, the world will surely try to give something for you to be hold on tight…only to be taken again in an instant later.

"my queen, we've got a problem!" one of her hive members shouted from a branch of trees that is just under her right wings.

She zoomed down quickly until her gaze finally set on her companions, "what's the matter? The Pteranodons are attacking again?" she asked worriedly.

"see for yourself." Was all the male Meganula could muster before the queen Meganula's yellowish orbs finally saw what's her hive member meant by a problem.

"for the love of-" before she could finish her words, a bright stream of light quickly enveloped her and her surroundings and just with that, almost every single organism were vanished from out of thin air.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 _Several hours earlier…_

 **Location: the dark side of the Moon**

Hovering silently and ever cautiously is a mysterious unidentified flying object which is currently hiding right on the surface of the dark side of the Moon. After sometime spending their time wandering across the cosmos they have yet to find any proper planets to be exploited for their own sick and twisted sense of science. In fact, almost every planet that they have visited always came up with the same results: none of their inhabitants can withstands the painful and agonizing procedure of altering and engineering one's very own DNA and producing the most powerful organism on the entire Universe.

After spending so many times travelling and investigating the many lifeforms in the corners of the vast Universe, they've yet to find any suitable beings who can at be tested for their own twisted and dark researches and experiments.

For all intents and purposes, all they ever did were just making some daring and glorifying breakthroughs for the sake of the Universe and all who inhabit it.

But, as always not everyone can ever accept their horrendous and horrible excuse for experiments. that's why they always focus solely on their researches and never again would they get themselves distracted by some insolent and pathetic excuse for rants and denials by every other inferior species whom are beneath them.

For they are the Millennians, the self-proclaimed DNA architects of the cosmos and the most renowned 'knowledge hunters' throughout all living beings. Only a few occasions were made with these mad scientists, for they're only making a brief appearance to a world that they find intriguing and full of resources to be exploited with and immediately gone in a split second later when they deemed that the planet that they've visited was already emptied of its materials and guinea pigs.

The Millennians are basically a silicon-based lifeform which have an unstable form and usually have some resemblance with earthlings' cephalopods but rarely shown themselves to any living beings in the vast cosmos, for they've merge themselves along with their grayish triangular-shaped spaceships which have a large circular cannon-like hole on its right side that acts as a massive scanning and abductor beam or to even fire a huge amount of concussion energy blast as a self-defense. This method is used as a precaution each time they wanted to enter a certain world, for they are vulnerable and have such fragile body structure which will easily breakdown if not being constantly exposed to solar radiation (especially in the cold and deep space).

The Millennians themselves are actually one of the most important forerunners in ancient civilizations of the Universe. For being the DNA architects – as they said to everyone else – they've been making so many experiments that led to some unintentional major breakthroughs from their habit to just dump and leave they're seemingly failed projects behind (like accidentally creating some of the most famous aliens in sci-fi lore, the Gray Baldies from a speck of single-celled alien amoeba, the Little Green Man from Mercurius or even the reptilian-human hybrid creature the Reptilicus).

Right now, the Millennians are currently residing beneath the shadows of the moon while diligently observing the movement of their new and highly valuable specific targeted subject in to the blue sphere, whose currently in yet another killing spree with their highly-advanced surveillance and combat drone that's been monitoring his behavior and attack pattern.

The truth is, the Millennians' encounter with the Life Destroyer was an accidental one. After Ghidorah's successfully enacts more mayhem and rampage on another alien's home world, he unknowingly crashed in mid-flight with the Millennians' spaceship in their hibernating cycle when he wants to leave the planet and practically woke up the sleeping DNA-architects from their slumber and they quickly went to chase after him when their ship's analyzer automatically shows that Ghidorah has a very interesting and intriguing DNA and body structure both on molecular and physiological level.

Back in the current situation, the Millennians are once again dumbstruck by the savagery and brutality of Ghidorah's bloodlust and appetite for destruction as they watch the footage that was taken by their Drones.

(translation)

[how in the 7 Element can that thing even possibly do so much chaos and destruction without even exhausting itself?] one Millennian asked while its tentacles dance around the keyboard panel typing some kind of command code for the drones.

[I for one find this one lifeform to be very highly illogical myself. How could such ferocious beast can elude itself from our observing scanners and other means is beyond even me.] the other one beside him also stating the same thing for no one in particular while also observing the footage with its comrades.

[it's pretty obvious that whoever or whatever that created that monstrous beast is very advance and highly intelligent species, to be able to create such savage lifeform to destroy anything it its path with no trouble whatsoever must require so many times to observe, research and testing to form the perfect specimen.] the one whose occupation is the navigator of the ship also join along with the conversation while controlling the navigational system via telekinesis.

[all that matter is to capture him alive for study and examination. But the problem is, how are we going to get him inside our ship without being reduced to ashes?] the other one and seemingly the head scientist (which can be known by seeing the glowing green light on his head), named Morpheus asked for some beneficial opinions.

[why don't we just make use of some the most intriguing lifeforms from the planet as our attack hounds? That way we can try to capture the beast with the might of this planet's most ferocious creatures as well as getting some new data for us to put to good use. Think about it, this world is way more flourished than any backwater planets that we've ever visited before. If we could put some use for the creatures who inhabit this world, we could easily gain a lot more data and sufficient samples to be played with.] one of the Millennians' supervisor named Len, stated with seemingly care-free tone while also examining some of the subjects that they've successfully scanned and abducted.

[well, that seems to be pretty logical solution so far. Do you perhaps have some proportional subjects in mind that we can use of?] the head scientist asked.

[I think I've found some perfect candidates.] he said while showing to everyone a new footage of the swamp forest that he had took with another drone and displaying the image of the flying Meganulas whose still busy scavenging their resources.

[then it is settled. We will try to capture those creatures and make them as our attack hounds to be used to get our _real_ prize, and we can't be failed on this effort for we must do it – IN THE NAME OF SCIENCE!] Morpheus roared and raised his clenched tentacles while being followed by his comrades who's chanting the same sentence.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 _Several hours later…_

 **Location: Mongolian desert area (inside the Millennians' spaceship)**

It's all white.

The first thing the Meganulas could see were the blinding and brimming light of white colored observation lamps. Someway somehow the Meganulas were suddenly got transported from their homeland into the dome-shaped experimentation room along with the rest of the swamp forest's inhabitants. The queen's first thought was to check her subjects and ensure their safety. But just before she could do that, many silver-colored tentacles erected from beneath the floor and the walls surrounding the room, swirling and capturing many lil' critters that were trying futilely to escape their grasps. And just about that, the many abducted creatures were bounded and chained together in the experimentation room who cannot resist the strength of the tentacles' grip.

"what the hell is going on?" Morgana shrieked in anger and confusion. Not long after the side wall that is emptied of any chained creatures split open and revealing the ones who capture and corralled them in this place. The primal beasts can't even concentrate to understand about their captors while making any efforts to breakout and escape from this place.

[the subjects have all been abducted, sir.] Len the supervisor stated.

[excellent, now let's all see what can they possibly do after we done giving their new make ups.] Morpheus said gleefully.

Needless to say, the Meganulas and the other critters' plastic surgery didn't go so well with them…not at all.

 **A/N: and here's another one done in a slightly boring note (again!). as always, I appreciate you for giving this piece a decent R &R and now, I must get back hunting some other rogue community of 'ENTHUSIAST' in universe 77 and 38. Thanks for reading, this is Anti-W.T.F. agent Manfred signing out.**


	6. Long Road to Haven

**Disclaimer: I hate my life.**

Chapter 6 – Long road to haven.

 **Planet Earth, Cretaceous period**

 **Time: 65.000.000 B.C.**

 **Location: Marshall chain islands' beach**

It's now or never. The preparation has been done, the participants are all set, the passage has been secured, everyone's condition has been maintained and well-checked and the only thing that's holding them out is to wait for the harsh waves of the ocean to calm down a little bit.

So why does it make his already anxious and uneasy feelings grew even worse?

It's now the time for the young Jiro's departure alongside his friends from the well-secured and hidden part of their islands, to regroup with whoever survivors out there that could perhaps help them out in this dire time of need. They've so many problems and complications on these times.

Food shortage, herd members that grew ill with each days passed, the younglings who have lost most of their parents and caretakers in the aftermaths and of course the impatient and unwell-behaved preds whose hunger has grown worse without anything to do than just patrolling and securing the area around the island (which didn't help the other dinos who keeps getting that nerve-wrecking 'look' from the preds every time they passed by or coincidentally met with each other's gaze).

Also, he was informed by his colleagues that today is the only perfect time to move their refugees on to the neighboring continent, considering that many other dinosaurs from the northern region are also hoping to find a safer place for hiding and recovering themselves.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when he saw his old acquaintance, a Quetzalcoatlus named Lotus that flew above him, dove straight in front of him and quickly landing on her feet with relative ease.

"how are the refugees' condition?" he asked with a hint of exhaustion from the sound of it.

"they're fine for now. That's a first at least." She exclaimed sarcastically. "I'm surprised that you could gather most of these fellas without any trouble."

"believe me, it was a real pain in the ass to coral them and make them listen to what I said. But thankfully we don't have any major problems along the way, at least."

"by the way, is your brother coming along?" she asked.

"no." his voice hinted a little regret in it. "I told him to stay to Keep order for the fellas whose too stubborn or too lazy to move their carcass out of here. Actually, I did say I would send a messenger once in a month to report the condition of the outside world and ask if the others need something to compensate their needs."

"for a dinosaur who has a bad rep for making so much shits and whatnot, you are truly a clever and well-prepared saurian." Her teasing was filled with much pride and a vague admiration.

"who said that I was? I'm just making the best decision that I know for the survival of our kind, that's all."

"whatever you said, mate." She (though barely visible) grinned at his response.

He then looked out into the horizon and wondered just how much that has been destroyed by that thing? It's barely past mid-morning but he swore he could still see the gigantic smoke and fire that's rising from the land outside of their islands. Even though he can't figure it out, he at least knows that the destruction has past their main territorial border and had spread almost to every corner of the Earth. Would he still find some salvation even if he manages to get to the other side? He didn't have any answers right now, but it's the least he could do regarding their current situation.

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

The tides have calmed down. The rest of the dinosaurs also noticed this, as soon as the Godzillasaurus came into view. He began to walk past them and stand up straight in front of them.

"alright, listen up!" they went dead quiet when he shouts to them. "this is our only chance we have right now. After this, we're going to rely on ourselves when the worst-case scenario really came upon us."

"for all of you that didn't know the basic rules are, let me give you all a little reminder. We will be crossing this side of the ocean to get to the nearest continent, and for those of you who are too sick or not strong enough to swim, I've told the archelons to provide free rides until we arrived to the destination and the mosasaurs will protect our sides from any other marine predators." He then continued afterwards. "as for those who can still move their carcass, I will be the one who'll take the lead and make sure to get rid any hindrance on our way. Assuming we can get there safely." He muttered the last sentence quietly.

"the Quetzalcoatlus will cover our heads from any aerial threats and will be joining us on our little expedition on the land afterwards to provide more cover in exchange for a new home that they wish to inhabit." He mentioned the flying reptiles who're perching on top of a cliff on their right. He then looked onto the sea and beyond then back towards the crowds. "listen well, I know that now is not the best time to said it, but truth be told, I still don't have any clue about what we will encounter on the other side, and I hope for our sake it'll be a much more pleasant and safer place for us to use." His words indicate a hint of hesitation and uncertainty that made some of the refugees' anxiety to grew even worse.

"but, even though I'm still uncertain about our fate in the upcoming days, I do believe we could still gain something worth it by doing this." When he finished and sees that the sea has calmed down a little more behind him, he knew that's the time to move. "alright, the passage is safe and the time has come. The sick and young ones gather up around the Archelons and the rest of you who are going with us, help them mount up!" the crowds then quickly helping their neighbors' and relatives' sick and younger members to get on about 2 dozen Archelons already standing by near in a short cliff on the beach.

While waiting he saw his brother came into the beach and he use this chance to have some final words and saying good bye to him before departing.

"hey, guess this is really it, isn't it?" he rhetorically said.

"seems like it. I don't have any other better solution than to separate us." He said while checking on the crowds for any trouble. "hey, it's alright. Truth be told, even without that monster wrecking our home, we are bound to separate after we matured enough. Although, I do wish for it that we do that AFTER we found our respective mates." His response was meant to be supportive. But, the sadness and a hint of disappointment in the young Jiro's face only shows the opposite. "yeah, I guess you're right for that one."

"hey, come on. Don't show me that face again. Unlike most dinosaurs think, your decision and action has proven to be more than beneficial for all of us. And as a matter of fact, I'm more than proud at the thing that you've done for us." He meant all the trivial labors and task that actually can be done if someone had the will to do it.

Like helping to fish and gathering other food supply, giving a safe spot for some fragile critters to take rest, doing guard duty on the island and around it, lecturing many preds who still can't control their sorry excuse for an appetite at the other refugees and other stuffs.

His attention now trained on the refugees that was about done helping their members "well, I guess it's time. I'm not very good with words, but fuck it. I'm very sorry for always being a good-for-nothing little brother for you until now."

"and forgive me for I can't bring any good influence or giving some decent advices to you. But I guess I won't have to, considering it's YOU who always doing it to me rather the other way around. All in all, I guess it's not so bad in the end." After that they bowed and rested their foreheads onto each other while closing their eyes for one final moment.

"thanks for everything, brother." The younger one said solemnly.

"and I'll be seeing you again, little brother. Now go, they need you now more than ever." They broke their calming moments and the younger one quickly getting back to the crowd and preparing to depart.

After assuring that everyone is ready and that there is no more hindrance, Jiro let out a loud roar signaling his comrades to move out. He took the lead and quickly swam out into the open sea with his comrades and the Archelons whose bringing their sick and younger members along with the Quetzalcoatlus closing behind him. The herd than met up with the mosasaurs off-shore and they too quickly follow to provide cover from any other marine threats.

Those that choose to stay can only stare at their disappearing comrades and relatives in the beach hoping that they could find a better chance of surviving in the outside world. After a while, most of them dispersing back to their place and preparing their another daily – upsetting – routines. The Gorosaurus can only manage a few steps to go back before he saw the Godzillasaurus still standing on the shore much like a statue.

"you're still there, buddy?" he asked a little bit concerned.

"yeah, just spaced out a little bit." he replied. Gareth walks towards him and stand beside him also looking on the horizon. "I must admit. You have quite the little brother over there. Most of the dinosaurs that I knew never had the determination and integrity like he is." His gaze never left the ocean.

"you're right. I almost couldn't believe that I had such a strong and independent kid like him alongside me. Until now, that is." Gareth than _politely_ ask him to come back and helping the others, but not without giving one last glance on to the horizon that his brother had gone into. He's hoping – wishing – that his brother and his comrades would get a good, if not a better life for them on the other side.

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

So far so good, at least.

The journey through the ocean is quite literally a very calming and relaxing experience he had ever felt in his life. With the waves frequently impacting his face and body as he swam with the others, he could practically feel the cold yet comforting breeze alongside the splashing water that helps him to stay sharp. It's been 4 hours after their departure from their island, yet they still couldn't see any speck of dirt in miles away.

He looked behind him and he could saw the tension and uncomfortableness in everyone's expressions. He couldn't blame them, for most of his neighbors were actually just a typical land-dweller critter and since this is their first time to swim far deeper off from land, he can still understand their insecurity and high awareness about their unfamiliar surroundings.

He took this moment to dive a few feet below to search for some quick snack and found a lone ichthyosaur who is lost from his pack and was quickly get chomped to death by the quick and painless strike from the Godzillasurus. He rapidly chews him up and swallow it as fast as he catches him and went straight back to the surface to be met by his comrades that's a little bit shaken up about his brief disappearance. "just got back from a quick lunch, that's all." He explained care-freely, though it still left some questioning look on everyone's faces.

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

The rest of the journey is spent mostly with many refugees asking about each other's conditions, what their future plans are, what about their relatives who stayed behind, etc. etc. all in all, it was a rare calming and somewhat boring trip for now.

So far, the only trouble the herd had ever encountered were the attacks from the smaller preds like the Xiphactinus – the Devil's 'pet fish', stray Pteranodons and few other beasts who's getting too close for comfort. And thankfully, that dreaded space dragon was nowhere to be seen. It was seemed like a miracle that they haven't had any major troubles along their way.

Lotus suddenly made a quick nose-dive into the sea and return not long after with a bunch of fishes in her mouth near the swimming Godzillasurus who's startled by the sudden action.

"hey, watch where you aiming that beak of yours!" he growled angrily. She then flew a little bit lower this time to chew her catches beside him.

"it's not my fault that the fishes were close by from your position, besides I'm a little bit famished from this long uneventful trip." She replied without a care in the world and only make the alpha predator huffed in annoyance.

"you should be grateful that most of us can still eat something edible in here. But the others, I'm afraid they weren't so lucky." He meant the Herbies who are getting pretty slow in their pace due to haven't ate anything ever since they move from the island. It's understandable that they can't exactly eat anything else than seaweeds (even they still need to be picky considering some not quite edible plants were scattered as well) from the sea bed. But, in this deeper ocean area the vegetations can't exactly grew properly and thus critically rendering their food supply down.

Some were getting weaker, many were passed out and was carried by their comrades, and a few poor souls were already dead on the spot and were forced to be left and scavenged by many fishes and other microbes.

"hey, I know and won't complain the other way. But I believe the others were expecting some quicker and easier way to get out of this mess."

"if there ARE any other solutions than this, then I would've done it sooner by then. But as usual, the others were just too scared shitless or even too stubborn to think about anything than saving their own hide." He said with much regret and unpleasant tone.

"anyway, I'm going to check on my flock. Be back in a sec." she swoops upwards and back to her comrades in the sky.

 **XOXOXOXO**

After 4-5 hours later, the herd has yet to find any single island nor even a continent ever since their departure. Many poor souls were already lost in the cold and deadly ocean made the others starts to question this decision to just up and leave the comfort of their islands. Before, they didn't say anything else because they still think it's still way more convincing rather than the Gorosaurus's plan to go straight up and take down the beast. But, after spending some time in the ocean watching the others just collapsing one by one, they begin to think back everything about this decision.

Before one of them could make complaints to the Godzillasaurus, one of the Quetzalcoatlus from the front lines yelled out…

"everyone, look. There's a land in front of us!"

Every single one of them suddenly perks up and look straight in front of them to see a land way bigger than their previous homeland. The Godzillasurus himself look very relief to finally saw that his effort has borne fruit. He quickly saw this chance to quicken the pace.

"a land! Everyone, hurry up pick your pace!"

As he shouted that, every dinosaur whom by now has lost much of their spirits were quickly rejuvenated after hearing that their struggle was not in vain after all.

"woohoo, it's about time!" Lotus chirped in happiness.

After a few minutes every single one of them finally arrived in the beach. Jiro alongside the others were quick to made a bit of break to catch their breath. Meanwhile the Archelons were quick to dismount their passengers on to the beach with the help of some of the preds and the Quetzalcoatlus.

"wow, I can't believe it! We made it!" one Iguanodon shrieks in excitement.

"yes, finally we got ourselves a new home!" an Ookondoru happily squawk.

"alright everyone. Now that we have gained a new land, I suppose we could begin by—" before he could finish it, an earth-breaking vibration can be felt in the entire region. Not long after that, there are 30 to something gigantic dull-colored larvae creatures which have the characteristics of a centipede were spawned from underground on to the island's surface. The dinosaurs and many other beasts were completely taken aback by this occasion and went scared shitless.

"the fuck are those things?!" a Mosasaur roared in confusion.

"you're asking me? I don't even know that there are beings like that!" an Archelon yelled back angrily.

The larvae creatures were slightly taken aback by the intense sunlight for its been decades since they ever came into the surface. Unfortunately, one of the creatures quickly spotted the herd in the beach and roared in delight for seeing a bunch of foods at the perfect time and rapidly making its way to them. Its brethren were noticing this too and followed suit in the exact same manner.

"oh, no. their coming right at us!" Riccio roared in panic.

"everyone, run into the hill. The preds and the Quetzalcoatlus, we'll try to hold them back as long as we can!" Jiro exclaimed immediately.

"easy for you to say!" Lotus shot back furiously.

While most of the herd are trying their very best to evade and loose the creatures, the Godzillasaurus along with the remaining predators and their Quetzalcoatlus allies were desperately trying to distract and hold the creatures down for their comrades to make their escapes.

Even when the plan somewhat working for the majority of the creatures now begin to drift their attention from the fleeing crowd onto the Godzillasaurus's and his allies, they still don't know what will they do to delay them all.

The Godzillasaurus roared in fury and went in to charge up the creatures, the others although still hesitant at the beginning, began to follow suit to help their leader.

The battle was humiliatingly short-lived, as the preds were mostly wiped out by the sheer power and brute strength of the creatures. The marine predators were also given the same treatment as the creatures seemingly capable of swimming on the ocean too! The Quetzalcoatlus were also not given any kind of mercy, as their flock was greatly reduced to just a selected few whom are still airborne in the sky because the creatures were also able to curl up into massive hard-skinned ball and using their brethren as ramp roads! They succeeded to brought down many Quetzalcoatlus down to earth to be feast upon.

Jiro who are surprisingly still standing but unfortunately heavily bruised from head to tail, managed to rally his remaining comrades for one last stand. As they were surrounded from every angle by the creatures, they can see that the others have successfully ran off to the hill upwards.

"well, everyone. Guess this is it. I'm glad for knowing all of you until this day." He was shaken up but still won't give to his wounds just yet.

"heh, I guess it wasn't a complete waste for helping you out. But I do believe our parting would still need some more touching moment than this. When I see you again, I'm definitely going to peck your ass for all these shits!" even with the scars that decorated her entire body, Lotus still said her minds with a delightful tone in her voice.

One of the bigger creature in front of them starting to open its mouth showing so many serrated spike-like tooth and prepare to bite off the Godzillasaurus 's head who also noticed this and already prepare for the inevitable…which won't be coming for now, had it not been for a bright fiery stream of blue light which struck down the creature to death alongside its many brethren that prevented it. The Godzillasurus and his comrades were blown off too by the sheer force of the blast which destroyed most part of the beach and the larvae creatures.

He struggled to try and find out what on earth that just happened, but sadly his consciousness was taken away by the fatigue and loss of bloods from the previous battle and he quickly fall to the ground.

Before he lost it, he manages to saw a gigantic looking silhouette which has the size of a mountain stomping and punching the creatures down with relative ease before let loose of a thunderous roar into the sky.

 **A/N: well, looks like junior over here have some wacky and unsavory first field trip off-island for his taste. Before any of you ask many things else, let me just say that the Japanese Godzilla and the 2014 Legendary Godzilla are in the same family and not just another new godly badass incarnation of destruction. That is why I brought in 2014 Godzilla as a distant relative or somewhat an ancient ancestor and supporting character (again. Seriously if you ask me, the 2014 movie only focusing the boring human characters rather than the badass and awesome gigantic monsters. Thus, rendering him as just another inhuman supportive character in my taste) in this little fanfic.**

 **Ok, now that the trip has ended (in a surprisingly fast note), I think we should go and check out some other things the other ones are doing for the time being.**

 **As always, this is Anti-W.T.F. agent Manfred, signing out.**


	7. Pest Control

**Disclaimer: I wish that I own everything, but sadly I can't have anything at all!**

Chapter 7: Pest Control

 **Planet Earth, Cretaceous period**

 **Time: 65.000.000 B.C.**

 **Location: southern China region**

The first thing that young Terry manage to see after his wake, is the unfamiliar surroundings in some kind of beach not on his territory. He could still see the other well-known dinos whom just minding their own needs but still can't find the rest of his mates and friends after that disastrous event some time ago.

That's one of the most unforgettable experience which he will remember for the rest of his life. How could an entire island which full of thriving and bountiful lives be destroyed in a mere minute by a cursed monster from another world? Even he still can't understand the reason behind all of that massacre. To kill and hunt for food or survival is one thing, but to brutally slaughter and rampaging others just to amuse oneself is a whole another thing to him.

His flock didn't do any better than him. The last thing he remembered before being impaled by Titanosaurus's massive body was helping his fellow dinos to escape from the clutches of the space dragon along with the help of his flock and—

Wait! What about the rest of his brethren? He didn't know what had happened to the rest of his clan. Were they manage to escape? Did the dragon slaughter them during the carnage? Just what the hell happen to them, especially his newfound—

"hey, you finally awake!" a familiar and quite relieving squawk was made by none other than his newfound female friend from the top of the coral reef she was perching on.

She gracefully swoops down in front of him and slightly snuggles her head onto him.

"thank goodness, the rest of us thought that you really dead after passing out for a couple of days. But I really didn't believe them and was glad to finally been proven right!"

A couple of days? That certainly will be his newest sleeping record.

"so, what did I miss?"

"it's quite chaotic actually. First, our homeland was completely obliterated. Second, when we tried to escape with the others, you went down after dodging that one Titan but eventually got slammed after a pack of Brontosauruses trampled your ass. And finally, for about 3 hours of flying through the sky we've found some kind of chain islands in this region, but when we tried to land, some good-for-nothing preds were giving us a _very_ welcoming party. But unfortunately, before we could go any further a damned Gorosaurus comes into view and said and I quote, 'if you all wanted to stay in this place, make sure to maintain a well-behaved manner and be sure to not cause a stir in here. We already got enough assess to handle even before you lot came here.'."

"well, he certainly didn't mess around when he said that." He said uncomfortably about their predicament.

"tell me about it. We've been trying to consult to him if there any chance we could live here any longer until we found a safer land. But it's been one debate to another ever since we couldn't get his good side to back us up." She said frustratingly.

"wait, what about the others? Aren't they supposed to be here with us?" he asked.

"they're still trying to discuss our condition and future plans with the Gorosaurus in the main island. And when I volunteered to flew back here to treat you, I could already saw the growing tension in the crowd." She said with a hint of discomfort.

"if it's really that troubling, maybe I could be of a help. Perhaps, now I could be able to repay you and the others for helping me out back then." He surprisingly and out of nowhere suggested himself as the new speak person (or reptile) for his clan.

"wait, what? But your still in no good condition to move, aren't you?" she reminded him.

"but I still have my pointy beak and a little bit sharp mind to rely on. Besides, I'm trying to calm down the situation not making it more hectic than it already has." He said while painfully readjust his body to sit up straight.

"but, still—"

"hey, I know you're worried and I won't blame you for it. But I need to do this at least for repaying all of you for the trouble that I did back home and to prove to everyone including myself that I'm not just your typical sore loser." Even with all of the bruises and scars that marred his entire frame, his words and resolves are full of confidence that clearly made him way stand out and even to send chills down his companion's spine.

After a few more minutes Tina finally heave a long sigh and said, "alright, I'll take you to the main island."

"you sure? You don't need to do it if you don't want to. Besides—"

"you're barely able to stand up, your left wing still can't be used after being trampled and I highly doubt you could even swim your ass out into the sea without getting mauled by the untrustworthy preds." She said in a matter-a-fact tone. "after all, I don't even want to think about my savior to be humiliated even more in front of the so many others after his so-called daring rescue the other day."

For the first time he was caught off guard. He would never think that there will be another dino especially from his clan to actually give a damn about his condition. But here he is, being rescued by his first female friend, brought into an island to be fully treated and being helped to sort out the growing tension between his clan and the main tenant of these islands. He still had doubts that he's already woken up from his slumber.

"ok, guess I owe you again for a third time now." He said apologetically.

"don't be. It was I who supposed to thank you for saving me back there and to help me with my problems." She replied softly. "come on, I'll take you to them now."

"ok, thanks again."

She gently grabs his torso with her feet, carefully not to pierce his stomach even more with her talons. After that, they flew out to the main island to see what the situation has become.

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

 _Several minutes later…_

"how many times must I say to you? Our own food supplies were already thinning, and with you lot suddenly drop in here we'll only get more starvation and territorial dispute with the other neighbors!" Gareth's clearly starting to hate how he start this day of his.

The rest of the Pteranodon's clan members and the tenants of these islands are having another discussion regarding the current fate for the Pteranodons in these islands.

"I'm not asking for a permission to fully stay in these islands of yours permanently. I'm merely asking for you to let us stay until our clan members have been fully treated after being forced to leave by that damned space dragon!" Neo the larger Pteranodon who is a SIC of the clan refute Gareth's complaint.

"in case you didn't know, many of these refugees are also have the same cases, so don't think that you and your merry band of flyers are an exception!" an iguanodon shouts in anger.

"then why can you just show a little bit of chance for us?!" a new voice enters the commotion.

Young Terry whose being carried by his female friend suddenly came into view and was quickly dropped off in the middle of the intensified group.

"I know that you lot have so many shits that needs to be done, but can you please just let us stay here to cope for our loses for a couple days or more?" he speaks slowly and surprisingly calm after his entrance.

"who the hell are you?!" Gareth asked angrily.

"our clan member that has helped us during the attack. He's also the one who rescued many of us before falling into unconsciousness." Neo said.

"oh, so it's you, huh? Listen here, it's not that I don't want to be cruel or what, but we can't just freely open up our islands for any visitors and refugees that want to stay hidden. You best bet that we can't hope to treat and protect the more intensified creatures that are forced to leave their homelands, not without the now shortened food stocks and the limited herbal plants in here!" He stated frustratingly.

"if you're really that desperate for helping hands, then perhaps we can do some favors for you." He suggested.

"and what can you lot do exactly? I'm not looking for a damn pecker who only know how to squawk and screech even if it means a singing talent!"

"what's going on over here?!" another grumpier voice was being heard by everyone.

Then suddenly, the alpha predator of these islands – Goro the older Godzillasaurus – has finally come from the jungle behind him to see what the hell is going on.

"a Godzillasaurus? In here?!" one of the Pteranodon slightly chittering inside the clan.

"oh, no! I don't like how this one is going." The one behind him quietly speak.

"I knew going into these islands was a bad idea." The one in front of them who almost yelled to the others was quickly being shut by a sudden smack from his brethren.

The young Pteranodon who actually never saw a Godzillasaurus before in his life was slightly shivering for being face to face by the said alpha predator. But fortunately, he manages to regain his composure as fast as he lost it.

"can someone please explain to me what the fuck is going on before I lose it again?" Goro's tired and clearly exhausted voice was cracking from the long talk and negotiations that he had to endure after meeting with the rest of the refugees.

"these airheads were asking for a permission to live here so they can take care of their members just like the others!" Gareth answered.

"is that so?" he asked and staring directly to the clan of flying reptiles.

To say that the Pteranodons were so scared shitless is an understatement. Sure, that they've been in between rocks and hard places before and even manage to survive the dreaded Monster Zero's massacre the other day, but still being faced to one of the members of the most hated and feared dinosaur clan of this planet always gives them that undeniable nervousness and dread that they can barely hold. Even one of them was totally out of their courage and can't no longer contain their need of bladder and out of nowhere piss themselves to dry.

"are you lot just gonna stay silent like a buffoon or what?" Goro not-so-patiently wait for answers.

Young Terry shook his head and with a determined look he slowly speaks.

"forgive us for disturbing your presence, but me and the rest of my clan has suffered a tremendous defeat at the hand of that space dragon that everyone always talking about. So, we would like to have your permission to—"

"stay in these islands in hope to treat your wounded, fed your younglings, and stay hidden from the rest of the world until that motherfucker has finally up and gone." He cut his words bluntly.

"For your information, you're not the only one to have your homeland be destroyed and you also know that we can't possibly handle the more coming refugees every time while we tried to help the other natives around here!" he stated.

"but, aren't there other islands that we could use as our home?" Tina asked this time.

"there are actually. But, as of now the majority of the islands around here either has been occupied by other refugees or being left alone because there isn't any food or resources around there. Truth be told, our actual main island was torched by that same damned dragon a few days ago, as you can see over there." Goro said while pointing his jaw at his previous homeland which is now just become another blazed wasteland in the ocean.

"ever since my brother has departed with the rest of them yahoos, I could barely able to maintain order and peace around the left behind preds and herbs in these islands, even after gaining some assistance from the selected few." He glances to the rest of his comrades.

"and now, ever since one of the refuging dino spilled the location of our islands, it's been treating one refugees to another that we barely could do even with the help of the volunteers. So, now you know the situations. As I've said we can't no longer contain and protect every damn creature who wanted to flee freely anymore. So, forgive me for saying this, but I'm afraid you must search another place instead."

They were shocked. But it is to be expected. Ever since the global massacre, it's been running around dragging your ass from a safe place to another in hope of be getting lose from the dragon while he's still busy blasting the planet to pieces. So, it's normal for every being in this planet to keep searching a safe haven while there are some that still left. The Pteranodons were getting really desperate after their said fate has been decided, but before they could lose any more hope the young Pteranodon speak up.

"listen, I really am sorry that you must burden the fate of every dinosaurs looking for help. And for having to be apart from your brother like this, but isn't it a bit too harsh to just kick off some helpless critters in need of preservations? I'm speaking for the others as well as I said this, we do in need a place to live but if you really can't offer it to us then at the very least let the others be well-treated here momentarily until they're good to go while the rest of us will look for another landmass to be lived and perhaps helping with your other minor problems while we're still in here."

His suggestion didn't only shock the Godzillasaurus but also his clan as well.

"what, how can you be so sure that we'll find other landmasses?" one of his brethren squawk loudly.

"we barely able to escape from our homeland to these islands and you want us to go search for another?" another one shouted at him.

"it's either we get kicked out cluelessly into the open, or we can get a small but relieving help to live on. I know we already at our breaking point, but that doesn't mean we should just lay low and accept our not-so-welcomed fate." He's trying very hard to reassure to his clan that everything will get better after this.

"do you really think you could search this entire region completely? I mean no offense, but your members looked like they're barely able to fish in the sea." Goro stated.

"I only need the best I can get and thankfully they're already here." He said and glance back the very group he was in back in his homeland including the female that he rescued.

"you really set upon this aren't you?" his female companion asked him discreetly.

"that I do." He replied quietly. "now, that the conditions have been set, may we get your answers for this?" he now said to the Godzillasaurus.

Whom having seen the interesting display before him, Goro suddenly remembered about his brother who keeps helping him a lot along their life. After thinking out loudly he finally come into his conclusion.

"alright, my answer for you all, is that the Pteranodons are to be given full recovery in these islands and I will give a full month chance for them seek any habitable places for them all to live in. but in return, I will need your help to take care of the others and also giving extra precaution around the islands. Am I understood?"

"absolutely!" then everyone replied spontaneously.

"then, it is settled. We have deal now." He said.

The Pteranodons looked extremely relieved and glad for this wonderful outcome.

"thank you very much for letting us have the chance to survive." Young Terry thanked him.

"that's all I can do for you now." he welcomed it.

But before they could have another discussion a terrified Tyrannosaurus suddenly burst out from the forest.

"everyone be careful! We've got incoming!" he barks loudly to the others.

"what, don't tell me that dragon has found us!" Gareth shot back.

"no, it's not the dragon but something else entirely. And it's already on its way here!"

"you, get the wounded to the cavern and warn the others." Goro commanded the Triceratop beside him.

"on it!" the triceratop said and suddenly ran in great speed.

"you, take us to this problem."

"understood, I'll show you the way." The Tyrannosaurus replied.

Not long after, the group including the newly joined Pteranodons were already on the other side of the island and saw a massive U.F.O. in front of them coming towards the island's beach.

"what is that thing?" Gareth asked out loud.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it's definitely un-good." Goro replied quite nervously.

Suddenly the U.F.O. beam down so many grotesque and hideous creatures on the sea and out of nowhere a large swarm of gigantic insects flew around the U.F.O. and appears to be flanking it.

"what the…?" Goro shouted as he saw so many kinds of monsters that came from it.

"wait, aren't those the Meganulas?!" young Terry exclaimed loudly as he points atop of the U.F.O.

As everyone finally getting a good look at the swarm, they definitely could see that they are the Meganulas who're circling the U.F.O.

"but I thought that they would never fly this far away from their habitat. Especially following an unknown object that is." Tina proclaimed.

"wait, aren't they a bit _different_ than before?" Neo exclaimed.

His assumption was correct. For the Meganulas have undergone such a significant alteration. Their skin color is duller than their previous one, their bodies are much more bulked up and are added with so many spikes up to their stingers, even their front legs have been replaced with pincers much like a scorpion.

"what the hell happened to them bastards?" a Gimantis chirped in confusion.

Then from the top of the U.F.O. the Meganula queen, who now have gotten way bigger than her usual size gave an ear-piercing shrill and the collective swarm and horde of creatures disperse and immediately storm the islands.

"whatever happen to them they still can't get rid of their usual bothersome tendency!" young Terry exclaimed while preparing for a fight.

"alright everyone, time to show that we can't be messed with!" Gareth roars proudly.

Every single primal creature is also preparing themselves to protect their beloved and only homeland, the Pteranodons whom still having not enough recovery are still eager to join since their clan have a long and painful dispute with the troublesome carnivorous insects.

As the masses of gigantic creatures are just a few meters from the beach, the Godzillasaurus gave a thundering roar signaling everyone to…

"ATTACK!"

 **A/N: well what do you know, I'm back and already gave yet another cliffhanger. Hooray me. Well, it seems the older Godzillasaurus has gotten some new companions along with another headache of managing the islands in his brother's absence. And the Meganulas are officially mutated thanks to the creative effort of Millennians and their magnificent beauty salon.**

 **I've watched Godzilla King of the Monsters 3 times already and damned if it didn't give me so many new ideas from it, as for the flick itself all I can say it's like watching the Showa period flicks (with every single one of their hilarity and whatnot) all combined into one with the additional of Hollywood's good shit.**

 **Now, I do have a question to you regarding the characters. I've been calling the main chars as 'he, she, or it' all the time. Should I just give them a name so that we could tell who is who and not to be confused by the many chars in this fanfic later on? If it's a yes, then what name should I use for them? I was thinking for giving the twin Godzillasaurus my already set of names: Goro for the old one and Jiro for the young one (I know it sounds so tacky and cringey as hell but please bear with it).**

 **As for the rest of them, I'll give all the honors to you all by writing in the review section or perhaps PM it straight to me and I'll reconsider which one is the fittest and will immediately reformat the other previous ones as well. But if not, then I'll try to stick to this format and try not to get more repetitive and complexing about the story-telling.**

 **Ok, that's been one hell of a chap to write and I'll update more to you all (if I ever survive my next assignment, that is).**

 **Whelp, that is all from me. This is Anti-W.T.F. agent Manfred, signing out.**


	8. Home Turf on Rampage!

**Disclaimer: I'm random…so deal with it!**

Chapter 8 – Home Turf on Rampage!

 **Planet Earth, Cretaceous Period**

 **Time: 65.000.000 years B.C.**

 **Location: Mongolian desert area**

It was a success!

The genetic-editing for the captured lil' critters are surprisingly very easy and was only met with some trivial obstacles. The Millennians themselves were actually surprised that the process would only take a few minutes – hours at worst cases – but it seems that the subjects that were abducted have a high concentration of vital energy enabling them to smoothen the experiments even better.

Thus, we go back to the ones who responsible for this tremendous occasion. The Millennians are now can be seen coercing their newly engineered force.

(translation)

[how goes the training for our test subjects?] the head scientist asked.

[its actually went quite well for us at least. The lil' critters themselves are surprisingly well-adapted to every new thing that we have thrown at them.] the supervisor said.

Outside on the desert field, the newly enhanced and juiced up creatures were getting the most intense training session in their life.

What seems to be a plain field, the many mutated and horribly altered primal species were seen fighting amongst themselves in a death match as a test to prove which of them is the strongest specimen alive. The Meganulas who were previously the weakest and somewhat fragile specimens out of everyone else, are surprisingly outclassing every single creature that were abducted alongside them. But nevertheless, they still have some trouble defending themselves from the other rougher captives.

Other than the Meganulas the Millennians also have captured other unique specimens to be exploited for their tests, such as:

Deutalios. The genetically-altered chimera between unknown species of sand rats and carnivorous fishes who were natives to the prehistoric African wilderness. They're originally were just typical normal creatures until the Millennians found them and manage to genetically merge these two creatures to form one horrendous, unbelievable abomination.

They have the height of 14 meters (21 when stand up), weighting almost 20 tons and have a length reaching 10 meters. They're appearances were also very un-fine looking indeed. As hybrid of rats and fishes, Deutalios have long whip-like tails and sharp extended ears which appears to display some sort of gills on them, sporting a pair of large tusks on their shovel-like jaws, and a single horn that curved downright on top of their heads. Even for creatures that were forced to mutate and adapted on water, Deutalios' appears to be retaining their long, ragged dark fur. They have poisonous saliva which is strong enough to render some medium-sized dinos paralyzed, surprisingly fast and absolutely violent (even amongst one another), with the additional healing factor ability.

Sarazer. Monstrous mutant scorpions that were DNA-spliced with that of the sea crustacean like crabs, shrimps, and even some attributes from Ebirah's kind. They have approximately 10-12 meters in height, weighting about 18 tons, a yellow-goldish spiky body armor, eight eyes (4 on each sides of their heads), 2 ginormous clawed pincers, and 6 razor-sharp legs. They also have a pair of antennae on the side of their head, jaws that is more alligator-like with pedipalps on the tip of their mouth and of course the signature lethal stinger on their sharp-edged and elongated tail.

They're also the most irritating rivals of the Meganulas other than the Pteranodons, even having their own prime as well. Always moving together, hunting together and feast upon others together. If you happen to see a single Sarazer walking around, then it would be best to guess that a swarm is nearby.

Kamoebas. Mutated primal rock turtles whom their DNA were spliced with that of the Archelons, Sarchosucus and alien amoebas (which has been labeled as Yog by the DNA-architects). The Millennians first found these things in a remote island in south pacific supposedly called Sergio Island. The DNA architects were quite intrigued with this island since the flora and fauna whom are the natives of this land were surprisingly have a high concentration of radioactive energy. So, mixing the substance of the specimens' basic energy is actually quite a cinch.

They're a species of extremely violent and aggressive turtles. With the height of 16-18 meters, body length from the (surprisingly long) tail to the tip of their jaws are 34 meters and weighing about 14-23 tons. Sporting navy blue-skinned body and a rock-hard charcoal-colored shell on their back, with the ability to extend and retract their neck and limbs like any common turtles, 4 sharp clawed toes on each of their 4 feet and crocodile-like jaw with small beak on their face. The procedure to merge their DNA with the alien amoebas were considered the hardest one ever. For the majority of the abducted primal turtles were always ended up dead on the spot after being infused with one of those things. But as it turns out all they need to do was to create a sanitizer so that the poison and other dirty substances inside the amoebas don't infect the turtles up to the point of being a literal dead weight.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

After a series of brutal and nerve-wrecking sessions, the remaining species of abducted and mutated test subjects were now being corralled back to their dome-shaped holding facility and are forced to do nothing but wait for the next order to come.

"this is getting a lot into my nerves!" a Sarazer shriek impatiently for the 3rd times after being ass-hauled back into the dome with the others.

"would you be quite?! Some of us are trying to get some rest over here!" Lhinet the prime Deutalios – which can be seen from her lighter fur and pinkish frills – roared in anger as she can't find a good rest after being forced to train over and over again with the other captives.

"well, sorry for I'm so sick of being made into a damn attack hound by those shitheads!" he snarls back.

"you're not gonna help ease everything if all your doing was berating everyone just to make your sad and miserable life felt better." This time Morse the prime Kamoebas – judging by his slightly green body color and sharper jaws – yelled out in frustration to cease the argument.

Sadly, it didn't work.

"hey, speak for yourself. You and your kind aren't helping anything either except snoring and chomping all of our food rations!" another Sarazer speaks up trying to defend his brethrens claim.

"you too didn't do anything better either, than scratching and clawing that same wretched wall over and over again!" the other Deutalios' were quick to join the fray.

And just like that the daily routines of the captives' life start all over again.

They wake up, being tested, told to train, disposed if they no longer deemed necessary, being taken back to their dorms, starts blaming, accusing, and yelling so many useless shits which – if not for the sound-proof dome where they've being held – can create enough noise that could be heard even from Antarctica.

As everything is being on full display, the Meganulas whom have been perching upside down from the dome's ceiling still don't know what to make of about their other cellmates.

"this is ridiculously getting way worse from yesterday." One of the (now mutated) prehistoric insect exclaimed.

"indeed, if only they could just acknowledge each other's worth they could potentially help us getting the heck out of here." His brethren replied lazily.

"I know. But, just look at them. Even if they still have their senses, what are the chances that they would help us?" he then trailed on. "I'm maybe not an expert at these shits, but I'm pretty sure every single one of the fellas around here hates our abdomens more so than the others."

"ugh, you don't have to tell the already painful truth, thank you very much." A female suddenly quipped from the side wall.

"my queen, what should we do about this?" another female quietly sneak up to her queen.

The queen (while still silent even from the loud rants and noises) tries so hard to think about something – anything – to actually help them cooperate and escapes their tormentors. After a few moments she gathers up any courage she has left and jumps down to the ground which cause all the other creatures to look at her.

"CAN YOU MOTHERFUCKERS JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY?!" her shrieking was definitely an ear-raping one.

"how come you lot always manage to worsen everything just by doing this repetitive and pointless things, huh?!"

"first off, I get it that you completely pissed off by your states and wanted to vent all of it out. but trust me, with these blaming and berating each other will only make you all become goddamn pathetic retards. Second, even with every one of us here, we won't be making any progress of escaping and paying back at our captors if we don't use every single bits of intelligence on our heads _together_."

"that being said, I proposed to any of you who REALLY wanted to get the hell out of here. Work with us, fight with us and we'll show those dull-colored spaghetti heads the real means of crossing with the planet's deadliest beings. So, WHO'S WITH ME?"

Utter silence. Only being filled by the queen's subjects converging on her sides to back her up. She herself never before could've imagine to be standing here in front of her not-so-friendly masses of other creatures she barely met and know. Giving lectures and advice she barely manage on her own and desperately asking for help while still maintaining her damned pride above all else. It's seems so smooth, so perfect, so unbelievable that a former sub-species like them to be commanding and acting like a damn messiah.

…which is also the reason why she and her subjects got a tremendous shit-eating laughter from everyone as responds.

"A Meganula giving solutions and acting high and mighty? Give me a break!" one Sarazer speak between her cackles.

"us working together? That'll be the day!" a Deutalios shouts out in amusement.

"this has got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard in my life!" a Kamoebas trying so hard to stands up while he's exclaiming his thoughts.

The Meganulas can't be more pissed off than before as their queen were not only being rejected unroyally but also being made into a punching bag of laughter by the other captives.

"hey, watch your mouth when speaking to our queen!" exclaimed one of the Meganula who stands up to protect her queen.

"oh, so sorry for don't realizing that your _queen_ was such a joker!"

"hah, perhaps these goombas really have the knack for lighting up the day!"

"why can you all just appreciate that our queen tries to come up with a plan to liberate us?" another Meganula stands up to reason with the others.

"well, here's the thing. Every one of us here can never actually get along with each other even if we don't end up being mutated in the first place. So how about you take your initiative to cooperate with us and kiss your plan a goodbye?" Kron the prime Sarazer considering his rather more goldish and bulkier armored hide walks out into the open and giving the Meganulas and their queen a piece of his mind.

"why can't you all just get the gist over here?" Morgana shouts in frustration. "if we could just combine our forces, we could be giving those assholes a run to the hill! And before you could say anything, yes truth be told, I'm actually haven't got any other plans beyond this." She embarrassingly admitted that last part quite profoundly.

"you see what I mean? Even with all of us combined we still don't know how to beat those fuckers! And I for one are not a fan to just up and gone on a suicide mission!" the prime Sarazer retort back in a more insulting manner.

"I know for one that we're also not going to get anything if all we do is to sit here all day and night and letting those bozos having their way on us." The Meganula queen said. "but if we could just someway somehow manage to get our heads together, we could probably come up with a plan to escape here and retake our stolen lives. So please, just once in your miserable life don't let yourself be disappointed and ashamed by some freakshows of scientists. Now, let me repeat what I just said. Help us to enact revenge to our captors and maybe we can return ourselves to our own pathetic lives once more." The queen explained.

And now the other mutants are having difficulties to argue any further regarding the queen's offer. Sure, they could just straight up go and rebel all they want on their own, but it would just let their captors to know their tactics and fortifying their defenses even stronger. But together they perhaps have what it means to owned the alien mad scientists.

"it's actually not a bad idea." The prime Deutalios suddenly said.

"I also agree on that note." Another one exclaimed.

"come to think of it, there's nothing better for us to do than waiting to be use in here either." The prime Kamoebas also said acknowledging the statement.

The Sarazers then slowly but surely come to accept their rivals' queen offer. And even their prime head honcho starting to reconsidering her words.

"huh, guess almost everyone really didn't have anything better to think about. Well, guess I'll just come along and help out too in this." The prime Sarazer ultimately agreeing to his rival and has make up his mind to help the others escaping their prison.

The queen couldn't be more relieved than this as her former rivals has finally decide to set aside their old grudge and to help each other in this dire time of need.

"my queen I couldn't believe it. It actually worked." One of her subjects quietly speak to her.

"yeah, I also didn't believe it myself even after seeing it." She replied.

"well, guess it's a plus one for us. I mean what could possibly go wrong after this?" another Meganula stated.

Ironically, just after she said that, the alarm inside the ship rang and the light inside the dome prison glow from dim white to bright red as if to indicate some emergencies going on.

"you just had to say it, don't you?" the queen sarcastically asked.

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

 _Sometime ago…_

 **Location: somewhere in the Pacific Ocean (inside the Millennians' spaceship)**

Inside the alien's spaceship, there is a certain command room which look quite similar like that of the future earthlings' office, complete with the typical long table and some circular holo-pads in each section of the table to provide means of presentation for the aliens. The DNA architects are currently having a meeting regarding their pet project's progress to find and capture the space dragon who is still at large and having difficulties to appropriately locate his current whereabouts. Even though the experiments have gone well and the mutants themselves are in their peak condition, the alien craftsmen are still debating whether to search and capture the dragon already or to test them again to evaluate their abilities and other aspects for further studies.

{translation}

[what do you mean you need more data from those vermin of yours? we already have enough samples and resourceful materials from those lots as it is!] one of the silicon-based aliens by the name Nillon demandingly asked.

[just like what I said. I think our little mutants still needs to do some _actual_ combat situation in which case we need to send those guys on to the wilderness to fight against this planet's other ferocious creatures for further analysis.] Len the supervisor replied in a more mannered and civilized tone than the rest of its comrades.

[even with all the things that we have gathered so far? Honestly, what more do you want from those freak shows anyway? Even with all the experimentation and augmentations, you do realize that their just one of the many sub-species that can't really progress that far, don't you?] another one with seemingly care-free tone stated.

[well, we won't know until we try, won't we?] he replied sarcastically.

[if you really insist on doing a combat assessment, where do you suppose we should send them?] this time Morpheus the head scientist asked out to it's subordinate.

[I've been investigating some of the areas in the eastern region for other potential specimens.] he then typed some command code on the table and a holo-map of the ancient earth were shown, specifically the then Asian continent. [while doing that, one of my drones caught up some amount of life signals in this little area over here.] it then zoomed in and pointed a certain chain island just on the south-east of the old continent.

[magnify the image of the surrounding areas, please.] Morpheus the head scientist said. Len the supervisor then taps the command code again and this time the image begins focusing on the little islands and begin to showcase the real-time recorded event of the island inhabitants, particularly the dinosaurs who's having a debate with their new guests.

[well, this seems promising.] Morpheus the head scientist remarks. [are you sure that your pets would stand a chance against the likes of them?] he asked.

[certainly. I've already collected as many data and DNA samples from this planet's most intriguing specimens. If anything, the others would surely recognize these beings and would definitely become a good basic example for our attack hounds in the future.] Len the supervisor ended.

After a few mutters and even a slight debate, they've come to accept the supervisor's proposal to test their attack hounds even further trough the means of real-time battle sequence.

Morpheus the head scientist rises up and exclaimed, [we've come to acknowledge your proposal and therefore have given permission of deploying your mutants on to their first battlefield. But, should they fall in combat you must find other way to compensate their defeat if we ever wanted to acquire our real target.] said the head scientist with finality.

[understood.] Len the supervisor replied.

[alright then. Everyone, to your stations. We'll make way to those islands immediately!] Morpheus the head scientist commanded.

With that the spaceship sped up straight to its destination.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 _Present time…_

The roar that fills the sky and its surrounding was deafening as dozens upon hundreds of organisms starts killing and mowing down every single one of their own in the most gruesome death match ever.

The beach and the coastal line surrounding the island itself was littered by the corpses of the dead primal beast that has been laid waste. Even one of the refugees that were hiding in the island's jungle also being targeted and given the exact treatment just as the ones who're desperately protecting them. The Pteranodons themselves whom have just being given residence here, also doing their part preventing the more incoming invaders to enter the island by any means necessary.

The older Godzillasaurus is holding himself from the horde of Kamoebas, Sarazer and Deutalios alongside his comrades in the coastal line while the Pteranodons are providing support and also preventing their sworn enemies, the Meganulas from entering the island from the air.

A Deutalios jumps out of the water and ambushed a startled T-rex after he manage to evade a Sarazer's sting, she then prepares to plant her fangs on his neck but was thrown to the ground by a tail swipe from a Spinosaurus. A Sarazer and a Kamoebas manage to corner a triceratop from his pack, the Sarazer then thrust her stinger onto the triceratop but her aim missed and instead struck his head armor and fortunately didn't harm the horned charger. The Kamoebas tried to assist by attempting to bite off the triceratop's leg but was shielded in the last minute thanks to an Ankylosaurus who happens to be nearby. The triceratops uses this opportunity to charge at the Kamoebas knocking him down and tail-swiping the Sarazer to be impaled by the Ankylosaurus's tail mace.

It would seem that the battle would be a one-sided as the mutants are too preoccupied in killing their own targets while forgetting to help their own. The same thing can't be said for their flying insectoid comrades though. Meanwhile in the air, the swarm of Meganulas are seemingly having more easiness in overwhelming their targets unlike their other mutant allies. With more coordinated and carefully planned strike, the Meganulas are truly having their field day overwhelming their hated nemesis after so many years being oppressed non-stop by the scale flyers. The Pteranodons although have fought bravely still can't hold out the mutated insects' attack.

"ow, get the hell away from me!" the young Pteranodon screech while trying to scratch off a Meganula that is biting his leg. Another Pteranodon was seen struggling to hover in the air as a dozen or more Meganulas dog-piling her and stinging every vital parts of her body. She did manage to break out but the paralyzing poison in the dragonfly's stingers already made the wobbling Pteranodon to fall into the beach. She didn't die, just won't be able to move for sometimes. He looks around him and many of his brethren were still fighting non-stop to hold back the swarm, but unfortunately the rear guard of the aerial defense starts getting weaker.

"oh, no! the swarm's getting through!" yelled out his new female friend. True to her words, the Pteranodons that were stationed on the forest to guard the refugees is getting ganged up by the sheer numbers of the mutated insects. Finally, the swarm have broken through the Pteranodons' defense line and manage to find the dino's hideout. The mutant dragonflies then start picking on every medium and juvenile dinos that was unfortunate to get away in time.

 _Meanwhile inside the Millennians' spaceship…_

The DNA-architect observing diligently on the massacre of the island's dwellers just like any other late night horror flick with their signature passive-looking face on the monitor of their command control, while noting and calculating every vital aspects such as success rate, attack formation and other important things that could be used to formulate a plan that might be helpful in the near future.

{translation}

[as you can see, even with our help to enhance their physical abilities, even they still can't withstand the might of even the most inferior species of this planet. Although, the Meganulas themselves are way more capable of finishing their tasks than the others.] Len the supervisor explained.

[be that as it may, they still more durable and more capable enough of inflicting damage than before their mutations.] another one refutes.

[perhaps, your way of thinking is way more inefficient than I thought it'd be.] Len the supervisor replied coolly.

[what's that supposed to mean?]

[enough! Instead of chattering like those godforsaken critters, how about you use your mildly sufficient brains for once and guide those mutants already.] Morpheus the head scientist object.

[by your command.] Len the supervisor and the others then start formulating an attack formation for the ground units while the aerial assault will continue with the Meganulas targeting the refugees' campsite.

 _Back on the island…_

The queen Meganula and the other prime mutants after receiving the new order their captor just given through a transmitter located on each of their forehead, start transmitting the said order via telepathy and every single mutant begin to move exactly like the alien scientists commanded. After biting off a Deutalios's head off, the Godzillasaurus was too late to notice the swarm that's already on a killing spree on the refugees' settlement.

"no, those fuckers are killing everyone." Gareth shouts.

"all Preds, come with me and protect the refugees. The rest of you stay here and keep these bastards off the island!" Goro roared in commandment.

With that most of the medium-sized Preds and above began dispersing from the coastal line and followed the Godzillasaurus to the inner island section. While Gareth and most of the Preds and other primal creatures are to stay and hold off the more incoming horde of mutants.

 _The refugees' settlement…_

A massive pile of corpses littering the settlement as many of the dinos tried their best to protect their younglings and relatives alike from the more incoming swarm of the mutant dragonflies. The Herbies and others alike were brutally maimed and dog-piled by the mutants' enormous numbers and unbridled bloodlust.

An Iguanodon is being stab all over her body while escorting her child out of the open area, unfortunately the continuous injection of the dragonflies' poisonous agent starting to make her whole body to go limp and finally she falls to the ground. Her child who almost make it to the forest suddenly stops to look back at her mother who in state of desperation mewled for her mother to get back up and follow her to safety. Her mother who is being eaten alive by the mutant insects roared through the swarm telling her child to get away. The child was hesitant at first, but after seeing her mother getting dog-piled and some of the mutants starts noticing her presence, she ultimately ran away while shrieking in fear to the safety of the dense forest.

A couple of pachycephalosaurs are helping the others getting everyone to safety too. Although their task was progressing smoothly, the other dinos are still not fortunate enough to get the fuck away from the area. An Oviraptor was seen being bitten and stabbed time and time again while protecting her egg-filled nest, a Lambeosaurus was futilely running for his life when a Meganula suddenly zoomed in and sting his head with her stinger and makes him fall down from the shock and the sudden stop of his brain function, a few Gimantises were also getting the same treatment as their whole body were covered by the many Meganulas that has been injecting their poisonous agent inside them.

The pair sees that there's nothing they can do to the others so they begin to make a break of it. Just before they can make a few steps away, a dead body of an archaeopteryx was slung away straight at one of the couple's face which made her stumble and the other mate looked in horror as suddenly one of the Deutalios comes straight out of the jungle and make a leap directly at the startled dino and began to sink his teeth at him – starting from his eye.

One by one every single dinosaur that were initially came to this place looking for refuge and shelter, instead only found their final resting place as some mutants that were in the island's shore have finally breach the defense line and began trampling and massacring all life forms that were in their sights.

The Godzillasaurus who has finally came to the settlement, was quick to save a triceratop from being stung in the ribs from a Sarazer by throwing his body into the mutant scorpion. The Godzillasaurus then help the triceratop get back on his feet and proceed to save as many lives as he can with the help of the others. His T-rex companion was seen chomping down a Meganula with his jaw and threw her onto the swarm dispersing them briefly. An Ankylosaurus is waving his tail back and forth to disperse the swarm of mutant dragonflies and even a few Deutalios from nearing a family of Carnotaurus. A Protoceratop is surprisingly seen carrying his predator, a Velociraptor after being poisoned by the mutant insects.

One by one, every trapped survivor was finally getting the rescue that they couldn't wait any longer than now. The Godzillasaurus still busy with his continuous battle to save others, manage to delay the mutated abominations long enough for the others to escaped to the inner and denser part of the island. The Pteranodons were also beginning to get the upper hand again for the majority of their rivals have been downed to selected few thanks to the more coordinated plan surprisingly conducted by the young Pteranodon.

 _Meanwhile in the air…_

The scale flyers are gaining their bearings once again after the young Pteranodon formed a plan to surround them in a single spot and strike them in one big blow which he dubbed, 'clancer'. The plan miraculously worked and the Meganulas were divided between pressing the attacks on the ground or reforming their guard on the air.

"alright, their fallen apart. All attack groups, give them hell!" young Terry screech with might, followed by his brethren following behind him. Many more came from the sides and quickly decimating the overly upsetting insects.

With more windows given from the successful ambush the scale flyers begin to regain back the skies as the swarm has been rendered to a selected view who are still capable of retaliating.

"my queen, what should we do?" one of her subjects telepathically shriek while dodging a Pteranodon's talons.

"they're breaking our formation! My queen, we must—AHHHH!" another being cut off after getting a quick swipe of talons from one of the scale flyers.

"no! no, no, no, no!" the tables have turned and starting to (figuratively) get the mutant insects' matriarch crushed under the pressure.

 _Inside the Millennian's spaceship…_

[it'd seems that your pets are no longer on the winning side now.] one of the DNA architects sarcastically said.

[quite true. But this little experience does prove to be quite promising also.] Len the supervisor replied.

[your point being?]

[it's their teamwork. Not just on their own specific kind, but as a whole army as well.] this time Morpheus the head scientist decides to join in. [they rely too much on their primes' decisions before taking any necessary and essential action, thus rendering their chances of winning to a huge downgrade.]

[very correct, supreme one.] Len the supervisor replied very profoundly. [while it's true that their physical and mental state have been augmented to a higher level, their habit of always relying too much on their primes' words and commandment have rendered their own capabilities and self-progress to a dangerous halt.]

He continued, [their primes were not that different than their subjects either. Although their physical prowess is already above average and proven to be their most prominent asset, their knowledge and intelligence are still insufficient to even enact a plan that would save their fellow kinship. Proven by their own incompetence to even the odds when fighting the more inferior island dwellers despite already being given battle strategies and what not.]

[well, that's just great, isn't it?] one of the mutant controllers huffed in annoyance.

[truly it is. I suppose with this predicament we can make some more tweaks to their neural systems and gave them a slight dose of knowledge to their minuscule heads.] Morpheus the head scientist proclaimed.

[indeed, supreme one. I suppose we should pull them back to our ship now, I guess?] suggest Len the supervisor.

[affirmative.]

 _Back on the island…_

The island dwellers are still getting a hard time even though they have gained the upper hand. The Godzillasaurus having a few bite marks courtesy of some Deutalios' surprise attacks, is getting more and more unsteady as he tried to keep his balance whilst helping any other dinos that are still trapped in the cross-attack.

"damn it! If this thing kept going on and on, I might as well join every single dead prey of mine already." Goro tiredly grimaced.

Another Deutalios tried to do another ambush but was thankfully prevented by the quick stomp to the side by Gareth's dropkick.

"hey, what about the others?" the alpha predator weakly asked his partner.

"they're find. The rest of these bozos are actually moving their numbers onto the neighboring islands and probably aiming the occupants." He exclaimed tiredly.

"you think that they'll make it?"

"we'll think about that later. For now, we got to attend our uninvited pests over here." They get back up and prepare themselves for the incoming horde of mutants.

As the battle rage on, the primes of every mutant hordes whom now have joined alongside their subjects suddenly were getting another transmission from the alien scientists, telling them to disperse and getting back to the ship for a full re-evaluation and additional enhancement.

"like hell I'm going back on that damned place again!" Morse roared in annoyance right after he bits down on a Carnotaurus. "might as well just get down and wasted it all over here."

"took the words right out of my jaw. I actually prefer dying in a battle way more rather than inside another test lab again." Lhinet agreeing on that note.

"guys, remember as much as I hate getting back in that place either, we can't afford to get ourselves in more pinching matters than this. We'll just have suck it up and let them do whatever they want for now." Morgana reminded.

"fucking shit! Fine, we'll just have to deal with it for now. Everyone, get your damn assess out of here. We're getting back!" Kron called out to everyone that is still in battle to retreat back to the spaceship.

And just like that, every single mutant that were either still in their playtime or probably still holding on their own, beginning to fall back into the sea and converge on the bottom of the Millennians' ship to be retrieved by their abductor beam alongside their primes' that just barely makes it while still calling out to the others that are left behind. with every mutants finally retrieved by the DNA-architect the ship's began to ascend and flew off disappearing into the sky.

The dinos that are still standing on the island's shore roared in victory over the success of protecting their homeland. The Pteranodons themselves also screeched in happiness after not only getting some revenge over their nemesis but for also tasting their first ever victory against common foes with their fellow dinos following their maturity into adulthood.

"alright, everyone that are still active, salvage these corpses and heal those that are critically injured." Goro commanded. "as for you lot," he drifted his attention to the scale flyers. "help us removing these trashes and attend the wounded and perhaps I'll let you have another week or more to stay." He said.

The Pteranodons are more than happy rather than to say the otherwise. "thank you. We'll do our best then." young Terry exclaimed.

"alright, everyone. You heard him, let's get these things done." With that they flew to every sections of the islands attending those that need the most.

The Godzillasaurus looks around the wreckage in their aftermath against the invaders. In his previous life he usually never minded about everything that has been brought about by the constant rampage and savagery that he used to do alongside his brother. But after facing that golden space monster the other day, and finally taking a damn good look at his surrounding following their departure from their previous homeland, he now understood why the many dinos around him always dislike him on that note.

Because of the destruction and ruin he used to made despite being unintentional, always leave their mark on everything that they touch and it truly isn't pretty. That also the reason he slowly became even more somber and depressed every time he sees another impactful damage.

"you alright?" his assistant suddenly asked. He turns around and saw that the Gorosaurus has broken his left arm after saving another dino and his already scarred face got even more worse after the following battle.

"you look like shit." Goro said.

"and so are you." He replied while mentioning the Godzillasurus now broken fins and many holes in his ribs' courtesy of the Meganulas and Sarazers continuous stabbing.

"dammit, first it was that dragon that destroy our home. Now we got other cursed beings from the stars who are simply too smart for their own good. Why am I suddenly thinking that life itself is literally against us?" Gareth fumed.

"perhaps it is." He trailed of a little bit into the shore and maintain a stern gaze on the horizon. "I no longer know what will become of us in the near future, but hopefully we could survive these hard times and rebuild ourselves for the better."

"I wish it doesn't end with all of us becoming the monsters that we loathed the most just to survives if the worst comes first. Well, I'll be helping the others if your looking for me." Gareth then walk back to the island.

The Godzillasaurus still standing in the beach can only think about one thing after all that has happened.

"be safe out there, brother."

 **A/N: God fucking dammit! This battle sequence is perhaps the most under-performed one that I ever made. Pray to God it doesn't repeat itself like this again. About the naming again. I know it doesn't affect this fanfic a lot, but I'm sure some people will find it confusing and irritating as to which one that is talking and that begs to question again: would you still mind if I give these chars a name for each one of them?** ** **i've left a poll in my account if anyone would like to say their minds.** Once again, I'm out of excuses and will truly be grateful if you'd like to give this piece a proper R&R. **

**Once again, this is Anti-W.T.F. agent Manfred, signing out.**


	9. Of Aliens and Dinosaurs

**Disclaimer: I love tables.**

Chapter 9 – Of Aliens and Dinosaurs

 **Planet Earth, Cretaceous period**

 **Time: 65.000.000 B.C.**

 **Location: Somewhere in France**

"is this everyone?" the younger Godzillasaurus asked after being awakened from his short coma following his comrades slightly successful escapes from the creatures' emergence.

"well, depending on who you asked then I'll say we still got out in a good shape." The female Quetzalcoatlus replied coolly.

The younger Godzillasaurus watched from atop of a hill as his refugees has finally made it into the other side of the world but with a heavy price. They are currently residing in a nearby large lake to recover from the massacre perpetrated by those mysterious things. As of now most of their members – especially the preds – have gone down drastically due to the slaughter that had happened in the beach the other day. Their previously 311 members including the Quetzalcoatlus have now decreased into a tragically 165 members. He never imagined that in such a short amount of time he would fail so many dinos with such a massive punch to the gut and being so hurtful and truly humiliating one he ever got.

Ever since the destruction of his former homeland, he swore that he would never let anyone and anything gets in the way of their survival ever again. Believing too much on his raw and sheer brute strength as well as his now developing intelligence after getting into adulthood, he thought that as of now he could take out everything that threatens his friends and relatives.

He was wrong.

No matter how much he trains himself to the max, he will always be the same sub-species that would eventually get trampled by some godforsaken beings (that dragon for instance) and reduced to the ever struggling dino he was before.

"hey, if you still making that face, I swear I will truly damage your goods that you'll never want to see everyone again." She said while pointing to the younger alpha predator's depressed look.

He grimaced for a while and finally sigh in defeat and put a (forced) sad smile on his face.

"still not helping. But I'll let it slide for now." Both of them then looked back at the rest of the survivors who have finally coped with the tragedy and starting to collect themselves.

A couple of Triceratops and their younglings were grazing in the field alongside a family of Oviraptors. Meanwhile, a T-rex was seen tussling together with a Spinosaurus in a sparring session, while the Quetzalcoatlus' flock were having their usual fishing contest in which to see who's among them can get a good load of catches. The other primal creatures were also trying to recuperate themselves. All in all, everyone seems to have finally recovered from the previous nightmare.

"all right everyone. It'd seems that you all have eased up so I'll make it short for you. We'll be staying in this lake for another two sun circles and then we'll continue our search inland to find other creatures that might've been survived from that dragon's attacks. As for now, I'll let you do your things again." After the announcement the primal creatures then getting back to their activities.

The Godzillasaurus alongside the Quetzalcoatlus then start walking in the opposite direction to have their own discussion.

"so, how does it feel to be getting in a journey that almost have your ass being eaten?" he starts off jokingly.

"honestly, it wasn't that bad when I first thought about it. But, after seeing our first 'problem' I start rethinking about these shits more seriously and after seeing you got pummeled almost to death and haven't awakened since yesterday, I literally felt anxious thinking that you already gone. Because, who's going to lead these suckers if not you who has become their ever-prepared leader?"

That statement made him froze a little bit before asking, "never said I was ever-prepared. Also, did anything happened while I was downed?"

She didn't answer it immediately until they finally reached the bottom of the hill, did she finally speak. "it was hectic to say the least. For you see, many dinos were keen about leaving you behind for not immediately recover from the attack. The surviving preds even dared themselves to take your position and tried to lead the herd themselves without any preparations. It was only thanks to some of your more 'loyal' comrades that insisted of staying here and wait for you to awake, without them I'm afraid everyone would already be wondering the land aimlessly with no knowledge to look up and destinations to go into."

"never would've thought it'd be that bad." He said almost stunned.

"it was that bad. But surprisingly, my flock even joined the commotion and told them that they wouldn't be going anywhere until you recovered. Some of them even said that they would be happy to leave the herd defenseless against any aerial threat if they're not patient enough to stay and wait for you."

"wow, that's truly something. What about you, then? Would you rather join the others and left me if by any chance I didn't make it?" he asked suggestively.

"well, even though it was tempting to leave you already since we've arrived in the other landmass, I think it still not quite the time to do it considering we haven't found the perfect home yet. Besides, I think that some wondrous and interesting events would still come again and again when I stick my ass close to yours." She said.

There were some odd feelings every time she said somethings like that. It's not that he feels discomfort, but the way she speaks often lead him to a slight misunderstanding. Not that the Quetzalcoatlus knows (or care even), but each time they have these conversations, she always made those slide comments of hers that sometimes make the Godzillasaurus feel somewhat unease. Whatever that means, he now focuses on another matter.

"perhaps you may not remember. But did you happen to see the being that destroyed those things when we almost get ourselves killed?" he asked.

"yes, actually. It was perhaps the most incredible thing I've ever saw in my whole life. It suddenly came from the ocean and quickly rain down some fiery flame from its mouth and wiped out most of the things instantly. Many were brutally bitten down and stomped to death. Some of them manage to get away to the ocean however, but it gave chase and was nowhere to be seen again." That statement made him more wary than before.

"well, now we know there are something out there that almost as dangerous as that dragon. And that means we got to be more careful as we trek through these lands." He stated firmly.

"that means we just got to be more prepared in case we have to see more bloodshed in the near future." She said grimly.

"I wouldn't go over there just yet. But, you're right if we're gonna be seeing more chaos from now on. Anyway, let's just get back to the others, see what they're doing now." With that they walk back to the herd and resuming their activities.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 _Sometime later…_

A group of young dinos were seen in a plain field playing with each other as their parents stands by their sides near the lake. The surviving preds as usual were to take the first shift of guarding the others around the area. The Quetzalcoatlus' flock were also joining the others helping the still wounded ones that unfortunately are getting worse after the incident. The Godzillasaurus himself was helping with searching for some food sources for the preds and herbies alike. He was currently with Riccio the triceratops that has joined his herd and becoming his new brother-in-arms, hunting small critters like those furry little dog-like things while the triceratops is busy shaking down some trees forcing them to fall.

"timber!" the triceratops shouted.

The tree falls just a couple of inches from the Godzillasaurus who happens to walk pass it before being slammed on. Unfortunately, because of the fall he was shocked and spilled his newly gotten catch.

"hey, easy with that!" he snarled.

"sorry. Didn't see you there for a sec." he replied nonchalantly.

He picked up his catch and went to the pile of meat that he's been collecting on.

"that should appease those sons of bitches for a while now." He said tiredly.

"same goes for me then." He said after dumping his latest spoil on a large pile of fruits and floras alike near the Godzillasaurus'.

"do you think the others will appreciate these loads?" the horned charger asked.

"they got to. How else do you think we're gonna keep our food supplies sufficient enough if not from continuous collecting?" he replied gruffly.

"point taken. But, how are we gonna bring these loads to the others?"

The alpha predator then starts thinking for a while until he saw some vines dangling in the tree lines.

"what about getting those vines first?" he asked suggestively.

"why is that?" he asked back.

"I got something in mind."

As they managed to bring the vines down via logging down the trees, the Godzillasaurus then told his companion to wrap up the loots and tie it up so they could drag it back to the herd.

"…and there. Hopefully it'd hold long enough."

"you truly a clever saurian than I could give you credit for." The horned charger snarked.

"whatever you say." As they began to move however, the alpha predator suddenly stopped and stood like a statue while making a hard glare as he looked around his surroundings.

"hey, what is it?" his companion asked.

"I think we're not alone in here." He replied quietly.

Hearing that the triceratops tensed up. "don't tell me…those things are here too?"

"I'm not so sure about that." He replied while staring and walking silently over some bushes.

Not long after he starts checking it, suddenly a round object comes rolling out of the wood and rammed the two dinos simultaneously. After rolling back shortly, the object uncurl itself and reveal an Angilasaurus who has some scars and burn marks on his skin and shell.

"what the…?" Riccio stunned.

"what the hell are you guys doing here?" the Angilasaurus roughly asked. His voice's clearly hoarse, showing that it's been a while since he has consumed anything.

"wow, easy there. We don't want to cause trouble." Jiro assuredly stated.

"that's rich coming from a bastard dinosaur like you." If the Godzillasaurus was offended from his comment, he didn't show it. For he has heard too many insults and distrusting rumors towards his clan, that he only showcases his full anger to those that has gone too far (the Gorosaurus could be an example for that).

"listen here, pal. I don't know what in blazes has happened to you. But me and my comrade over here just got to these places only searching for some food. If you by chance needs some help with your condition than we'd sincerely welcome you to our herd, but if you still not gonna drop that tough boy ego of yours and refuse, then by all means just let us go and we won't bother you again." He calmly and softly said. Not wanting to get any more trouble, for he and his herd has had enough of those shits already ever since they got here.

It has been running and hiding ever since his home got thunderstruck by that dragon's attack. He lost so many on that day, including his family who was unfortunate enough to haven't run away in time. After sometime of wondering the land, the Angilasaurus then tried to rest for a bit in the wood near the plain where came from.

But just before he could even lay his head, he heard some rustling from the other side and when he went to check it out, he found these two dinos collecting some loads of food but after seeing that the other dino is a Godzillasaurus he immediately jumped out of his hiding spot thinking he too would become his new catch.

"it's been hell ever since that sonuvabitch got the better of me and snatch everything that I hold dearly. I'll let you help for now, but let's just be clear…if I see just a tiny speck of shit from you, I won't go down without a fight." He grimly said.

The two then nod curtly and drag their newly catches and bring them along with the Angilasaurus to the herd.

"oh, by the way we haven't introduced ourselves properly. the name's Jiro and this is Riccio. what's yours?" Jiro asked.

the Angilasaurus at first hesitant to answer but he finally relent it.

"it's Aaron." he replied tiredly

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

A little while later…

"you're certainly know how to attracts attention, don't you?" Lotus said sarcastically.

"well what can I say? I'm just your average reptilian Casanova." Jiro replied casually.

After getting the Angilasaurus back with them, the herd was obviously shocked that the Godzillasaurus would willingly let another dino joined their merry band of misfits so easily. After a few patching and slight R&R for the Angilasaurus, the Godzillasaurus decide to visit his newly joined member and perhaps getting some information out of him.

"hey, you feeling ok?"

"feels like shit if you catch me." He replied gruffly.

"I can imagine. So, mind telling just what the hell happened before all this?" he asked softly.

Aaron didn't tell him straight at first, but after seeing no reason to not tell him he sighed and starts off.

"I was just like everybody else, living a quiet life until that bastard come straight to my herd and massacring everyone that I know." He said somberly.

"no shit."

"it was your typical stories. I was grazing in my personal field with my families and the other dinos. My cousin wanted some alone time so he parted from the others and went into the more secluded area when this _thing_ from the sky came down onto the area. I thought it was just another one of those fallen rocks but after hearing my cousin's scream we were too late to realize that monster's coming and before I cloud even blink, the entire herd was wiped out…including my parents and older sister."

He didn't say anything. Although it was somewhat predictable, he didn't want to add the already overwhelming grief and sadness for him.

"I take it you're also come in contact with some of those larva creatures that attacked our pack?" he asked.

"I only had a few encounters. All of it mostly with me hiding and observing their movements while they hunt everything they could see." He replied.

"do you happen to know those things?" he asked.

"I totally had no idea that those creatures ever existed either. I think they showed up because of that dragon's ruckus made them pissed enough to surfacing." He deduced.

"guess that make sense." He trailed on. "well, since you mostly recovered and seems to be much better, what happens now?" he asked softly.

"I don't know. I was actually trying to search for any survivors but to no avail. As of now I guess I must live through it and moved on."

Jiro quietly thinks for a moment before saying, "listen, you've been through some hard shits. But if it doesn't bother you much, would you like to join us wandering these lands for a new home? We're totally out of place in here and we could use your expertise to trek the uncharted regions."

"guess I should expect that you'd said that." He silently tried to stand up and gently walked in front of the Godzillasaurus. "you got to understand, that I still don't trust you that much." He continued gruffly.

"just as I said before, I'm not forcing you to join either. If you truly don't need our help anymore then you free to go wherever you want, but if you at least would willingly stay with us we would gladly give you more protection while we make journeys across these lands. Assuming you know where to go beyond this area and locating safer places, we would let you have a piece of our territory as your new home and perhaps… we could even help you find your remaining herd while we do it."

It sounds fishy. Almost ridiculous in fact. But if this Godzillasaurus saying was true, then perhaps there is still some kind of hope that he would find his family and possibly survive in this godforsaken world much longer.

"…I'll think about that when I truly make up my mind. But, guess I still need more rest, don't I?" Aaron said matter-of-factually.

"take your time then. But, better do it sooner anyway since we'll be going on in a few days later." Jiro stated.

"sure thing."

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

 _Somewhere else…_

So many things have happened in such a short amount of time.

First, their so-called uprising has gone from bad to worse and only prolonging the suffering of their many people and must endured the upcoming genocides that comes with it. Second, their following war efforts – that were supposed to be helpful and brought the needed solutions for their world – were so out of hand that they end up finally lead their planet's inevitable doom comes too early. Third and final, is that their evacuation process from their home world had met with such a huge controversy, for their enemies never intended to let them roam free – even in the corners of the universe – not while they still have to say anything about it.

For that, we get to the part where one of their space shuttles is in an intense dogfight with one of their ever-chasing enemies in the corners of the cosmos.

[translations]

"they've caught up to us!" one of their crew members shout out in panic.

"return to your posts! Re-route all remaining powers to thrusters and shields. We need to get out of here where they can't rain hell on us!" their commanding officer yelled out imperatively.

Not long after, the enemies' main forward guns laid waste to the fleeing shuttle and destroyed most of their ship's hull.

"no, energy shields' power at 15%! Gyro-stabilizers are shot down and the automatic turrets have been disabled. We won't make it at this point!" the navigator cried out amidst the chaotic control room.

"is there any planet nearby that we can use to evade them?" the commander frantically asked.

"searching for nearby planets! Result's showing up!" the holo-map then showcase a certain planet.

"that'll do for now. Set a course immediately!"

With that set on, the crew of the escaping refugees steered off and headed straight to the nearest place to lose their chasers.

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

 _After sometime later…_

The refuging dinos have come to accept the Angilasaurus as one of their own and have started to get more acquainted with one another at this point. With relatable disasters that they've endured and survived from, it's not a surprise for the others to feel close to him. The other dinos especially the younglings had taken quite a liking to the newly joined Angilasaurus, even occasionally seen helping them taking a good care of their kids.

The Godzillasaurus is seen patrolling the vicinity while keeping close to any other dinos that might've surprise him like before. He then saw one of his refugees an Ookondoru was helping a couple of Oviraptor making their nest. A Gimantis was seen babysitting an iguanodon youngling with the help of a Protoceratop. A triceratops and a pachycephalosaur were in the middle of dragging a drowned Carnotaurus for daring himself in a swim race with the obviously lighter and amphibious Sarchosucus.

It was truly such a bizarre and blatantly absurd scenes. Seeing each and every being (well some of them) being so kind and downright genuine to help each other and not minding that their friends being their own natural borne predator, it was truly an impossible thing when ones tried to think about it.

But here he is. Surrounded by the kind and helpful dinosaurs and other beasts that are willing to put aside their difference and truly preserving order and peace on the desperate and lost creatures.

He wonders, if that dragon never came in the first place, would he still be able to see this kind of things with his own eyes? Perhaps it's nigh impossible. But it didn't stop him from dreaming about it. But he's got to put those things aside though. For in the distance he swore he saw yet another fireball coming straight onto the planet and seemingly is going to make an impact on their domain!

"what the…!" he never gets to finished his sentence before the object finally breached the Earth's atmosphere and zooming straight to the nearby plain field fortunately away from the herd's settlement.

The crash was a deafening one. It made a huge trail of dirt, sand and soil flew around and finally skidded to stop just before it could get drowned in the nearby lake.

"the heck was that?!" Aaron shout nearby him.

"don't know. Better check it out first." Jiro hurriedly runs to the impact crater but was being followed by the spike shell.

"at least let me come along so you have more back up!" he said in mid-run.

He then heard a flapping of sort and as he looked straight up the Quetzalcoatlus was already flew above them.

"don't think of ever leaving me out here handling those guys back!" she said sardonically.

The Godzillasaurus could only give them sideways glances and an invisible small smile before running back to the impact point.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

What they were witnessing was truly astounding.

The ship – looks more like a mechanical squid – was covered from aft to fore with numerous holes, shrapnel, smokes, dirt, and even some large vegetations that goes flying alongside it. The ship itself completely bruised from the fires that blazes up the hull and the bay area, even the rocket boosters were utterly broken and damaged from what seemingly an energy blast. The trio hide themselves in the large trees where they can safely observe the object.

"what on earth is this?" was Lotus's question which broke the silence.

"I don't think it _did_ come from here." Aaron replied.

"that's not what I meant!" she snarked back.

"quiet!" the alpha predator shut them up.

The cargo door slid open and from it, came four figures who seemed dazed and somewhat out of their breath.

[translations]

"hah…hah…hah. I told you never use a warp drive when we're already _inside_ the planet's atmosphere!" the one on the front – totally livid by the sound of it – yelled to one of the other companions.

The one that was mentioned, was busy puking their guts out. "it wasn't – _*gulp* —_ my fault when the jolt _accidentally_ made me lost the consoles!" they yelled back after finishing their business.

"hey, save your breaths if you're only making those useless remarks!" the other one ceased their debate before it could get any worse.

"unfortunately, the chance that he'll be doing that is 76.9% and will keep rising afterward." Another stated annoyedly.

Their shapes and appearance can only be summarized in one thing: brain tentacles. No seriously, their entire bodies are literally made up of humongous and over-sized brain-for-heads and slithering, slimy tentacles that are making the three dinos sick. Even the Angilasaurus tried so hard not to throw out his lunch just by seeing them.

The only thing covering their _bodies_ are a curtain of red cape and some – what could be said as – advanced prosthetics on their lower body parts to help them walk on two jointed legs and also on their heads for extra protection. Their body colors are also variant. The one that was yelling profoundly has violet skin color, the one that's just puked out has a green seaweed one, the collected one has a light shade of blue while the commander one has a forest color. The two of them are still going at it over the reason why they crash-landed in this planet.

[translation]

"how many times must I tell you, Hatula? Never let this buffoon of a pilot to handle the steering console!" the violet one speaks up frustratedly.

"at the very least I got us out of there in the nick of time, Kirata! I doubt you would have the same outcome if _you're_ the one that's behind the navigation!" the one that was mentioned refute back.

The violet one – now designated Kirata – gave a sideway glance to the speaker and only replied in an annoyed huff. "let's face it, Bruda. You can only say that because you're the supposed 'survivors savior' at that stellar observatory incident back on home, which based on everyone's statement, the one that _you_ started in the first place." She made an air quote with her tentacles there.

The one that have a more calm and somewhat commanding tone, shout out to calm both of them. "enough! It's still a good thing we manage to get loose from them. Now, the only thing that we're supposed to discuss, is where the hell is this place?" the figure proclaimed. "Tempexa, can you scan this entire place?"

The other figure now called Tempexa, begins to produce a small ball-like object from her hand and it begin to float up into the sky where it transmits some energy waves that covered the entirety of the landmass that shocked and confused the dinosaurs themselves.

"the planet's interestingly well-placed. The density is surprisingly high for such an average planet, the amount of nitrogen, oxygen and argon level are way higher than the other fundamental gasses. Even the water level covered 79,8% of the planet's surface." Tempexa droned after capturing the object.

"well, that's assuring to say the least." Bruda remarked.

"what other things you've got?" Hatula asked again.

"actually, the terrain itself contain so many resources and even some unique natives I've never seen before." She said out loud.

The dinos however are conflicted of either left them by themselves and getting the heck out of there or strike them as hard as they can while they preoccupied with whatever they're doing. The Quetzalcoatlus couldn't stand it any longer and was about to strike if not for the Godzillasaurus's surprisingly strong grip on her wing.

"what the hell you think you're going to do?" he asked gruffly.

"what does it look like? We should just jump at them while we still had it." The Quetzalcoatlus barely screamed at that.

"but they haven't spotted us yet. We better use this chance to escape and warn the others." The Angilasaurus refute.

"and risking that they'll give chase to us? So sorry. But I've had enough of getting my ass almost torn by some damned aliens from outer space."

"and what are the chances that they'll get us before we could touch them? We got to tell the rest so they could prepare themselves first!"

Before their argument could be continued, a flash of light was seen coming from the sky and a squadron of small alien drones came from it and began to rain down hell from their automated turrets.

"woah, what the hell!?" the Godzillasaurus growled in confusion.

The shuttles then began to press their attack on the crash-landed aliens on the plain field and forced them to take cover in their ship's debris.

[translation]

"slag, how did they get here?!" Bruda yelled out.

"they must've been picking up our scanner's energy." Tempexa deduced.

"well, isn't that just great?" Kirata frustratedly huffed.

"now's not the time. Everyone, hands to combat!" Hatula commanded.

The squid aliens began to produce cannon-like blasters from their weapons crate and fired back at their aggressors with all their might.

The three dinos that are still hiding inside the trees still don't know what to make of their predicament, they watch in shock and awe as the supposed intruder of their planet tearing each other apart with no kind of mercy whatsoever. One of them blasters even shot off the ground near the Godzillasaurus and almost hit him in the ass.

"they're killing each other." Aaron growled in anxiety.

"well, at least we don't have to worry they'll come to us now." Lotus happily snarked.

the brain aliens starting to get more and more pressure from the oncoming and non-stopping assault on their spaceship from every direction by the drones.

"those things won't last long from that kind of attack." Jiro said grimly.

"well, what do you expect from nasty critters like those guys? Them being friendly and inviting others for a neat dinner?" Lotus quipped.

"but we can't let them to get near the herd either. We go to do something about this." Aaron said worriedly.

"so, what the hell we supposed to do?" she asked.

The Godzillasaurus up 'till now still can't tell what to do with those beings. They are gruesome that's for sure, but they initially never seem intended to harm or even destroy anything. By far, they just like a lost and stranded people with nowhere else to go and no people to look up.

That's the only reason he needs to jump out of his hiding spot and prevented a drone from nose-diving into the aliens from behind by leaping so high in the air and crush it with his powerful jaw surprising everyone.

[translation]

"what the…?" the alien leader shocked.

The Godzillasaurus began to chomp, clawed, blown and do other ridiculous moves at the incoming drones that starting to change their target and aiming straight at him. His other two companions whom before can't really make their minds now without hesitations, began doing the same thing and providing help for their seemingly proclaimed leader.

The Quetzalcoatlus flew into the air and manage to distract some of those things and brought them into the forest which turn out really helpful for her to pick them off one at a time. The Angilasaurus however, is still having a hard time not getting his ass fried by the drones. As he curled into a ball and practically rolling his way through the plains, he surprisingly found a natural ramp on a hill and use it to propel himself to the air straight to the incoming targets which then obliterated into pieces.

"wha—what are those things?!" Kirata shrieked in confusion.

"whatever they are, they totally slag those guys!" Bruda shout in joy.

The Godzillasaurus, after seeing those fighter drones surrounding him and his comrades, growled to his spiky partner and told him to curl himself while point out his tail to him, which he grab with his clawed hands and begin to spin around like a ginormous mace and smack the incoming drones with a perfect 360 rotation that not only crushing the drones but also scattering their formations and made them slam into each other making them down to the ground.

The brain aliens, whom have watched the entire scenery in front of them can do nothing but to drop their mouth(?) in awe as the natives of this planet laid waste to one of their damned annoying enemies that's been chasing them all around the stars. The Godzillasaurus then roared into the sky after his first victory against an alien threat followed by his comrades later on.

"whoa." Was all Hatula could muster before the Godzillasaurus suddenly snap his neck towards her and her team.

"uh-oh. Think it's looking for extra snacks?" Kirata fearfully whisper.

"let's hope it doesn't come to that." Tempexa replied.

Maintaining a steady stance even when the creature slowly but surely coming closer to them followed by his companions, Hatula then suddenly step out from her hiding spot and outright disarmed herself while she calmly steps closer to the Godzillasaurus.

"oi, the hell you doing, Tula?" Bruda quietly speaks.

Hatula kept walking with slow and steady pace towards the Godzillasaurus for fearing of making him threatened if she made a sudden movement. They stop just a few meters from each other and staring deep into one another's eyes. They don't know what to make of their predicament and were forced to settle with a tense and awkward silence.

Then, with a surprising bravado and an unknown resolve, Hatula calmly stretched her tendrils towards the Godzillasaurus surprising the dinos and her teammates.

"she's gonna get chomped!" Kirata almost shrieked to that before being relaxed by Tempexa.

"wait, look." She said while pointing the scene.

The Godzillasaurus then out of nowhere slowly crane his neck down and let the alien's tendril touched his bottom jaw to his nostrils. With the power of telepathy from her kind's natural traits she began to see flashes of images from the Godzillasaurus's mind. From his day borne with his brother, when he reached his adulthood, forming his own nest after being chased away by his parents and other things she could see. It was a very serene experience she ever had during her time using her power.

Until she gets to see _that_ moment.

Thunderclouds, hailstorm, typhoon and all other known disaster ravaged the island where the Godzillasaurus dwell. She could see from his perspective that he's helping a downed iguanodon from a pile of burning woods. After he done that and told the iguanodon to go…suddenly _he_ came.

She couldn't believe what she'd seen. A towering behemoth easily dwarfed the entirety of the dinosaurs and bloating out the sun behind him, descent from the skies and rain down hell upon all it's three pair of eyes could see. The last thing she could see before the connection was terminated was the maniacal cackle of the Star of Doom.

They separated roughly even made her stumbled down and her teammates rushed in to help her, the Godzillasaurus's companions also doing the same to their leader.

The Godzillasaurus now felt irritated that his memories had been defiled and forced him to open his nightmare by this seemingly crude alien, huffed in annoyance and almost want to chew her head of already. The alien's team then take out their blasters and prepare to open fire which was prevented by her shouting.

"no! I'll handle this." She assured them.

She returned to the Godzillasaurus whom looks pissed enough and seem ready to tear her to pieces, for fearing that he'll attack her is she showed any motion, she just closed her eyes and let her mind do the work.

'be not afraid. We came not to harm you. We just wanted to be free from our impendence as well.' She said telepathically.

As if understanding her thoughts, the Godzillasaurus closed his jaw and let her tendrils to stroke him again and this time it was another memory altogether that being shown.

The blazing fields of metallic world filled with so many dead bodies of ginormous mechanical beings and others of her kind was showed to them both. He could understand that this must be her memories coming from her perspective.

He saw her taking out a mech with her cannon before being hauled into a hover tank by her comrades and drove off the place where they came into a large hangar filled with many ships – the same one that she used to get here – and after a somewhat brief conversation with her people she boarded one of them and blast off to space.

The next thing he saw was a mass evacuation of her people from their home world followed by an explosion that devoured the entirety of her planet as she saw this from her ship's monitor screen.

She calmly opened her eyes and looked at the unease face of the Godzillasaurus. She realized it must've been a hard thing for him to see and she could understand why he felt that way.

'we never intended to do harm to you at all. We also never once wanted to bring another chaos to your world unlike our own world had suffered from.'

Her words slowly sinking in the Godzillasaurus's mind and after another silence, he barked to his companions about his conclusion. They were surprised at first of course, but after being told the reason behind it they went silent and quietly agreed to him. He then slowly growled to the aliens and it seems to please the alien refugee.

"good news, he's willing to let us stay with them and even gave us protection in his herd." She remarked to her team.

"wow, that's a first at least.' Bruda snarked.

"guess we'll be in their care for now." Tempexa replied. "we better set up our place first and salvage our stuffs in the ship."

"well, since we now have a permanent hound for us, we can at least feel safer in this place. By the way, have you thought a name for him?" Kirata asked.

"he's not a hound, mind you!" Hatula roughly replied. "as for that, he already has one…Jiro."

It's sufficed to say that the young Godzillasaurus's journey will be even more bizarre as it progressed.

 **A/N: *sigh* good God. It seems I'm getting more and more lackluster in my story telling. Even the pacing and the transition are getting more inconsistent as I wrote this chap., I don't know what to make of it anymore and I just can't seem to handle this kind of incompetence any longer.**

 **Since nobody ever cared to say their minds in the poll section, guess I'll just do it myself and name them already. BTW, do you guys like this interaction between aliens and dinosaurs even more than the dinosaurs and monsters one? I still think that they all are the same and felt that the format is getting more imbalance as this story progress.**

 **also another bad news. perhaps this will be the last i'll update this fanfic since mid-test in my REAL home world is slowly but surely coming my way. i don't know how long i'll be in hiatus considering my other tasks in other worlds also kept me preoccupied from continuing this. i'll try not to create more ruckus than before but sadly i can't really promise anything.**

 **As always, if you really want to help improving this story with me, feel free to review it in the Review section and perhaps PM me more about some ideas that you like to share. Cause as a reminder, I'm just an amateur guy who always over-estimate myself.**

 **Thanks again for reading and this is Anti-W.T.F. agent Manfred, signing out.**


	10. And Stay Out!

**Disclaimer: Neva Gif Ap!**

 ** **A/N: I have reformat the previous chapters by now.****

Chapter 10: And Stay Out!

Surviving.

The most common knowledge that every single living thing trying to do ever since they were born. Even before they reach into adulthood many species of organisms have already developing the same basic instincts of survivals like; to hunt for food, avoiding dangers, progressing themselves to mature and whatnot. All in all, every living thing are always trying their very best to survive and successfully live to the fullest for themselves. But for the Precursors, survival has got a new meaning that they just invented.

And that is to exploit the wonders of every magnificent thing in the known Universe and beyond.

They are a species of alien colonist. A race of being that always wanted to know more and more about their surroundings and further beyond by relocating and placing their already over-populated race to every bits and corners of the known cosmos. Their appearance is somehow had a crude resemblance of an aquatic insect. They have translucent wings and shell-like bodies that reveal their internal system and have elongated, crest-like heads and protrusions that stem from their heels, and small, opal eyes that are reminiscent of the eyes of a shark.

They are a race with a complex and unstable rule. Their government is actually a bit similar with that of the Ancient Regime. Which consisted of the 3 main caste of their people. The Cardinals who commandeer and spearheaded the main invading operation to wipe out any alien threats, the Bishops who have a direct control over a squadron of troopers to start the terra-forming procedure of a target planet and finally the Ambassadors who are the highest ranked officials and the most important members of their government and invasion force that to seek out any alien lifeforms to make some contacts or to even answer the calls of any allies and enemies alike.

They've being doing this thing long after their race has invented some kind of technology to harness the energy of space and time and rip out a portal through it that would be known by many simply as, the Breach.

At first their intention was just to explore and researching the vastness and unknown wonders of space. But, like every other goddamn conglomerate who can never keep it in their pants after gaining some good shits that can be invest for, they decided to exploit the very machinery that they've invented for colonizing and expanding their already bloated empire through and beyond the stars. With so many un-good intentions that is.

For some to escape the possibility of extinction for their race, for most to crush and extinguish the many alien threats that has become a thorn in their side. But for a few of them who had more daring and ambitious intention is to conquer and rule everything in the known cosmos with an iron limb.

But of course, with such a high and ambitious intention to conquer and rule everything, there will always be many troublesome shits that will get in their way.

The most memorable one came when the Precursors wanted to colonize a planet to complete their process of creating the first 15 colonies. But when their scouts were about to begin their terra-forming procedure, their progress were halted by the emergence of gigantic creatures who are the natives of the planet. Even after bringing their reinforcement troops, their effort seems to vanished by every second they fight. That is until their top scientists managed to harvest the DNA and brain tissue from some of the most dangerous creatures that has been giving them a run for their money. And to fight monsters they created monsters of their own.

And thus, the Kaiju Initiatives was commenced.

The creation of their monsters seems easy enough, for they only need to splice and mix the DNA of the creatures with the material from their own planet. And with the help of the enhanced version of their incubation chambers that they use to hatch and grow their younglings, they manage to create the first HERD of their monsters and caged them inside the many confinement cells for further studies. Alas, as everyone has already predicted, there are so many setbacks and mistakes during their first preparation of course.

With the Kaiju seemingly getting wilder and more brutal every time their masters trying to train or coerce them to fight and with the fact that their level of intelligence is way lower than the creatures that their designs were come from, they've come up with a plan to create and implement techno-organic Nano-bots that would give them more intelligence and the ability to understand their masters' orders which can also be used to track their progress along the way.

The controlling of the Kaiju was surprisingly very effective, for only 6 hours after deployment into the targeted world, the majority of 67% of the gigantic creatures has been wiped out from the face of the planet. Thus, making their terra-forming procedure to run smoothly with only minor hindrance. After that, they begin to implement the same tactic over and over again in every world that's been giving them so much trouble. Their plan of conquest's seems to be unstoppable.

Until that one fateful day.

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

 **Planet Earth, Cretaceous Period**

 **Time: 65.000.000 B.C.**

 **Location: deep beneath the Pacific Ocean**

A certain breach was successfully opened up deep beneath the Mariana trench where a small army of Kaiju and Precursors came out of it and begin to scout the surrounding area to investigate any kinds of hostiles and possible resources to be brought back to their home planet.

(translations)

[the area's clear!] a trooper shouted with clicking sound while bringing a plasma blaster just a few meters from the breach.

[this one's clear!] another one shouted from atop of an active underwater volcano.

[we're clear over here!] the other one this time with a scout-type Kaiju, codename Trespasser also shouted from an underwater cavern.

A few moments later a large Kaiju codename Knifehead came out of the breach and riding behind it's back is a Precursor's Bishop – a second highest ranked and one of the main members of the Precursors' invasion army — by the name Ruto, whose main objective is to observe and spearheaded the terra-forming procedure of a planet until it's ready to inhabit.

The Bishop then began to observe its surrounding with a promising look in its face and nodding at the closest trooper to begin phase 2 of their plans: To look out for any potential test subjects for their own experiment to be 'recruited' as promising Kaiju. But, just as the said trooper began to prepare, a tremor made by an unknown source was shaking the ground underneath the sea floor and making the alien colonists to brace themselves. Even their own kaiju were left wobbling and shaking unevenly when they were trying to swim away.

[what was that?] Ruto asked in frustration.

[I don't know, sir. A volcanic eruption perhaps? This sector is actually full of those things anyway.] his Cardinal exclaimed suggestively.

[perhaps. But, just to be sure, I need you to search the perimeter for any unnatural phenomenon and perhaps some lifeforms in this backwater planet to be use as our test subjects.] he stated.

[understood, sir.] the Cardinal said. He began to assemble a small squad of troopers and kaiju alike to investigate the surrounding perimeter. At first, they were still searching for any suspicious and peculiar things. For a minute they searched but found nothing is out of the ordinary. So, they began to swim upward into the surface to see what kind of things this planet has to offer.

After sometime they manage to get to the surface and the scenery that greets them was truly a sight for sore eyes. Clear blue skies, gentle breeze of the wind, many kinds of sea creatures making splashes in the ocean far from them and the many flocks of aerial reptiles and birds alike were seen flying above the thin clouds. All in all, it really was a good view. Until one of the troopers from the unit suddenly see a giant pillar of smog rises from the horizon.

[hey, everyone. Look over there!] his shouts drew all of the troopers and kaiju alike from their trance and began to see the smog too.

[what do you think made that happen?] one trooper asked seemingly uneased.

[don't know. But whatever it is. It's definitely not pretty. Alright, I need some of you to come with me and see what's going on.] the Cardinal stated and some of his best troopers and kaiju were quick to follow him on to the seemingly un-ending pillar of smog.

And what he and his squads saw, was definitely a nerve-wrecking sight.

The mighty King Ghidorah who was seen in some kind of a landmass, is seen to be massacring the many herds of dinosaurs and titans alike, he then begins to bombard the landmass that he had visited with his triple Gravity Bolt beams into smoldering pile of rocks and ashes. Meanwhile, the Precursors and their Kaiju who are silently and carefully watching and observing the wild and savage behavior of the King of Terror were left shocked and speechless while seeing such brutal and unforgiving display of brute force in front of them. Just when Ghidorah was about to go away, one of his Gravity Bolt that he was sprouting wildly above the island, almost blast the hiding Precursors which they manage to evade, unfortunately for their Kaiju, one of them was struck in its head and was already dead on the spot. For that, they began to fall back along with the rest of their squad mates into the trench to give report about what they just saw.

 _Back at the Breach…_

[sir, we got trouble!] the Cardinal exclaimed worriedly.

[what is it?] he spoke without even looking at the said trooper while maintaining a stern glare at the more incoming reinforcements from the Breach.

[there is a gigantic creature wreaking havoc in some kind of island not too far from here!] the other one said.

[then what about it? Just send out the rest of our Kaiju and dispose of the creature immediately.] he said while not even somewhat feel bothered by this predicament.

[that's the problem, sir. This thing is nothing like we've ever seen. It just destroyed an entire island in a mere minute and brutally slaughtered every lifeform in the vicinity, not even having any difficulty while doing so. It even took down one of our Kaiju instantly with no trouble! We fear it would come and gives us unwanted trouble that would endanger our plan!] this seemed to pique the Bishop's interest as it finally made him looking back to the Cardinal.

[is that so?] he asked nonchalantly. Then proceeds to swam away while taking some of his best troopers and Kaiju alike to investigate this said problem.

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

And what the Cardinal said was not an exaggeration at all.

Just after Ruto reach the surface with his personal unit, he could already see the towering pillar of smoke and dust from the remains of the destroyed landmass. To say that he was interested was an understatement. Even his fellow troopers and kaiju are taken aback by the sheer force of destruction of Ghidorah's might.

[it seems your words were not a bluff, Cardinal.] he said with a sudden interest and apologetic tone in his voice.

[affirmative, sir.] the Cardinal said back.

They carefully swam into the beach and began to observe the resulting chaos of Ghidorah's brutal fun time. The Bishop look amazed by the sheer strength and power this creature possessed. He even carefully searches the remaining corpse of a Triceratop whose body seems to have a 4th degree burn all over it.

[if this thing were really dangerous just like you said, imagine what it'd look like when it starting to be an obstacle in our way.] he starts to think of something else. [but, then again, if this beast is really that powerful, it would be beneficial for us to recruit this thing in our cause.]

[uh, sir? What do you mean?]

[Cardinal, find out any clue about this creature. You're the one who first saw this thing. Search every single place if you must and try to bring it to us. We will begin the initiation process once you've captured it.]

This only made the said trooper to be flabbergasted. [WHAT? But sir, I don't mean to disrespect. But I don't think that I'm able to do such thing. This thing is unimaginably way over-powered. I'm afraid to even apprehend the beast itself is an impossible task.]

[must I remind you that the very word _impossible_ is not in our vocabulary? Not after everything that we've accomplished to even get here?] the Bishop calmly stated to the hesitant Cardinal about his objective.

[uh, not at all, sir. It's just that, I'm not really sufficient and confident enough to -]

[I know that you think that your insignificant capabilities hinder your progress. But that doesn't mean you should just let it halt you in your advancement.] the bishop cut out his sentence in a sickly-sweet tone.

[if you say so, sir.]

[listen, here…what's your name again?] Ruto asked.

[it's Quetro, sir.] the Cardinal – now designated as Quetro – responded.

[listen, Quetro. I will not give any mission that will only burdening my comrades. I choose and give these missions exactly the way I see every trooper's will and strength that they possess. I'm not going to force you to do this, but if you can't do it to me then at the very least do it for our empire. Please.] his tone was becoming rather low and begging rather than his usual high and commanding.

if there's one thing that the Bishops' were known for and proud of, it was their ability to manipulate the minds of lesser beings and even their fellow _inferior_ comrades with the fine use of words and sometimes well-known ideals. It was a common trait a bishop has within their ranks. If you can't force someone to work for your sake, then you must slowly but surely win their hearts (by any means necessary that is).

Like sweet-talking their ideals to their fellow comrades to boost up the morale, making false promises to their allies and enemies alike to do their bidding, and sometimes pretending to beg and hope to their other acquaintances for the survival of their subjects only to dispose them if they deem unnecessary.

[alright, sir. I will try not to fail this time. I'll make sure to drag that sonuvabitch over here even if have to do it with kicking and cursing.] his confidence seems to rise up thanks to the Bishop's motivational words.

[thank you for your cooperation. I pray that your mission will be successful.] Ruto hoped.

[understood. Thank you again, sir.] the Cardinal then prepares to leave to begin his search. But, if only he stayed for a moment longer, he could probably hear the Bishop's muttering something…

[these gullible saps are sure is something.] he speaks slowly with a chuckle then began to swam back into the sea to observe the establishment of their newest out-post.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 _Meanwhile back with the herd…_

"I'm starting to rethink back every single thing that I've said to you." Lotus regrets.

"like I said, you want to be disgusted by my doings then be my guest." He replied calmly.

The revelation of having another visitor from the stars as well as joining alongside them was met with mixed reactions from the others…well, many being the bad ones.

The other primal creatures left conflicted by this. Many of them have become much warier of any outsiders that don't resemble any earthlings, no thanks to that dragon of course. Ever since they've become homeless, it's not that easy to trust someone outside your own circle of acquaintances. Especially if those someone is a bunch of tentacle-wrapped brain aliens that brought so many confusing and complexing stuffs near the herd.

To say most of them disturbed would be an understatement. For almost every dino in the herd have become object of observations for their not-so-welcomed guests. They understand that they are just fascinated by their physiology and whatnot since they're literally from out of this world based on what the Godzillasaurus told them. That still didn't bring the assurance that they won't make any bad moves towards them, though.

For now, all the dinos could do are to leave them be to the Godzillasaurus's care until he says otherwise.

"listen, I get you don't dig my decision, but what more you think I could do at that time?" he questioned.

"oh, I don't know. Perhaps just beat the shit out of them ALL and just be done for the day. That would be more convincing." His partner suggested.

"and what if in the worst case they manage to kill me and turns their sight on you all and the others? Assuming they're capable of doing that." He wondered.

"well, uh…" she can't find any other words.

"figures you couldn't. that's why it's better to show them that we exist AND friendly to them. That way we could perhaps gain something from out of them without being seen as a threat." He reasoned.

"and what would happen if they really are just scumbags and starts antagonizing us to our doom, then?" she asked demandingly.

He didn't answer it immediately. Until after he turns his back towards her then he spoke.

"then I'll give them the REAL proper welcoming." He promised.

 _Another time after…_

The aliens have made their settlement slightly far away from the dinosaurs and after reconfiguring their techs in their new makeshift base, one of them then decide to start trying to greet their new neighbors with a slightly not-so-subtle approach.

"ok, here we go." Bruda quietly and (not) very bravely tip-toeing to a family of triceratops trying his hardest to at the very least greet them properly and showing that he's harmless.

Just before he could even make the 10 meters mark, the male triceratop growls at the incoming alien and made him squeal in fear as he chased him all the way back to their base.

Hatula who was still computing and reconfiguring their parts and tech heard her partner's scream and internally groan in tiresome at the stupidity of her subordinate.

"what's going on now?" she demanded.

"it appears that Bruda over there still don't know how to improve his social skills with others." Kirata remarked.

She sighed in frustration and walked to them right when he was about to be impaled by the triceratop's horns. She raised her tendrils and used her telepathic ability to calm down the horned charger.

'please worry not. My friend over here intended not to threaten you for he just wanted to better know your kind.' She reasoned.

The triceratop stops to look at her and after a few silent moments, he gave a once over to Bruda who's still cowering near the bushes then stride back to his family.

After that scene was done, she sauntered silently towards him and while he still didn't notice her, she poked his bottom and made him yelp in surprise.

"hey, it's not funny you know!" he shouted.

"it is to me." She then helps him get up and not a moment later she slapped him so hard he fell back on the ground.

"what the hell was that?" he demanded.

"for the many times you've made our presence becomes more and more annoying to our hosts." She explained.

"ouch, sorry then. But, why would you even bother doing that anyway? you do realize they're just big animals in the end, right?" He refuted.

"the same animals that saved our lives a few days ago and wouldn't be like that much longer if you and the others don't show more respectable manner to them."

"ok, you got a point." He gave.

"I always do." She then turned her back on him and starts walking back to their camp. "anyway, I need you back at the hut. There are some errors in the OS and I don't know how to tweaks it."

"why don't you ask Tempexa then? She's the tech-head in our group after all" Bruda excused.

"she's still preoccupied with her 'research' on the other creatures and won't be back for some time. also, if you can fix it before this planet's afternoon, perhaps I'll let Kirata do the cooking for tonight." she said after looking back at him slightly.

This causes him to stand up straight and followed his leader back.

"you got it, boss lady." He remarked.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 _Another place…_

Quetro and his other comrades can be seen wandering the other part of the planet. As they make land on another landmass, they began to made a quick observation of their surroundings similar to the modern military 5S (Silence, Search, Safeguard, Segregate and Speed to perimeter) protocol.

[we're clear!] one said.

[nothing here!] another added.

Quetro then starts checking himself and after a few moments he said back to his squad-mates.

[alright, so here's the deal.] he started. [the Bishop has asked us to bring back a certain monster that I happened to saw.] the others murmured in quiet tone.

[now, I don't necessarily want to do this. But the Bishop has given me his words and blessings to dispose of this beast and to secure the path for our mighty empire's advancement. Also, as you can already figure I can't do it alone.] the others saw the genuine plead in his voice.

[that's why I gathered you all here – the best of our people could come up to – for the mission that would someday become the most memorable and the most important part of our history. Can you do that for me? FOR OUR EMPIRE?] he bellows with full confidence.

[sir, yes, sir!] all of them said none otherwise.

[alright, now that's what I want to hear.] he then continued. [officer Huema, you take your squads to the north-west of this land and take in any suspicious looking specimens for our scientists to operate.] he commanded.

[understood.] the said officer replied as she and the other troops immediately left the area.

[lieutenant Brecken, secure the east side of this land for our armories and other essentials.]

[roger that.] the aforementioned lieutenant then starts guiding the aliens' submersible carriers and every necessary personnel along with him.

[admiral Cleome, you take your personnel and our kaiju-taming troops back to the sea and secure the island's parameter. While you do that send some of them to scout the ocean and see if there are other interesting specimens.]

[you got it!] the admiral then ordered her subordinates to guide the other guardian kaiju back to the ocean followed by her main vessel sunken into the blue.

[alright, the rest of you who aren't mentioned are to with me and we'll move further inland.] he commanded to the rest of the left behind troopers. [now remember. This is yet another different world that we haven't got into. So be prepared for –]

*WARK*

They all turn to their right (or left for Quetro's case), and out of nowhere they were being greeted by…a Hesperornis.

[what in the name of…?] he stunned.

[what do you think is that, sir?] one of his troopers asked.

[I have no idea.] he replied.

After several seconds of silence, one of the aliens exclaimed.

[permission to keep it, sir?]

*WARK*

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 _Back with the herd…_

"so, how's it going?"

"depends. You want know my condition or just my plain thoughts?"

"your condition first, then."

The Godzillasaurus and the Angilasaurus can be seen walking in the lake's edge as they converse about their latest predicament.

"still bit worn down. No thanks to your 'playball' moment at that time!" he grumbled.

"I get it. that one was totally on me." He continued. "I actually never thought it would occur quite as planned as I imagined." He admitted.

"so, you deliberately made a ragdoll out of me without knowing it'd actually works?"

"think of it like an accidental fortune." He shrugged.

"whatever." They stopped for moment to take a drink.

"ok, so that's that. then what about your thoughts now?" He asked.

After a few gulps he responded. "it's conflicting, these whole things you know." He then craned his neck towards the herd and the aliens who're accompanying them. "first, many of us have to run with our tail between legs after that dragon comes and ravaged our life. Second, most of us have to stomach the reality that we have been reduced to be damned pests and thus have to live within the shadows. Now, we have to deal the fact that many freakshows up there in the sky _really_ likes breaking into our home."

He looked at the Brain-aliens' member, Tempexa he recalled, is seen researching on every dino younglings her tendrils could hold onto. Their parents weren't disturbed in the slightest though. Even the younglings themselves can be seen chittering in delight while they play with their new visitor. Perhaps it's the result of her 'nicer' and 'friendlier' approach than her other more straightforward partner who is in a pickle as he kept getting explosion right up on his face while trying to fix that technology of them and being laughed at by both his friend and his leader.

"even though many of them always like to 'invade' our personal space, at the very least there are also those that are proven to be nice to us." He muttered.

"glad you finally start getting well with those guys." He then decided to bring up the thing he needed answer for.

"hey, about the terms we spoke some time ago. Have you finally made up your mind?"

"truth be told, I'm not really that know-it-all about this land. Frankly, I rarely ever wander that far from my previous place not until it being decimated by that dragon. But now that I finally understand that this place is WAY more dangerous than I might've thought I'm going to need all the protection I can get. So, yeah consider me part of you now." His respond really lifts his heart.

"well, then I officially welcome you here. Now that said, perhaps now you can be more open to the others considering we'll be seeing each other for a while."

"I'll certainly try."

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

Unbeknownst to them, there are someone stalking them both and the herd across the lake in the nearby jungle with one of them pointed out their seem-to-be binoculars and observing the dinosaur's herd.

[what you see?] one of them asked.

[I got multiple lifeforms surrounding the plain. Along with some unknown energy source a few clicks from here.] the scout reported.

[anything else?] Quetro whispered.

[it appears that there are two species of natives nearby the lake over there.] the scout handed the seems-to-be binoculars to Quetro.

[well, they looks promising to say the least.] he quipped.

[sir, perhaps you might want to look over there.] one of his troopers exclaimed and after seeing it for himself, he couldn't believe his eyes.

[it can't be…] his words cut off as he saw Hatula and the rest of her crew came to the Godzillasaurus.

[wait, are those…?]

[the Maroonerves.] Quetro stunned.

[is it really them? I thought they're already extinct.] his scout doubted.

[no. although their home world is indeed destroyed, my intel said they've managed to evacuate most of their people out. I even heard rumors that there are many sightings of Maroonerve ships floating in the nearby colonies.]

[to think we'll meet with their race's members out here in this backwater planet. The Universe is truly a small place.]

[so, what do we do now, sir?] his other trooper asked.

[the beast will have to wait. For now, our objective is to secure those surviving Maroonerves and brought them back to base. We'll gain a significant raise of tech and weapon upgrades if we can coerce those guys to enhance them for us.] he stated.

[understood, sir.] the troopers began to disperse and assume their targeting points.

[team A in position.]

[team B on the spot.]

[team C standing by.]

[alright, on my mark.] he then pointed his energy sniper-rifle at the converging aliens and dinosaurs.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hatula decided that since Jiro and his friends have helped them, she wanted them to joined in on their dinner this evening…assuming they could digest their food that is.

"you sure about this, boss lady? I really doubt he could even swallow our spicy Grisselbeg without drowning himself into the lake later." Bruda remarked.

"relax, we'll just treat him with something he familiar with. Like that small things we got in the forest." Hatula replied.

"why would you even bother doing this, Tula? He's just an animal. Why can you just throw him a sack of meat and be done with it?" Kirata snarked.

"how many times must I tell you all? I do this for the sake of repaying him back. If wasn't for him and his friends we wouldn't be standing here and spit ourselves up."

The Godzillasaurus slightly growled at the aliens.

"see, now you pissed him off." Hatula remarked.

She then looked at the Godzillasaurus and stood still in fright.

"uhm…sorry?" she only gets a chuff of hot air from his nostrils.

"I also like to invite some of the younglings that I'm fond of to join as well. Perhaps –" Tempexa's words were cut off as the ground just right in front of her shattered into pieces and then another energy blast zooming straight onto her head.

"Tempexa, look out!" Hatula warned.

Just before the shot land itself to her brain, the Angilasaurus shielded her with his large stumpy leg and provided her friends to come and rescue her in the nick of time.

"where did that come from?" Bruda yelled and not a moment later on, the forest's filled with many flash blinks and then laser shots rained down onto the group.

"we're under attack!" Hatula shout.

"tell me something I don't know already!" Kirata snarked in the midst of the crossfire.

The two dinosaurs quickly came in to protect their alien visitors behind their masses. The Godzillasaurus then snarled at Hatula and co. prompting them to haul their asses out of there with the Angilasaurus coming in rear, while the alpha predator will stay and try to distract the attackers with his Napalm Breath.

The Precursors are still hard press on their assault, not backing down in the slightest even though some of their troopers got blasted by the alpha predator's attack.

Quetro who sees this, immediately radioing to every other squads about their quarries.

[the Maroonerves are making a run for it with the other specimen. Team C, follow me and contain them. The rest of you, blow this bastard of a sub-species to pieces.] he commanded and soon joined with the rest of his other troopers.

The Maroonerves are nearing the hut, but then Bruda saw some shadowy figures flanking them from the jungle behind.

"look out, those guys still chasing us!" he warned.

Not long after, the Precursors jumps out of the shadows and soon giving a barrage of laser fires onto the fleeing aliens.

"what the…? Are those Precursors?" Hatula shout.

"seems like it." Tempexa remarked.

They began to receive shots from every angle and one of it even goes through Hatula's prosthetic.

"Tula!" Kirata screamed as she and the others ran to their leader. The Angilasaurus who see this, starts curling up into his ball form and proceed to knock off the incoming alien colonists like bowling pins.

As most of the Precursors are busy not being killed by the spike shell, one of them manage to sneak past him and coming straight to the Maroonerves bringing an energy baton with him.

Kirata then sprint quickly into the Precursor and bash him to the ground trying to hold him down. Bruda out of nowhere, stretch his tendrils onward and with an invisible force starts holding back the Precursor and throws him back and forth like a ragdoll and sent him hurtling into the sky.

Kirata who still stunned by that performance gave him a quick glare. "you couldn't do that to him BEFORE I had to do that?" she growled furiously.

"I can't exactly concentrate when laser beams are coming at my joints you know!" he shot back and then helps his leader back to the camp with the others.

Quetro is fuming over the incompetence of his troopers. After dodging a tail swipe that was intended to him by the spike shell, he told his other squad mates that are still left in the forest to cover him while he and the other uninjured ones will engage the Maroonerves head on. The Precursors have found the Maroonerves back on their camp and as they raise their defense, one of the alien colonists aimed her blaster on the refuging aliens and tried to shoot them…which will not happen thanks to the Godzillasaurus who finally break out of the crossfire to bite off her head and immediately joined by the Quetzalcoatlus and her flock along with the rest of the remaining preds and able fighting herbies as they mow down the invading aliens with relative ease.

"alright, now that's what I'm talking about!" he shouted in joy.

"they've done it again. Alright all of you, arms to combat. Time to show that we're not to be messed with!" Hatula ordered.

And soon the plain field became yet another battleground that shook the Earth beneath as the dinosaurs tried with all their might to get rid of their home from these annoying freakshows with the help of the friendlier freakshows.

The Godzillasaurus is seen holding a Precursor on his mouth and throws her into another group of troopers, scattering them. The Angilasaurus beside him also doing his work swiping the ground off from the aliens with his tail and stomping them down with his clawed feet. The Quetzalcoatlus also easing the burden by nose-diving in the field and snatch as many of the alien colonists she could take on her beak with the help of her flocks as well.

Even the Maroonerves have now starts fighting back by blasting down every incoming Precursors with their blasters and deploying automated mobile turrets to degrade their numbers.

[dammit! Out of all times to be humiliated this is the worst ever to be!] he vividly displays his frustration.

A trooper, wounded from his waist down crawls to him for help.

[cardinal, we can't take much more of this. We need to back down now.] he weakly pleaded.

He grumbled for a moment and must stomach the idea that he had failed. Then he grabbed the trooper by the hand and shouted to the rest of his still fighting squadron.

[everyone, fall back! We're not winning this fight anymore! Return to base now!]

They couldn't believe their eardrums. Yet they couldn't also let themselves to be humiliated anymore by these sub-species. So, they gathered every salvageable pride of theirs and their living squad mates and run back to the forest followed with throwing a smokescreen on the road to cover their tracks.

The rest of the dinosaurs cheered and roared in joy and happiness over their victory against more alien threats. The Maroonerves also joined in on the commotion as they shout in delight after successfully defending themselves (twice as of now) after taking refuge in this planet.

"that was intense." Tempexa remarked.

"you could say that again." Kirata snarked.

"can we please have that dinner now? I'm totally out of energy at this point." Bruda reasoned. Then a towering shadow befall them and they see the Godzillasaurus with the rest of his friends glared at them no-to-happily.

"perhaps we can, if we don't end up being the food first." Hatula quipped. "I believe a proper explanation is in order."

The Godzillasaurus response was to heavily huffed in annoyance.

 **A/N: exactly few weeks ago in 1954, the first wide-spread screening of Gojira had finally been done and as the result the people in modern age have finally come to enjoy the pop-culture phenom that is the 'tokusatsu' and after many decades of mayhem the Big G-man have finally turned 65 years old, releasing countless legacies in the form of merchandises, comic books, video games, and other stuffs which include the holding record as** _ **the longest running movie franchise in the world**_ **…and I decide to celebrate his anniversary by DELIBERATELY late-posting this fic's update! What fan I really am.**

 **I'm completely out of my minds literally speaking that shit. Never imagined that it would take it to be like this myself. I just want to create something in his image to be enjoyed by others who shares my view. But, in the end all I can ever muster is this cumbersome fic who can't even hold its own pacing and shits.**

 **Now, I know that I said I can't promise anything to you all. I meant that with my heart. But even so, with the constant nagging in my head telling to for God's sake and everything that is holy get this fic done already, it's really making it harder for me to try and hold to everyone's expectation.**

 **Now I thank you all who still sticking with me till this very day. I will try with my might to AT THE VERY LEAST finish this one up before making any other projects.**

 **Thanks for reading, this is Anti-W.T.F. agent Manfred, signing out.**

 **P.S.: Happy (belated again!) 65** **th** **anniversary to our King!**


	11. The Hidden Outsiders

**Disclaimer** **:** **I'm just a** **マダオ** **.**

 **A/N: we're going emo now.**

Chapter 11 – The Hidden Outsiders

 **Location: Marshall chain islands**

 **Time: 65.000.000 years B.C.**

" you clearly need some rest." Terry suggest.

"and what if in the off chance when I do that, some godforsaken shits start coming to fuck us up _again_?" Goro replied somberly.

The dinos in the chain islands have now recovered from their sudden attacks and returned to taking care what's left of their members. By now only 1,047 creatures are left alive with half of them wounded and paralyzed for good. The Godzillasaurus who have survived the initial invasion also tried to ease his mind – to no avail.

To say he's depressed would be an understatement. He's been running guard duty 24/7 non-stop, dashing back and forth to every refugee he can help, searching and collecting foods – that are still left – as many as possible, scolding and lecturing (too) harshly to any preds that he finds too much of an annoyance and all the other things he can still do. He truly never would've thought of doing these kind of things (which is a far cry from his former lifestyle), but if it's to help and preserve the safety of everyone he had been in charge of, then so be it.

Truth be told, even when he said that he is fine all the time, many of his partners can see through his words that he's actually starting to broken from the inside out. He rarely got any rest since the assault, almost not seen to be eating anything with the others, often gone from place to place with incredible pace and always biding his time alone in the coastal line. He always tries to separate himself from the others for the reason of not wanting to make any more ruckus than before.

His partners who genuinely cared for his well-being, often found themselves in a fiery blaze of his Napalm Breath every time they tried to consort with him. Not that he wanted to do it, but he's furiously pissed each time he had to say to every one of them that he just wanted to be alone. His assistant himself also become a frequent target of his tantrum as he always demonstrates it every time they went on a sparring session.

"listen, I'm not trying to blow a wind on you. But, with this kind of behavior you truly need time to let off some of your steam, otherwise you'll over-heat yourself." The young Pteranodon suggested. His growl was the only indication he needed that the alpha predator's patience is really thinning by the seconds they talked, yet he didn't break away from his spot and continue watching the ocean with him in the coast.

He sighed tiredly. "you know, out of all the other dinos that had helped me till this far, perhaps you're the only one who manage to still hang on to me for who I am, unlike the rest of those yahoos."

"perhaps. But I only do this because your current condition also affecting everyone's mental and thus, they can't do their things properly unless you do something _more_ beneficial to them." He jumped a little when the alpha predator made a quick 180 and with miraculous speed, he's already right in front of the Pteranodon's beak.

"than what more do you want me to do, huh?!" he snarled frustratingly. "I no longer know what to do to those shitheads, I've tried my hardest not to downright eat those useless trashes' heads, I can't even think clearly without a nagging in my head telling me that more shits will come and most importantly, I FUCKING FAILED EVERYONE!" it was a miracle that everyone not waking up after that roaring.

The Pteranodon, who surprisingly still standing firm – although with some flinches here and there – kept staring at his eyes and with mysterious bravado, gently placing his winged hand on him.

"even though it's commendable for you to acknowledged your mistakes, you must never forget to also try and find some ways to fix them _._ It's never going to improve anything if all you do is just contemplating your problems and already be done with it." He found his shoulders sagged immediately.

It also reminded him of another memory he almost forgot during his earlier life.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 _Many years before…_

The two adolescence Godzillasaurus can be seen hunting a pack of Protoceratops in the plain field. After so many futile attempts of getting their first food, the brothers now wanted to tried something that might be of a cinch for their still growing perks. When the older one succeeded in herding a Protoceratop away from his pack, the younger one comes from the side to take a bite of his hide…

…until he tripped himself over a log and fall down on his snout. This gives the Protoceratop a chance to leap over the younger predator and because he was on the ground his older brother didn't notice him and he too crashed against him. Their quarry who have escaped death for now, shakes his ass and stick his tongue out in a mock victory and continue running to safety.

Both of them groan in pain and the older one got up and glared down at his brother.

"what the hell was that? You supposed to leap at him while he still didn't notice!" Goro snarled.

"how can I possibly do that, when he still running his sorry ass away from me?" Jiro talked back after standing up.

"maybe if you could just listen to my advice and use the path I've chosen, then you wouldn't let him go that easily. But instead, you rather go sightseeing the place and forgot to pay attention to your things." He stated harshly.

"we just got to this place, it's only natural if I was to go observing the environment." The younger one refuted.

"no, what you did is tussling with a Titanoboa, water splashing with some Sarchosucus, and even playing cat-and-mouse with a velociraptor in the jungle." He listed all the things he could remember.

The younger one flinched and mumbling something inaudible for his older brother to hear.

"why can't you just do what I said? You've been going on and on not taking my words seriously, been ignoring my instruction and now this. Just what the hell has gotten into you?!" Goro asked genuinely curious.

"perhaps it's the fact that I'm tired of being your lackey for a lifetime?!" Jiro answered roughly.

"who ever said of making you my lackey? I only decided the best course of action we needed to survive and that's it."

"which only made me a pissed off-road basher and can do nothing but to follow you around like a stray Hesperornis!" he snarled frustratingly.

The older Godzillasaurus was so fed up by his brother's irritating whines and complains that he finally went ballistic on him.

"you idiot!" he said while kicking him to the ground. "you never say thanks for the loads that I've brought, you always rise my hackles with your constant bickering back in the nest, and you keep telling me to better my hunting skill while you yourself never _ever_ once done it in your pathetic life!"

That really does it. The younger alpha predator stands up to deliver a quick and hard kick to his brother's shin and stand directly to face with him.

"if only you would allow ME to at least take part in the hunt, then I wouldn't become the bastard that you loath so much!" he refutes.

"…IF I were to do that, you'll only making our hunt that has already gotten worse to be even more disastrous. Not only that, you would also make us look nothing more than a pair of buffoons who embarrassingly can't even hunt a damned Stegosaurus!" he yelled out his reason.

"so basically, you never trust me that much, is that it?!" he grimly asked.

"I only say that because you've never been making any progress in your skills!" he explained.

"you know what? Screw with this!" he shouts out. "To hell with your advice. To hell with your decisions. AND. TO. HELL. WITH. YOU!"

Not a moment after he said that, the younger Godzillasaurus turn his back to his brother and walks away into the jungle.

He was stunned. Even though he realized that he's been harsh and strict to him, he meant to do that only for the survival of them both. But seeing his brother roared to his face and outright said that he's sick with him was something he could never imagined.

He couldn't think of anything else and so he sighed and walk separate ways to another place looking for food.

 _Sometimes later…_

In the end, the older Godzillasaurus couldn't make a decent hunt and without a partner to back him up his luck got drown even further than before. So far, he only got a school of fishes in the sea and even he only captured half of them. After yet another failed hunt to the next, he decided to go back home and call it a day.

…where he found his brother who somehow managed to brought a triceratops and some ichthyosaur carcasses to their nest.

"what? How— "

"I happened to get this one after I challenged a tyrannosaurus over it." He mentioned the triceratops. "and I was trying to fish in the sea where I spotted these fellas over there, so I took them out along the way." He then pointed to the pile of ichthyosaurus.

"so, you really done it, aren't you?" he was surprised to say the least.

"yeah, I also can't believe it either." It wasn't a sarcasm.

After an awkward silence, the younger one mutters…

"hey, listen. I realized what a jerk I'm to you back then. I shouldn't have done that after all the things you've done. So, I'm so— "

"just save it. I'm also at fault for insulting you like that as well. Unlike you I can't even properly apologize for the things I've done. So, all in all just consider us even."

His brother's heart was lifted. Then they began to have their first family dinner in joy and blissful peace.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

After that flashback the alpha predator couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from his jaw. Young Terry trained his eyes on him as he then sighed that tinged with sadness even though his laughter told him otherwise.

"something wrong?" the scale flyer questioned.

"no. just something that came to my mind." He answered tiredly.

"so how you feel now?"

"somewhat relieved. Well, you're right about that and my break's over anyway. Shall we go back now?"

"after you then." They walk back to the settlement with the now light hearted Goro.

Unbeknownst to them, someone – or something – had been watching their whole exchange discreetly in the ocean.

 _Later that evening…_

After yet other many chores later done for the refugees, the Godzillasaurus decided to spend his free time back in his nest in the more secluded part of the islands near the coastal line just the way his former home was. His guard duty was over and aside from the refugees' asking for help he doesn't have anything else to do. He walked near the beach to have a drink before he takes a crash.

After a few gulps he sees his reflection in the water and for a split second he could almost see he's brother's face replacing his image. He was tempted to yell at it but realize that he's just hallucinating stuffs. He began to walk back to his makeshift nest when…

"…Brother."

He slowly turns around and was face to face with his brother. He couldn't believe it. he can't find the exact words to describe it. As if all the air had been sucked out if him, he began to choked for trying to speak. All he could muster was the low groan as he began to walk slowly to the figure.

"who— "

"it's me brother. You don't have to worry. I've done it. I've found a perfect place for us to stay, now we don't have to live in fear anymore. Come and let me guide you."

The young Pteranodon who have just finished his patrol, flew to the Godzillasaurus's nest to treat him for some late-night snack that he got in the sea. After he landed near his nest, he found that he's not there. After hearing some noises in the beach, he saw him walking into the sea…going straight into a mouth of a giant ocean clam monster!

The monster itself is grotesque to say the least. Like a clam it had a natural trait of two pale colored sea-shells of ginormous size that connected by adductor muscle that mostly covered by mosses and some grease all around it, but the edge of its shells is filled with jagged and serrated spikes that made them look like teeth. It also had three pairs of crab-like mandibles on each side. But the most distinguish things of its figure would be its inner parts. Its inner organs – or something like it – is full of dark colored slimy and wiggling tentacles that ended in sharp stingers that seems to excrete poison out of it. it also has a large purplish pearl-like eye in the center of its body to complete its appearance.

The young Pteranodon can't comprehend what in the hell is he watching right now. He saw the clam monster secrete some sort of gas-like cloud from its other perforated tentacles. He sees that the Godzillasaurus is in some sort of trance state as he's just walking straight at it with his legs moving clumsily towards the beach.

"oi, what are you doing?! Snap out of it!" he shrieked at him to no avail. As he does that, he saw that some of the monster's other tentacles are slowly coming closer to it and seemingly intended to drag him into the ocean.

"agh, screw it!" he flew with great speed and drop-kicking him in the process before he could be snatched away by the beast's appendages. The clam monster's gas effect has now been severed and the Godzillasaurus could finally see the REAL figure that's been trying to lure him out.

"the hell is that?!" he roared in panic.

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" he squawked back.

The monster, now incapable of quietly get the Godzillasaurus roared in fury and decide to just take them both out by force. He stretched out its tendrils and pointed out its innumerable spikes and prepare to fight.

"we'll asked him AFTER we beat the shit out of it first!" the Godzillasaurus commanded and both of them begin to battle the giant monster that has trespassed their home.

The Pteranodon starts by swooping in between its tentacles and start slashing most of them with his talons and sharp-edged wings. The Godzillasaurus also doing the same by grabbing some of its tentacles and rip them apart and also blow his signature Napalm Breath to its inner parts making it burns. The monster then began to spray some kind of slimy orange liquid from its bigger tentacle towards the Godzillasaurus which he dodged at the last moment. He saw that the slime is an acidic substance that melted some part of the trees that he had been.

"careful, it can sprout acid from its insides! Find something to clog it up!" he exclaimed.

"already on it!" he then starts searching for something he could use and found some boulders in the beach he thought are perfect. He found one that's big enough and trying so hard to lift it up. The Godzillasaurus is still trying to distract it and after a few moments he saw the Pteranodon already came back with the rock.

"try to make him point at a single direction!" he suggested. The Godzillasaurus nodded.

After a series of evading and dodging the shots, the Godzillasaurus made a stand right in front of the monster, with its tentacle already open wide and ready to attack. He waited for the monster to charge and before it could do that…

"feast on this, you sucker!" the Pteranodon shriek loudly and throw the rock right onto its mouth just before it could spit its slime.

The effect was shown when the monster's slime was leaking uncontrollably from its hole and some of them drops down onto its large eye, partially melting it. It starts to trash around the beach and after spitting out the rock from its tentacle, more of its slime spelt out onto its body. It writhes in pain and roared a couple more times before finally submersing back into the sea.

Both the scale flyer and the alpha predator heavily pant ever so tiredly from that attack.

"now mind telling me just what in hell is that?!" Terry asked demandingly.

"how should I know? I just happen to see it after I saw it making a mirage in front of me." Goro explained.

"forget about it then. We better warned the others that there's another freak out here." Terry suggested.

"good idea." But before they could make a step further, suddenly the water near the beach began swirling uncontrollably for no reason. And out of it are two ginormous wriggling towers of water that has snake-like face on them. The living water towers looked down upon them and hissed menacingly.

"oh, crap." They said at the same time as those snake-like entities snatched both of them and dragged them into the sea. The last thing that could be heard from those two are the Pteranodon's fearful screech and the Godzillasaurus's chock full roar.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 _Someplace different…_

"hey … you … there … not …. alive?" he heard some inaudible voices. He still can't quite comprehend it yet for he still too dazed to even get up.

Until someone decide to poke him in the snout.

* _TOCK*_

"ahhh!" he grunts in pain and after regaining back his consciousness, the first thing he saw is the relieved face of his scale flyer acquaintance.

"phew, so glad you're not leaving me already." He exclaimed sincerely.

"it'll take more than a late-night dive to snuff me out." He replied roughly.

"I think you might want to hold that thought." The scale flyer said while pointing their surroundings.

They found themselves in an unknown lakeside, being surrounded by things that could only be described as one thing.

Monsters.

Ugly, grotesque, inconceivable and downright hellish creatures surrounded the two dinosaurs as they growl and snarl menacingly towards them. Some of them looked like they _really_ wanted a taste of them both.

They mostly vary in terms of sizes, shapes and appearance. Many look a lot like reptiles themselves, others lean more onto birds and other poultry, some has insects' physical appearance, the ones on the lake showcases fishes', amphibians', crustaceans', mollusks' and many arthropods' features. There are appears to be some mammalian-like monsters in their group. It also seems that there are monsters that incorporated plants and other floral traits on them.

The two dinos quickly went back to back and prepare to attack if the worst comes possible.

"no wonder everyone rarely likes you. You always bring trouble to no end and making it worse even more so." The Pteranodon huffed jokingly.

"you really gonna bring _that_ up now out of all times?" he questioned.

Suddenly from beneath the lake, a certain (now scarred) clam monster and one other being that look like a large feminine anthropomorphic fish-like figure came ashore and stood right in front of the two reptiles.

"that's that thing again. Think it's looking for a rematch?" the alpha predator quietly asked.

"perhaps. Who's the other one by the way?" the scale flyer replied.

"the hell should I know anyway?"

The clam monster looks contemptuously towards the two dinos. Just before he could make a move towards them, the fish being held a hand in front of it and mutters something incomprehensible for the two of them.

The clam monster then subsided for the moment and the fish being gestured to the other monsters to calm down and for a split second of silence the water in the lake began to shine and from it came an unearthly figure.

"now what?" Goro grumbled.

The figure is truly an incredible and beautiful sight to behold. Its easily tower most of the monsters including the two dinos, its body is somewhat humanoid in shape and somehow took the form of a woman where it had muscular yet lithe frame, two long arms and legs with visible muscles on them, smooth and flawless white-goldish skin with no traces of unsightly spots or any other out of place marks on it. it also to note that the figure has 12 wings on it from head to feet with each 6 pairs rested on its side. Its facial feature's also another thing to be noted. It had such beautiful and gorgeous face, pointy nose, golden eyes and supple lips that curved up into a serene and blissful smile as the figure look upon the two dinosaurs in front of it.

To summarize that whole thing: it is truly a sight for sore eyes.

"whoa." Was all the thing they could muster before the figure then calmly float to the two dinosaurs and landed in front of them, prompting the other monsters to immediately stand down.

When the Godzillasaurus was about to say something, the figure already went ahead of them and said with the most tender and womanly voice they ever heard.

"welcome, brave creatures. My name is Azazil." Its voice vibrated slowly in the air. "I have been expecting you." It smiles never fades from its face.

"perhaps I like to take back some trash talks that I've been saying to you, if that's ok?" the Pteranodon whispered.

"you are so very welcome to do it." he replied quickly.

 **A/N:** **after 3 months and more, i've finally back to grant you with yet another dull chapter. such a productive time, isn't it?**

 **go ahead. You can rant all you want. Truth be told, I've only done the research on demons, angels and other supernatural stuffs recently (especially and mostly got from the Wikipedia alone). So, this is all I could gathered on portraying the former Great Warlord of the Angels, the First of the Fallen, the Bane of Heaven, Leader of All Demons and also (by extension) the progenitor of every single motherfucking traps in other works, Satan (Lucifer by the Christians).**

 **Don't get me wrong, I haven't forgotten about the main objective is mind you. But seeing that there are almost no supernatural/divine materials in the Godzilla mythos (aside from the GMK, Tokyo S.O.S., Godzilla in Hell, and even the Godzilla Rage Across Time) it feels somewhat lacking. Sure that the science shits and other celestial things is the stable stuffs on monster movies, but the ones that really took the cake (for me that is), is having your inhuman characters to deal with lot more divine and godly things that makes you question who or what you really are.**

 **Now for a major confession for you all. After rethinking everything since posting this fic and continuing it till this day. i've found the one core problem that always kept from truly finishing this.  
**

 _ **i don't enjoy writing this.**_

 **That's the main issue. I always occupied my mind about what sort of problem that's going to come if the audience are getting more fed up about the story's plot line, what's gonna happen next if the chars were left with an ambiguous end, what if I forgot to add the main conflict when I already put the foreshadow in the previous chap and every single one of the other things that has left me forgotten with the main intention when I first started all of this.**

 **I just want to have fun with it. that's what prompted me to create this fanfic and ever since i am continuing this, I found myself getting bugged and labored by it. with that outta the way, I'm now focusing to write one chap after another in indefinite time so I could self-review and remedying it before posting it here. Don't get me wrong, I've integrated myself to _finish_ this up no matter what. Unfortunately, it's gonna be longer than many of you thought it would be from now on though.**

 **Well, that's me finally confessing my shits up. Anyways I thank you for still sticking up with me till now and we'll get our fallen angel exposition later on.**

 **Once again, this is Anti-W.T.F. agent Manfred, signing out.**


End file.
